The Winter Wolf
by xTwistedChaosx
Summary: Bucky reached out to her tied arms and lifted her to a sitting position on the floor. She didn't resist him but he could tell the action made her stiffen again. Bright green eyes slowly locked onto deep blue. Fearless.(Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier/OC)
1. Kill Order

**AN: If it isn't known that I don't own Marvel or Captain America or Bucky then let it be known now!**

 **This story is for entertainment purposes only. I won't repeat this in every chapter because it really should be obvious.**

 **This story will incorporate gore, torture, smut, some fluff, and anything else that might be triggering to someone. If that's not your jam, DON'T READ!**

 **~Twisty**

* * *

" _Cause I'm with you to the end of the line."_

Something inside the soldier snapped at those words. He knew them, he knew the man that fell into the water. He didn't know how he did but he knew him. He looked down at Captain America after having rescued him from the river.

 _Steve._

That is the name that kept repeating in his head. No amount of thinking could get the soldier to place where he knew this man from though. The soldier watched as Steve took a few breathes of air. He couldn't stick around here. He had to get moving, he had not completed his mission. HYDRA would most definitely be after him soon enough.

* * *

A few hours later.

The soldier had gathered supplies already and gotten far enough away from the city before hunkering down in an abandoned barn. He had stolen most of what he needed in a tiny black backpack that would suffice for now. He had a few guns strapped to himself in an inconspicuous manner. He sat staring at the wall like it was the most interesting thing in the universe. Flashes of another time went through his head.

 _A scrawny kid stood in front of him; blonde hair, blue eyes. He looked sickly and much shorter than him. He was saying something to him. The words came out all muffled, like cotton was in the soldier's ears._

The soldier's eyes closed angrily. He knew that man! HE KNEW HIM… but his mind refused to place him. His head hit the barn wall in frustration as his mind raced.

Gun metal blue eyes opened once again. What was the name Captain America called him again?

 _James Buchanan Barnes._

* * *

It was easy for him. It was always easy for him. He could disappear within an instant but be in plain sight. Like a wolf in sheep's clothing. The years of training with HYRDA hadn't left him and he gathered it never would. He had stolen some clothing and a hat. He made sure the clothes would cover his metal arm. He wasn't interested in drawing attention to himself. No, not now. Not ever again.

The soldier made his way up the museum steps. This is where the display was, where he was, where James Buchanan Barnes was. He navigated the place with ease, it was later in the evening time close to closing. Anyone around was far too invested in the exhibits to really pay attention to him.

He stopped at a screen with an old video playing on it. He watched as Captain America came out of a boat with soldiers rallying around him. The video looped through a few other images as well, which included fights and such. The next display he went to had a large image with Captain America and his elite forces. Recognition registered across his face, he saw his own visage next to Captain America. It felt bizarre to him, he looked stoic and young.

The soldier moved on. The next display he came across was of the Captain himself. He listened to the digital tour guide as it went through everything about Steve Rogers and how he came to be Captain America.

 _Steve Rogers._

The soldier became slightly disturbed by how he knew this man but couldn't correctly remember him. Steve had mentioned that they grew up together. He knew that somehow, he knew it while he was punching his face in but was far too brainwashed to really stop himself.

The soldier had a duty and it needed to be fulfilled at the time. It wasn't until Steve said those lines to him that made him really snap.

He turned only to be met with a glass wall of himself. A picture of him in the middle of it.

" _Best friends since childhood, Bucky Barnes and Steven Rogers were inseparable in both school yard and battle field. Barnes is the only Howling Commando to give his life…."_

Whatever words came after that were lost on the man standing before the exhibit. His hands tightened into first, jaw clenched. He felt his control slipping slightly.

 _Time to leave._

* * *

The cage was small, small enough for whatever was in it to not be able to stand. The two-inch spacing in the thick bars the thick cement slabs that lined the top and bottom made it so the thing inside couldn't break through it. This smaller cage was inside of a larger cell with thick walls and a heavy iron door. All along the walls of the cell were deep claw marks. A single light hung from the ceiling of the main cell to illuminate the cage. No light entered the cage however. Only a silhouette of what was inside could be seen. A small security camera in the back-left corner had its lens diligently watching the small cage.

Precautions were very meticulously taken by the HYDRA scientists for the beast that lay inside. Too many times did they make the mistake of underestimating the beast, too many lives lost because of that underestimation. While they did have it under control most of the time with serums and sedatives, the beast would eventually get used to it. Its body adapted quite impressively. Making this creation of theirs the most dangerous.

Of course, this thing wasn't used like the other soldiers they had. No, in fact it was only used on very special occasions. Occasions where agents or soldiers needed to be eliminated, and in the most spectacular of ways. This thing wasn't meant to be precise or clean like their other soldiers were.

The beast was meant to make a statement, a very bloody statement.

Wolfgang Richter was staring at the security monitor that housed his most prized creature. So many attempts, so many subjects lost to the strain and torment that came with his experiments.

This one though was his finest achievement, mind you not without great cost to himself of course. He now had a prosthetic on his right hand. He had once tried to touch the beast, he was mesmerized by it. Not one of his brightest moments, though those mistakes were far and few between.

The doctor was broken from his train of thought by a red phone ringing. He eyed the device as he stalked over to it. He answered it, a voice relaying its message to the doctor, a grin slowly crept up onto his face. He hung up the phone quickly and made his way down, with guards to his left and right, to where the cell with his beast lay.

The elderly scientist opened the cell only to be met with a very low murderous growl. The doctor didn't hesitate with stepping into the cell. The thing couldn't get through the cage. A thick German accent rang through the air "Now, now. Are you going to misbehave already?" The doctor confidently walked around the cage in the middle of the cell. "A soldier has decided to leave our organization through choice, not by death. You are to find him and, well, you know the rest."

A vicious snarl rang out from the cage, it rattled slightly as the beast rumbled in defiance. This made Richter's smirk faltered only slightly. "I thought you might say that." The man reached into his pocket taking out a small device. It looked as if to be a tiny remote control. He pressed a button.

The sound coming out of the cage was earthshattering. No man or beast alive could make that sound. The pure agony and rage shook the cage as the beast inside was tortured into compliance. Richter sighed. They had been through this dance since 1979 and there was always a slight pain the older man felt when the beast wouldn't comply. He didn't care to agonize the creature but it was necessary. The thing constantly fought to regain control, even though it was futile. The collar that surrounded the beast's neck saw to that.

Richter stood with his eyes closed listening to the beast give its last few snarls and growls of struggle before silence enveloped the cell. The scientist opened his eyes and looked to three of the guards that came with him, nodding for them to open the cage. Two of the guards stood at the ready with their weapons trained on the cage, while the third went to open it.

Richter grinned as his creation slowly came out. It stood with its eyes cast down to the floor. Perfect. "Ah, glad to see you have decided to join us, my pet." The man slowly walked to the front of the beast "As I was saying earlier, you will be going on a special assignment."

"You will be hunting and killing James Buchanan Barnes."

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Boy, oh Boy! I've recently caught up on my Marvel Cinema Universe as I'm looking forward to Avengers: Infinity War and I couldn't help but have my eye catch a certain Winter Soldier.**

 **There are a few fics I've seen with Bucky in them and well, I wanted to give it a shot as well.**

 **If it isn't obvious, this is an AU story set just at the end of Winter Soldier where Bucky goes rogue. This story incorporates mutant abilities as well (you'll learn more about my character as the story goes on especially in the next chapter) and some horror creature elements.**

 **Reviews are welcome! Keep it respectful though.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **~Twisty**


	2. The Wolf

Six Days later.

The truck made its way up the dirt road somewhere in upstate New York. It was getting close to becoming dusk as Bucky made his way through the wooded area. He knew there were cabins up this way, most of them unused because of the time of year but all with running water. No electricity though, which was fine by him. He'd be able to hide out here for a few days, while he continued to gather supplies.

He needed fire power.

He knew HYRDA agents were going to be after him for some time before he could actually stop moving about. No one just decides to leave HYDRA after all. His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. They would have to deal with the monster they made him when they did.

His jaw twitched as he thought about his previous employers. He had remembered what they put him through, had remembered the torture. Long hours of getting electrocuted, being tested on, fighting to test his abilities, he could go on.

He had taken to writing any memories he had in a small notebook a few days back. It helped him a little. Focused his constant waring brain. He slowly started to remember small details of his old life.

He was in fact James Buchanan Barnes. He remembered plummeting all those years ago to his near death, Dr. Zola found him then. That's when the experiments started, when he became the Winter Soldier.

Bucky was jarred out of his thoughts as his truck was slammed into. The soldier covered his head protectively as the truck rolled over onto it's roof. It was quick and powerful. His body ached only slightly at the force of the crash, he didn't have any time to dwell on it. He punched the door open with his metal arm and ripped off his seat belt quickly.

 _What the fuck happened?_

HYDRA should not have found him so quickly. As he emerged from the truck, Bucky was met with a low murderous growl. Before he could react, it was on him.

* * *

Dull golden eyes watched as the truck made it up the dirt path. The creature had been tracking the Winter Soldier for days now. It was silent as it did so, and for it's hulking size, that was rather impressive.

The beast stalked its prey expertly.

This wasn't the first time it had been made to kill a soldier or agent that ran from HYDRA, it just so happened that it was the first super soldier it was going after. It waited patiently as it studied its prey in the days leading up to this moment.

This soldier was far too confident in his ability to remain a ghost. He did cover his tracks well though, if any human were after him, it would be most difficult to find the man.

As it so happened, what was after him wasn't human. Not entirely anyway.

It ran through the trees, following the truck but not to where the soldier could see it. No, it needed to be stealthier than that. Most of it's previous prey were easily taken down, the beast didn't always have to think, just go and kill. The times it did have to calculate and strategize were for its own amusement, it liked to hunt, liked the thrill of giving its prey false hope that they would escape.

While HYDRA could control most of its functions via the collar around it's neck, it didn't control how it killed its prey, or how calculating it was when it came time to finish whatever soldier or agent it was assigned to get rid of.

This one, it could tell, would not be easy. The smell alone coming off of the soldier was unstable, like a volatile cocktail ready to explode at any minute. It needed to strategize, calculate.

There.

The beast surged forward, enough to be slightly ahead of the truck before it burst through the trees and towards it. It slammed its shoulder into the side of the truck making it flip onto its roof.

Perfect.

It growled in satisfaction only to be replaced with a growl of murderous intent when the beast heard the driver's side door being punched open. It stalked around the backside of the flipped over truck only to be met with it's prey getting out of the destroyed vehicle.

It didn't calculate anymore, it pounced as soon as the man turned to the beast.

* * *

Bucky had no time to think as this giant wolf like creature caught his metal arm in it's jaws. Its sharp teeth scratched along the metal, its stare vicious. Bucky reacted on instinct and punched it in the temple hard enough to jar it slightly; another punch saw the beast break it's grip on his metallic arm. Working with practiced precision, Bucky punched the beast in its ribs with his metal fist making it roar in pain.

A giant clawed hand came up and smacked the soldier away, sending him several feet back. The beast moved quickly, pouncing on the man yet again. It was quick, but Bucky was far more experienced in hand to hand combat.

Before its massive jaws could bite down on him, Bucky grabbed its maw. In one swift movement he broke it, making the beast screech in pain. It lifted its body just enough that Bucky was able to land a well-placed kick in the chest, sending it back off of him.

Bucky stood watching as the thing whined out in pain. He knew there would be no running from the beast so he resorted to studying his enemy a bit better. It was huge, eight and a half feet, he surmised. All of its body was covered in a deep obsidian fur, with bright golden eyes that somehow seemed dull. It was strong.

His eyes snapped to a particular object around the beast's neck. A collar? He mentally frowned. He didn't know HYDRA was dealing in beasts as well as super soldiers.

Somehow that didn't surprise him.

His head went back to the beast who was now staring at him, a low vicious growl came from its throat, though it could not bare its canines at him after the jaw break; which was currently hanging at an odd angle. Its clawed hand slowly went up to its dislocated maw, in one swift movement, it relocated it back in place with a loud crack.

The beast growled then gave a ferocious roar before pouncing on Bucky yet again. Bucky was ready this time.

* * *

The two exchanged blow after blow, for each powerful hit Bucky gave the beast, the beast countered with a deadly strike of its own. The ground was stained with both beast and man's blood. Their battle had moved its way further into the trees away from the turned over truck.

Bucky was furious. This thing wouldn't go down! He kept changing his strategy only to be met with the ruthless beast. It adapted quickly.

His metallic arm came up again to block the beast's mouth. He had to think fast. This fight was getting entirely too frustrating for the super soldier.

An idea popped into his head but he'd have to act fast for it to work.

Bucky quickly punched the beast with his normal hand before stepping back slightly. He reared his metallic arm back and slammed it into the beast's neck. The metal of the collar crunched under the metal of Bucky's fist.

The beast gagged at the sudden hit to its neck before an earsplitting cry erupted from its mouth. It clawed at the collar as the little needles injected it with toxins. It was a fail-safe HYDRA put in the collar should the beast mess with it, which it had multiple times. The toxins wouldn't kill it but it would put the beast in a coma like state while HYDRA collected it.

Unfortunately for it, the soldier had just damaged the collar beyond repair which meant the usual amount of burning toxins sent into the beast's blood stream now magnified tenfold. The beast roared in pain as it stepped backwards, clawing at the damned contraption around its neck. Bucky could see it was clawing so much, blood began to drip from its claws.

The beast turned from Bucky, it staggered towards some trees. When it was put through pain like this, its mind became clear. It recognized that it was in a forest, it wasn't in that cell. Its steps were slowing down.

No. NO! It could fight through the pain! It could be away from those humans, could be free. It just….

The beast fell but kept trying to crawl. It just needed to keep moving. Its bones began to snap, its thick black fur slowly began to disappear. It was turning into its human form. No! It had to keep moving. They were going to take it back!

With one last effort it let out an anguished howl, the beast could no longer lift its head, darkness slowly took it.

* * *

Bucky watched as the beast staggered away. He was infuriated that it would turn away from their fight. He stalked closer to it with a growl before he stopped himself. He watched in amazement as it began to transform.

The hulking thing was forced into submission by whatever that collar was doing to it. It slowly morphed. Snapping bones rang out through the forest as the thing lost mass, the hair on it began to disappear. Ears morphed into human's and snout slowly turned into a nose and lips. Clawed hands became petite, delicate.

Right before Bucky's very eyes the beast became human once again. A naked, female human. She was small compared to what the beast was. She had long matted black hair, her skin was pale and she looked…. Sickly. Though she had a strong body, she looked like she hadn't eaten in a while. Deep scars littered her body as well. Some old and faded, while others were newer.

He slowly approached her body. She wasn't moving, but she was breathing. Bucky knelt down next to her and brought his metal fist up. Rage was very much still present in the super soldier. He could end it. Whatever this thing was that HYDRA created, he could kill it.

Bucky paused.

He looked at her face, she had three scars on it. One going from the left side of her forehead down across her right eye and back towards her right ear, another from the left side of the bridge of her nose down her cheek, and the other from her right nostril down across her lips to her chin.

She seemed so peaceful.

His arm slowly lowered. Something inside his head seemed to be having a battle. He sat staring at her for what seemed like hours, though it was mere minutes. His jaw clenched.

No. He wouldn't kill her. Not yet.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Inspiration has driven me to post this chapter!**

 **I'll try to get Chapter 3 up as soon as possible.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **~Twisty**


	3. Fearless, Dangerous

_She sat in a chair on a porch. The chair was weathered with age along with the table that sat with it, another chair sat across from her. She was in the corner of the porch which had toys littered around it. Small cars, a little fire engine, a doll with brown hair._

 _Her eyes turned to the yard before the porch. It was neatly trimmed, beautiful flowers blossomed from the bushes along the fence line. A tricycle lay in the middle of the yard along with a bike which disrupted what she assumed to be a usually pristine yard._

 _She felt warm here, welcome. Her brows furrowed._

 _Where was she?_

 _Somehow, this place was starting to infuriate her. It was too perfect, to warm. It made her… happy? Why?! She didn't even know this place. Her body began to tremble, nails digging into her thighs._

 _She shouldn't be here. Why was she here?_

 _It was then she heard a sound that made all trembling stop. A door opened near where she sat._

" _Fairy?" The gentle voice rang out._

Wood. Burning wood. The scent overwhelmed her senses. Her body felt stiff and sore in certain areas.

Where was she?

She knew she was on a floor, carpeted it felt like. In all the rooms of the facility she was kept in, not one was carpeted. Where had they taken her?

She tried to focus herself. Had she completed the mission? She remembered what she had to do but didn't remember completing it. It always happened like that. She didn't always remember what she did. She sometimes remembered the faces though, the screams would echo in her head.

The beast wouldn't let her forget the screams.

Her eyes squeezed a little tighter, a headache began to form in her head. How long had she been out? She tried to move her arms only to notice they were tied behind her back, so tightly the rope felt as if it were cutting into her skin.

They never used rope.

Cold metal touched her temple and the very distinct click of a gun jarred her out of her thoughts.

"Try anything," A deep voice said above her "And I won't hesitate."

* * *

 _Four days earlier._

 _Bucky had gone back to the truck after assessing the girl was knocked out cold. He rummaged through the truck looking for anything he could salvage that would be of use to him besides his backpack. A rope coming down from the back seat caught his attention first, then the first aid kit that now had its contents strewn about. Bucky quickly grabbed both before heading back to the girl._

 _When he returned, he knelt by her. Slowly he rolled her onto her back, he didn't want to wake her up. He didn't know how volatile the beast she turned into was exactly. He looked her over, analyzing each bruise and cut she had._

 _Possible broken ribs, bruised cheek, bloody nose, busted lip, various bruises around her chest and arms, claw marks on her neck, collar damaged might be able to remove it, inflammation where the collar was around her neck suggesting infection._

 _First thing was first, removing the collar. He assumed it would have a tracking device inside it and he was not looking to have HYDRA swarm the area. It was easy to remove the offending device after having severally damaged it. Bucky counted twenty needles inside it, each one glistening with whatever was being pumped into the girl. The thing was bulky and designed to not be taken off._

 _When he looked back down at her, he paused. Her neck was a mix of colors, blue, green, purple and red from infection. Little puncture wounds from the needles encircled her neck. Each little puncture wound looked like it had been open for some time suggesting something like this has happened more than once. Setting the collar down he brought his hand to her neck, the gentle pressure of his finger tips made puss seep through two of the puncture wounds, the smell didn't seem to affect him having smelled far worse in his many years working for HYDRA._

 _He began to work on cleaning and bandaging the wounds. They were on a bit of a time crunch after all. Bucky went through his pack as soon as he was done, he pulled out one of his shirts and a pair of boxer briefs. He dressed the girl. They didn't fit properly but he didn't really need them to._

 _When he finished, he turned her on her side, grabbing her hands behind her back, he tied them together with the rope he had found earlier with intricate knots. Beast or no, she would have quite the hard time getting out of them._

 _Bucky looked down at himself and noticed he had a few bruises and gashes as well. She had gotten him quite good on his right side at one point that he wasn't quite sure why he hadn't felt it. He grunted as he worked quickly to bandage and clean his wound. He was already out here far longer than he would like._

 _He put the backpack on his back and lifted the girl up and over his shoulder._

Present time.

Bucky had found a cabin far from the area the beast and he battled that he could lay low. He was sure the HYDRA agents would be out there searching by now. During the course of the few days the girl was with him there were a few times she began to twitch and shake. He assumed she was having nightmares, with how many scars he had seen on her body, he imagined they weren't just boogeymen; they were real to her. The infection in the girl's neck was starting to get slightly better but the wounds seemed to have a hard time closing. Bucky surmised this had to be because of whatever was injected into her via the collar.

He always kept her on the floor as a precaution. He couldn't be too sure that when she woke up she wouldn't turn into the beast.

He was currently sitting on the couch taking apart and reassembling one of the guns he had with him for the tenth time it seemed. It was then he saw the girl begin to move. This wasn't a nightmare, this was her waking up.

Bucky slowly pulled the barrel of the gun back into place, completing the weapon. He watched as she became aware of her surroundings, her nose and ears twitching to listen to any sound around. It was when she moved her hands and realized she was tied up that Bucky steeled himself.

He put the barrel of the gun to her temple and cocked it "Try anything, and I won't hesitate." He saw her go rigid.

Good.

"HYDRA, they sent you to kill me." He didn't fraise it as a question. A slow nod answered the super soldier. So they wanted him dead instead of returned, interesting. He watched the side of her face, she was calculating in her head. He could tell. He's had that look often. "Are you going to transform into that beast again?" She very slowly shook her head no. Bucky kept the gun to her head a minute longer watching her features. She wasn't begging him not to kill her like any others he has had the pleasure of holding a gun to. Then again, he wasn't himself then. Wasn't Bucky.

His mind warred itself on whether to take the gun off of her head. She had very clearly been through quite a lot with HYDRA, just as he had. She was a victim of terrible experiments, along with him but he couldn't be too sure she wouldn't run back to the HYDRA agents. They had constantly had to electrocute him to get him to stay compliant, he could only imagine what they had to do to keep that beast of hers under control or if they really had to try.

He slowly lifted the gun from her temple, his jaw clenching as he did. He watched as she slowly opened her eyes but kept herself on the floor. He placed the gun right next to him and watched as she scanned the room. It was like she was seeing the outside world for the first time. He imagined she didn't have much of a view of many things if HYDRA kept her the same way they kept him.

Bucky reached out to her tied arms and lifted her to a sitting position on the floor. She didn't resist him but he could tell the action made her stiffen again.

Bright green eyes slowly locked onto deep blue.

 _Fearless._

* * *

This man felt wrong somehow. Like he was in a constant battle with himself. She remembered feeling that way while hunting him, like he was a cocktail of every danger she could imagine. Somehow that didn't scare her.

"HYDRA, they sent you to kill me." She gave a slow calculated nod. "Are you going to transform into that beast again?" She shook her head no then. She didn't think she would be able to change again for a while.

The silence that followed between the two gave her enough time to really think about this situation. He had taken her somewhere, in the woods maybe? Were they still there? What would he do if he decided not to pull that trigger?

He was a super soldier, and one of HYDRA's best at that. If he was anything like the HYDRA agents, she was in for quite a few more scars. She wasn't looking forward to that. Not since she couldn't transform right now to defend herself, she was strong in her human form but no where near that of a super soldier.

The gun lifted away from her temple, she felt surprised at that. What was this man doing? Her eyes slowly opened. Her big green orbs drank in the cabin before her. It was quaint, there was a fire going in the fireplace right in front of her which was made of bricks. There was a shelf near it with various books. The carpet she lay on was actually a brown rug which only covered a few feet of the wooden floor. She could tell she was in the middle of the room.

Off to her left side was the area to the dining room and kitchen which had a small window with the curtains covering it and a door to go outside. To her right was a large window which had the curtains also covering it, there was a wooden rocking chair next to it. This place looked comfortable but like it hadn't been used in a while, a few cob webs added to the décor.

She was jarred out of her thoughts by the man which was behind her, presumably on a couch, grab onto her tied up arms and lift her to a sitting position. He was warm, far too warm. This made her stiffen yet again.

Her eyes slowly traveled to him. Heavy boots, old jeans, black shirt. Her green orbs met his deep blue ones.

 _Dangerous._

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Well another chapter! They will be interacting more with each other in the next chapter. I hope the little time shifts weren't a big deal, just wanted to show what happened during the first day between him and Fairy.**

 **Also, Fairy is not her name but a nickname. Stay tuned!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed!**

 **~Twisty**


	4. Sleep

Bucky watched as the girl continued to observe him. He assumed she was watching for any signs of aggression. He guessed she was expecting him to do just that. Her eyes slowly went to the gun that now lay next to him on the couch.

"Don't." He said eyeing her.

Her eyes went back up to his, a nod responded to his demand. Her head turned back forward and she shifted to sit with her legs in front of her, slightly bent at the knee. She looked down at herself to notice clothes on her body. For the first time that evening Bucky saw surprise written on her face. The girl turned her head to look at him once again with a questioning look.

"I'm a monster," he answered "but not that kind of monster."

Her head turned forward once again. She was looking down at her knees. Silence fell over the two once more. Bucky kept his eyes on her, observing any movement that came from the black-haired girl. Her eyes were distant now, as if she were in deep thought. He supposed she would be, she was tied up after all next to the man she was sent to kill, who was currently not trying to kill her.

He wasn't entirely sure why he hadn't killed her either. Something inside him told him not to. Maybe that was a mistake. He didn't know her after all, didn't know how connected to HYDRA she was. While she did have a collar on her before, he assumed it was only to control the beast that she became. That thing seemed volatile.

He wondered what she would do if HYDRA found them right now. Would she grovel to them? Beg for mercy in failing her mission? That would be his fault then. He had captured their pet which he was sure they were looking for.

His hands clenched into fists as he looked at her thinking of what could happen. His mind raged at the possibilities. His thoughts were interrupted by green eyes looking at him once again. They weren't on his face but on his hands. She seemed to have gone rigid again, like she was preparing herself for a fight. Slowly, Bucky unclenched his hands. Her eyes met his once again. The two staring at each other, searching each other's eyes.

When Bucky felt he had sufficiently searched her eyes, he leaned back on the couch. "You thirsty?" He asked. A nod answered him. He got up, grabbed the gun and went to the kitchen, leaving the girl to her thoughts.

* * *

Fairy was mesmerized by the super soldier before her, raw power rolled off of him. His dark hair hung down to just up to his shoulders. She could feel a tension inside of him, a coil ready to snap at any moment. Like a cobra ready to strike its prey with venom.

Something broke her out of her thoughts though, something out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes slowly drifted to the object right next to him. The gun.

"Don't." His deep voice rang out to her, making her eyes go back up to his. She hadn't planned on trying to take it but the suspicion flashing in his eyes made her nod in response. It would do no good right now to anger this man. She needed to survive long enough to get away from this place, from him and from HYDRA.

Fairy didn't know the outside world too well now, having been in captivity for who knows how long but she could manage.

She shifted herself to sit down on her behind with her legs outstretched in front of her, bending her knees slightly. She looked down in surprise at being clothed. When had he done that? If he really was HYDRA's deadliest super soldier, why would he…?

She looked at him and was given a response immediately "I'm a monster, but not that kind of monster."

Fairy's head turned back to her knees. Her mind was working quickly. He wasn't the monster here, but he was dangerous. He was volatile. What would he do with her? Kill her? No, he would have done that already. Torture her? He didn't seem like that kind of man. Return her back to HYDRA? Maybe.

That isn't something she could let happen. She was too close to freedom.

Her mind began to devise a plan, she just had to be patient. That she could do. She was small and unassuming in her human form. Everyone let their guard down around her at one point or another, everyone.

After years of being in the HYDRA facility, she had an infinite amount of patience.

Her ears picked up the sound of metal on metal, her eyes went to his fists which were clenched now. Her body became rigid. She braced herself for impact.

However, it never came.

His fists slowly unclenched, which greatly surprised her. Her eyes met his deep blue one's once again. What was he playing at? Where had this aggression come from and why had it disappeared so quickly? She searched his eyes but seemed to be met with a blockade of different emotions she couldn't quite identify.

She knew fear, knew anger… but this, this she did not know.

"You thirsty?" The question came out rough and demanding at the same time. She nodded again watching as he walked out of the room.

She would need a lot more than patience to get past this one….

* * *

Fairy had gone back to staring at her legs. When she heard movement come towards the living room, she lifted her head in the super soldier's direction. He came in with a glass of water and sat just on the edge of the couch.

"Come here." He said watching her.

The girl curiously turned to him. His normal hand reached out and grabbed her chin, his other brought the glass to her lips. She was surprised by this. None of the HYDRA agents ever got close enough to her to do this, if anything they would treat her like an animal at times by putting a bowl of water or food on the floor while she was restrained. She never had a choice but to eat or drink like that. It was eat or starve, no matter how degrading it was. The self-preservation side of her wouldn't allow her just give up.

When she showed she was ready, he slowly tipped the glass.

Her eyes closed in bliss. She hadn't had a clean glass of water in a long time. The liquids she usually drank…. well, that was a thought for another time. Right now, she just wanted to enjoy this.

When the glass was empty, Bucky put it on the floor next to his boot. He didn't let her chin go though. Fairy's eyes were back on him, curiosity still dancing in the green depths.

"Your neck is still pretty bad." He said moving her head to the side so he could better see her bandaged neck. He saw the look of confusion on her face "When that beast and I fought, I punched the collar on your neck. Broke it off." He brought his metal hand to it and as gently as he could, moved the bandage to inspect the wound. "The infection is starting to go away. I'll need to change these out again though."

Fairy listened to him carefully. He had broken the collar off? She had gotten so used to that thing she didn't even feel it around her neck anymore which didn't fully surprise her on why she hadn't felt that it was gone. Her neck was mostly numb to any pain anymore.

This was a most interesting development.

"You don't remember?" He asked still looking over the bandages. She shook her head in the negative which wasn't necessarily a lie. He nodded and began to work on taking off the bandages and re-bandaging.

When he finished, he stood up and helped Fairy onto the couch. Bucky grabbed one of the decorative pillows and put it at the end of the couch. He walked around to the other side and opened a closet near by the main entrance to the cabin. Inside hung old jackets that didn't seem to have been used in years. Bucky grabbed a folded blanket from the shelf where they hung. Turning back around he looked at Fairy who was observing him. "Lay down." He said nodding him head to the pillow.

Fairy was calculating again. What was he up to? She wasn't liking where this was going. A low rumble coming from the man snapped her out of her thoughts. "Lay. Down." She could see his jaw clenching and the venom drip from his voice made her lower her head. He was in charge here and he made it very clear by his tone she better listen.

She very cautiously tipped over onto the couch, she still watched him from the corner of her eyes. Bucky spread the blanket out over her after he deemed her compliant with his demand. He went to the fire place and put out the fire before going to the wooden rocking chair, it creaked under his weight as he sat down looking at the girl.

"Sleep." His deep voice came out in the darkness.

Fairy's body began to relax against the couch. Usually when she was taken back to the facility, she was throw back into her cage which was concrete. No blanket or anything to keep her comfortable. While to any normal person this couch would have been lumpy, sunken in with age. To her, it felt like heaven.

You never really appreciate the small things until they've been forcibly taken from you.

Fairy turned her eyes to the dark room, they adjusted as she stared at the fireplace that had a few residual burning embers. She would get out of this, she knew it. She just had to play this smartly. She had to survive. For now she would listen to him, wait for his guard to drop.

Slowly her eyes closed as she formulated her plan.

* * *

Bucky kept his eyes on the girl as she laid down. She seemed relaxed almost. Almost. To the untrained eye, she was peacefully asleep, to his though…

Bucky's lips curled up for a split second. Smart girl to stay aware of her surroundings. She didn't know him after all, in her mind she was sure he would strike at any moment and he would if she provoked him. She was listening to him however, a strategy often employed when one was trying to preserve their life, which he could tell she was.

Bucky leaned back slightly in the rocking chair. He wondered if she could talk, if she would try to appeal to his humanity. They all seemed to do that at one point or another. Beg for mercy, ask to be spared, promise to not tell anyone. All were killed by his hands, though, then he was forced to kill them. HYDRA controlled him, made him kill innocents to further their agendas.

What had they made her do?

His metal fist came up to his mouth, lost in thought as he watched the girl.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Another chapter!**

 **Thank you karina001 for your review!**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **~Twisty**


	5. Determined

The morning sun crept into the cabin. Neither being inside had moved yet from their spots. Fairy had fallen asleep at some point during the middle of the night, the small comfort of the couch sending her to dream land. She didn't dream anything though, which she was thankful for. Usually she slept in thirty-minute spurts, her mind constantly waring itself.

Bucky on the other hand got no sleep. It wasn't so much because of the girl as it was the images that plagued him. The second he would relax to fall asleep, his demons came out to play. Screams, torture, destruction; it never ended. Currently the super soldier was leaning back in the rocking chair, eyes closed. He was listening to the girl.

Fairy slowly woke up, her eyes opening to the rays of sun that peaked out from the curtain. She made a soft grunt before slowly sitting up and yawning. Her eyes slowly adjusted to her surrounds again. The cabin looked older in the daylight but she could now see little statues and knick-knacks lined the top of the fireplace and a few here and there on the bookshelf.

A creak broke her from her thoughts, her head turning to the direction of the super soldier. Gun metal blue eyes on her. James Buchanan Barnes looked much different in the light, more commanding. His face, while mysterious in the dark, was tired in the light.

She eyed him warily.

"You need to eat." He said getting up. She watched as he walked by prepared to take a hit if need be. It never came though. Green eyes never left him as he went through a black back pack and pulled out two MRE packs. He opened the first one which contained what looked to be shredded beef in BBQ sauce. It didn't smell too appetizing but the grumble coming from her stomach didn't care. He opened up a fork and dug into the meat before putting it towards her for her to eat.

Fairy stared at him.

Why? Why was he doing this? What was his end game? He was a super soldier! ONE OF HYDRA'S BEST! He shouldn't be feeding her or giving her water or making sure she was comfortable. A rumble snapped her out of her thoughts. Bucky was getting angry. His jaw clenched tightly. Slowly she opened her mouth only to have the food shoved in it. She ate it slowly, cautiously. Before she could finish, he had another fork full of food in front of her.

 _Impatient._

She opened her mouth again and was met with the same aggressive shove of food. She ate it slowly again. Bucky put the fork into the pack, his hand snapped out and grabbed her hair tightly forcing her closer to him.

"If you're going to act like a scared little animal, I'll treat you like one." His voice was cold and vicious. The girl's green eyes were wide with surprise, which he mistook for terror. "Now eat your damn food before I shove it down your throat." With that he let go of her hair. He dug into the pack once again, this time Fairy ate much quicker, getting the food down as he fed her. When the first pack was done, he moved on to the next pack and with the same amount of aggression made her finish it.

He couldn't feed her too much as that would only prove to upset her stomach but she did need the protein if her wounds were going to heal. He picked up his mess and walked out into the kitchen. When he was finished throwing it away, his hands went to the sink as his jaw clenched. He needed a way to cool down, but the girl was in here. He knew the knots he tied in the rope constricting her arms would be near impossible for her to break, even if she turned into the beast. Unless of course if she had a knife, or someone to help her. Seeing as he wasn't looking to untie her and she was naked when she had turned back into a human indicating no knife, he felt comfortable enough in his abilities to track her down if she decided to run, which would be stupid with her arms tied like that.

He knew she wasn't stupid.

He stood up straight and ran a hand through his hair, before walking back into the living room. He walked to the front door of the cabin and opened it before pausing, his head turned slightly to eye the girl out of the corner of his own. He didn't say anything to her but his posture was a warning. The girl eyed him back before looking down at her knees while she sat on the couch.

After a few seconds, Bucky left.

* * *

Fairy had watched as Bucky frustratingly went into the kitchen. She listened to him closely. She was rather confused as to what set him off. Obviously, she wasn't going to just trust his intentions were good. He had her tied up, he was a killer; did he expect her to just be ok with his 'kindness'? No. She was being cautious. She's had men and some women show her 'kindness' before but always wanted something in return. Which was always taken with force.

Why would he be any different?

She watched warily as he walked back into the living room, he didn't look at her though. He went straight to the front door. When he opened it, he turned his head slightly to look at her. He didn't need to say anything, Fairy knew this was a warning.

' _Don't even think about it.'_

Fairy's eyes dropped back down to her knees. When he finally walked out, her eyes closed. She counted his steps as he walked away from the door.

' _One, two, three, four, five…'_

He stopped at the right side of the entrance to the cabin. He was waiting, listening to her. Waiting for her to make a break for it.

Twenty minutes passed before he actually walked away. Fairy waited another ten to be sure Bucky was actually gone. She got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen slowly, quietly. She looked around, no immediate signs of a knife or sharp object to get this rope off of her. She went to one of the drawers, with her back turned to the drawer she lifted her arms enough to pull it open, silverware was in it but no sign of a knife she was looking for. She went to the next drawer which was filled with old butcher knives, steak knives, and chef's knives. She moved her arms again, the angle making her shoulder pop as she reached in and touched each knife. Her index finger ran across each blade, most were dull and would not be able to help her with the ropes that bound her. She ran her finger across a particularly sharp serrated steak knife, which sliced into her finger slightly.

 _Perfect._

She tried her best to move the knife around to start cutting the rope but nothing was working. Her eyes scanned the room. Surely there was somewhere she could put the butt of the knife into? She looked at the floor and saw cracks between the boards. No, she wouldn't be able to get out of it quick enough. She scanned the wall, after all it was a log cabin. She found a vertical opening just wide enough to shove the knife into.

This was going to be difficult.

With her back turned to the wall were the crack was, she began to mess with the knife. Her eyes were closed as she concentrated in getting it into the crack enough to start sawing the rope off of her. Each time she tried, the knife wouldn't get into the crack enough. It would fall to the floor and she was forced to pick it up and try again. Anyone looking at her would have laughed. It was quite comical on how she had to pick the knife up.

Fairy was growing frustrated.

She stopped what she was doing and took deep breathes. She would have to hold the knife by its blade to get it into the crack. She was trying to avoid that.

With a set determination, she flipped the blade over to face upwards and held onto it tightly with her hands, right hand gripped the blade while the left covered the right to help force it. It bit a little into her but nothing to do any damage yet. She took a deep breath before trying to force the knife into the crack in the wall. Her right hand began to become numb from the pain, she felt blood trickle down from her hands. She forced it as much as she could but it was holding enough to get her out of the restraints.

* * *

A few cuts to her arms later, Fairy was out of rope. Blood dripped from her arms and the wound on her hand went from numb to slightly throbbing but she was free from her restraints. She slowly made her way to the back door. Bucky had left through the forest to the front right side of the cabin.

Her hand rested on the door knob, she closed her eyes once again, listening to any movement that might be outside that door. She didn't hear him, only birds and the subtle sounds of the forest.

She opened the door slowly to the back porch. Stepping out quietly, Fairy slowly closed the door behind her. If she wasn't in such a hurry she would have stopped to admire the cabin and surrounding forest. It was quiet and beautiful here, a place she would love to relax and live at.

As soon as Fairy was off of the porch, she booked it into the forest. All her focus now was on getting out of there. She made sure to run in different directions to hopefully throw the super soldier off of her trail. She knew it wouldn't be that simple but she had to try.

* * *

She stopped after running for a while. She listened to her surroundings, seeing if she had successfully gotten away from him. Everything was quiet here in the deep forest, too quiet.

She hid quickly in some underbrush sensing something was close by. She listened closely and could make out the distinct sound of footsteps. They were soft, to any human ear it would be undetectable but to hers they were just barely there. Fairy didn't move a muscle as she saw Bucky emerge into the clearing she had just been in.

How had he found her?!

She was sure she covered her tracks well. Even made to throw him off a couple of times. She watched as he went to the middle of the clearing and scanned the trees searching for her. He turned his back to where Fairy was hiding and began to walk in the opposite direction.

As he disappeared from sight, Fairy waited. She listened to him walk away. When she couldn't hear him anymore, she quietly began to move. She slowly backed out of the underbrush she was hiding in. She kept her eyes in the direction he had disappeared to.

A small triumph grew in her as she continued to slowly inch backwards. He hadn't seen her. She could escape!

Her victory was short lived, for as she turned to begin running again she was met with the very broad chest of said super soldier. Her eyes widened in shock and terror.

Before she could think any further, Bucky's metallic hand shot out and wrapped around her neck tightly choking her. Fairy brought her hands up to his metallic wrist and tried her best to pry it off. The more she struggled the more Bucky tightened his grip.

"You trying to go back to HYDRA?" Bucky ground out, the rage in his eyes burned through the girl. A choke answered his question. Bucky lifted the girl off of the ground by her neck bringing her to eye level with him. "I'd suggest you find your voice really quick, little girl."

Another choke answered him before she croaked out "..No.."

Bucky growled and threw her on the ground. Fairy coughed out holding her neck as air rushed back into her lungs. She had no time to gather herself however, Bucky grabbed her hair and started dragging the girl back to the cabin. Bushes and branches smacked at her body as he forced her back.

When they reached it, Bucky dragged her inside and practically threw her back on the couch. Fairy's head was hurting by how harsh he had been holding her. He stood above her with his hands balled into fists, the pure rage seeping out of him in waves.

Fairy was scared now.

Slowly he bent down. As he did Fairy sank as far back into the couch as she possibly could, her hands gripped the couch cushions tightly. His metallic hand reached out and gripped the back of the couch right by her head making her wince as if he was going to strike her. Her eyes were wide as his face came inches from hers.

"You move from this couch, and I'll be adding to those pretty little scars."

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Oh ho! More interaction between the two!**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **~Twisty**


	6. That Won't Happen Again

Bucky sat quietly listening to the girl as she slept. He wasn't actually sure if she had been asleep, her breath had been even throughout their entire interaction the day before. She was practiced and calculating. When he heard her move, his eyes opened.

In the light the girl looked to be about twenty-two though her eyes showed wisdom beyond her years. Dark circles from lack of sleep were under her eyes and cheeks were slightly sunken in due to malnutrition. She hadn't been well taken care of by HYDRA which didn't surprise him.

Bucky watched as her eyes explored about the room. She seemed to be lost in thought. He moved his chair back slightly making it creak enough so she could hear it. When her eyes landed on him, he took a moment to truly look at her. There was set determination and defiance in them; Bucky admired that.

"You need to eat." He said getting up. He felt her eyes on him as he moved to get the MRE's from his pack. He didn't have many but knew she needed to eat if she were start healing properly. He sat down and opened the pack to feed the girl. When he brought the fork towards her he watched as she stared at him. He waited a bit but saw no movement from her. She was suspicious of him. While he couldn't blame her, he was starting to lose his patience. A rumble came from his chest, snapping her out of her thoughts. She slowly took the food. He immediately dug in to get another fork full and waiting rather impatiently for her to take the second bite.

Bucky gave it an aggressive shove when she opened her mouth to take the next bite. She ate slowly, cautiously. This set Bucky off. The very loose coil inside him snapped. Before he could stop himself, his hand gripped her hair tightly and he was pulling her towards him.

"If you're going to act like a scared little animal, I'll treat you like one."

* * *

After having left the girl, Bucky worked out vigorously. Every time he felt this angry he found solace in working out or cleaning his guns. He had already cleaned each one meticulously while the girl had been out. He pushed his body hard working out his frustration.

If he were being honest with himself, something about seeing that girl act so cautiously around him set him off. He wasn't even really sure why that was. She had been a victim of HYDRA, and seemed to be a survivor. The scars on her body had suggested the agents that held her had put her through every kind of torture.

After a while of pushing himself, he stopped and began to make his way back to the cabin. His mind was lost in thought now. What exactly would he do with the girl? He wasn't going to release her, he knew that. He also wasn't going to just hand her over to HYDRA either. What if she turned back into that beast? Was she going to attack him again? This time he didn't have a collar on her that he could just punch and get that thing to stop. He would deal with that when it came to it.

For now, it looked like he was going to be stuck with her.

As soon as Bucky was at the outside of the cabin he knew something was wrong. His eyes scanned the cabin before walking up to it. He forced the front door open harshly, fully expecting to see HYDRA agents inside.

However, the super soldier found nothing.

The girl was not on the couch.

Bucky growled to himself. He searched through the cabin before making his way to the kitchen. His eyes landed on the knife in the wall which was covered in blood, then went to the bloody mess of ropes on the floor. His hands balled into fists at his side.

 _Smart girl._

He tore the back door open and made his way quickly in the direction Fairy had run off to. It wasn't too difficult to follow her trail, blood was coming from what he assumed was her arms and hands. She hadn't covered them. He noticed the trail veer off to the left and began to follow it before stopping. He looked down at the blood trail and noticed it back tracked the way she came.

She was trying to divert him away from where she had actually gone. If he wasn't a super soldier that might have worked.

Bucky was becoming more and more livid as he followed suite. It wasn't until he heard movement ahead of him that he stopped running and stealthily began to move. He stopped when he didn't hear anything again. She was listening for him. He slowly made his way to where he had heard her. He walked into the clearing and made sure to give no indication he saw the small blood trail move off into the underbrush to his right. His eyes scanned the tree line. He didn't actually see her and if there wasn't a blood trail to lead him to her, he would have had a difficult time actually knowing she was there.

He turned his back to her and moved in the opposite direction. He made sure to make his foot falls slightly loud as he walked away to give her enough confidence to come out of hiding. He circled around in the shadows to cut her off from running away. He stood just far enough away from her as she emerged from her hiding place, watching her closely. She turned and crashed right into his chest.

Terror was in her eyes.

His hand snapped out before she could go any further and began to squeeze her throat. His metallic hand showed no mercy as she clawed at it to get it away from her. "You trying to go back to HYDRA?" Bucky ground out, the rage in his eyes burned through the girl. A choke answered his question. Bucky lifted the girl off of the ground by her neck bringing her to eye level with him. "I'd suggest you find your voice really quick, little girl." He was absolutely livid and by the look on her face she was afraid of what exactly he would do if she gave him the wrong answer.

"..No.." She choked out. Something in her eyes made him believe that was the truth.

He growled at that and threw her on the ground. His hand shot out tangling itself in her hair before he began dragging her back to the cabin. She didn't scream or fight him like he was half expecting her to. No, she let herself be taken back. This made the man even angrier.

When they reached the cabin and went inside, Bucky practically threw her on the couch. He stood above her watching her as she looked at him with wide eyes. His fists balled at his side. Slowly he bent towards her, she sunk into the couch trying to put as much distance between the two of them as she could. Bucky wasn't going to allow that though. He brought his hand up to right next to her head, making her wince as he did.

"You move from this couch, and I'll be adding to those pretty little scars." Bucky ground out. Her eyes looked deep into his. Slowly she nodded her understanding of his demand. His jaw clenched as he watched her for a few more moments before standing up straight. He made his way to the rocking chair where he lifted it up and set it in front of the terrified girl, she was watching him nervously while still gripping the couch. Bucky next grabbed the first aid kit.

If she kept this up he would be out of supplies.

Bucky sat down, placing the kit on the ground he opened it and pulled out supplies to begin working on her fresh wounds. Gun-metal blue eyes met hers, he brought his metallic hand out to her.

Fairy's right damaged hand slowly came out to his metallic one, the girl was being cautious now afraid to set him off. He gently turned her hand over, palm facing up. As he inspected her wounds, Bucky began to grow more and more angry.

"Why?" he asked eyeing her hand. It was the worst of them all, a deep gash ran across her palm. If she had done it any harder she would have hit bone. Bucky was unsure if he was more impressed by her will to escape or furious by his underestimation of her.

"To escape." The raven-haired girl said just above a whisper. Her voice was hoarse from not being used in a while. Bucky assumed she was forced to be quiet during her time with HYDRA.

"How did that work out for you?" Bucky snarked, a hint of his former self slipping through.

The girl cast her eyes down. Bucky watched her for a moment before he began to clean and dress her self-inflicted wounds. The entire time she didn't flinch, she no longer felt pain; that Bucky could relate to. When he finished with both of her arms, Bucky leaned back in the wooden chair. "What were you going to do if you had gotten away from me?" The girl stayed quiet. "Were you going to go back to HYDRA?"

"No."

"Where were you going?"

"Anywhere."

"Do you even know where you are?"

"Doesn't matter."

Bucky was growing impatient with the simple answers the girl was giving. "Why did you try to leave?"

At this question Fairy looked up at the man. "Why do you want to keep me?" She croaked out a little louder then she had been answering him. It hurt her throat slightly.

Bucky growled "Answer my question."

"Answer mine." She challenged.

Bucky was close to loosing it. He was starting to regret making her talk, though a small part of him welcomed the interaction. "No." he answered making her raise an eyebrow. "I won't answer it."

Fairy relaxed backwards in the couch not offering an answer to him. She didn't need to say anything, the defiance in her eyes was apparent.

The two stared at each other for some time after that. They searched each other trying to see if one would make a move to attack. The tension was palpable between the two. Bucky finally leaned forward, his elbows rested on his thighs and his hands came linked in front of him.

"I underestimated you, that won't happen again."

* * *

 **AN:**

 **WOO! Another Chapter finally!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has so far read, favorited, and follows this story. You all are awesome! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Special thank you to Karina and Sam!**

 **Karina001: Indeed, he and she are not! Though can you blame either of them? They have definitely not been made to act like a lady or gentleman throughout their lives. I'm glad you liked that touch! Can't have him acting unlike himself. Thank you for the review as always!**

 **Sam0728: I KNOW! That's what I said too but honestly, he isn't really the old Bucky, well not entirely anyway. Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **~Twisty**


	7. On the Run

Fairy watched the man as he leaned forward, dangerous, intimidating. "I underestimated you, that won't happen again." His words rang through her ears.

 _I won't either._

The feeling was beyond mutual. She didn't have to ask him how he found her, it was obvious. She was disappointed in herself that she didn't have the foresight to cover her wounds before-hand but didn't dwell on it too long. She needed to focus on surviving whatever this man had in store for her, which she was still unsure of what exactly. He was extremely unpredictable from what she could tell with the short interactions she had with him. She hadn't dealt with anything like this before. She wasn't sure exactly what she could do to try to get him to drop his guard. She wasn't going to debase herself by flirting with him, there were other prisoners that had done that to the guards at the facility that she was kept at. It hadn't ended well for them. Others had lowered themselves to sleeping with some of them as well. The guards always took the advances and sometimes treated the prisoners better, but it never lasted long.

Fairy's ear twitched as she listened to her surroundings. She heard something outside. It sounded like…

Her eyes went wide, before she could react any further the super soldier in front of her grabbed her and jumped over the couch covering the lycan girl as a flashbang grenade broke through the window and landed just where Bucky had been sitting. As soon as it went off, a team of HYDRA agents opened the front door. While they were expecting to be greeted by a very defiant and defensive girl, they were not expecting to come face to face with the Winter Soldier.

Bucky was pissed. All the rage he had pent up from chasing the girl came out. Unfortunately for the agents, they were on the receiving end of it. One by one, each agent that tried to get through the front door went down. Each bullet that rang out got blocked by the metallic arm on the super soldier. Fairy watched in amazement at how deadly her captor was. Each kill was calculated and precise. It was an absolute massacre but at the same time, no where near as bloody as the beast that lay within her.

Her head snapped in the direction of the back door as it was kicked open. She should have known the cabin would be surrounded. Fairy got up from where she was hiding behind the couch. The beast lay dormant inside of her because of the toxins from the collar that was released when Bucky broke it but that didn't mean she couldn't fight. She was equally as deadly. As soon as the first agent came through the opening to the living room, Fairy pounced. Punch after punch was thrown, the agent was putting up a good fight, that is until Fairy caught a glimpse of the tactical knife on the agent's side. She took it out of it's holster and stabbed it straight into the man's neck, he dropped immediately.

She wasn't above killing these men.

Each agent that came within her reach went down. Fairy left no man alive as she went from one agent to the next. Unknown to her, Bucky was watching her out of the corner of his eyes as he too made waste to the HYDRA agents coming in. The agents coming in through the back didn't have normal guns like the agents coming in through the front did, theirs were high powered tranquilizer guns.

They were trying to take the girl.

Bucky acted quickly, he snapped the last agent's neck coming through the front door and made his way to Fairy who hadn't noticed one of the tranquilizer guns pointed at her as she took down another agent.

The shot rang out. Fairy looked up just in time to see the dart flying towards her. Her eyes closed tightly. She waited to feel the stinging of the needle and liquid enter her blood stream as it did so many times before, however that sensation never came. She looked up to see Bucky blocking the tranquilizers that were now being shot towards her. Bucky moved forward and began to take down the men.

When the last man was down, he turned to Fairy and grabbed her arm. He didn't say anything as he grabbed his black backpack and moved towards the front door. He took one of his guns out as they moved out of the cabin. Bucky held onto Fairy's arm as they quickly made their way through the trees. Bucky was on high alert. He listened to the surrounding area as they moved. They made it to the main dirt road in the forest to find empty black SUVs parked on the side of it.

They needed a quick escape, Bucky practically threw Fairy into the first SUV. He made his way to the driver's side and got in.

Fairy noticed the agents hadn't taken the keys with them as Bucky started up the vehicle. That was rather dense of them. Fairy was jostled back to reality as Bucky tore out of the area. She hadn't buckled up yet which would probably be a good idea seeing how Bucky was driving. She buckled herself and watched as the trees blurred by, Bucky's grip was tight on the steering wheel making it creak slightly. He was pissed.

Fairy's adrenaline slowly began to wear off as they got farther and farther away from the area. Fear was now setting in. They had come so close to taking her again. She had failed a mission which never happened. HYDRA didn't treat her well on the best of times, she could only imagine for what she was in store for at the facility on the worst.

* * *

An hour and a half later.

The closest city to where they had been came into view. On a normal car drive, it would have taken at least two and a half to three hours to get to the cabin they had been at however with the speed Bucky was going they closed the distance in no time. The drive was quiet between the two. Bucky was slowly coming down from his anger and Fairy was usually quiet to begin with.

Bucky stopped at a store just on the outside of the city. He parked and looked over to Fairy. "Get in the back."

Fairy looked back. She saw the anger dance around in his gun-metal orbs. She opted to comply to his demand (she could tell he never requested anything) and got into the back seat. Bucky waited for her, watching her from the rearview mirror. Once she was in the back seat, he got out of the car. Fairy was expecting him to come in the back seat with her to do who knows what but instead was surprised to watch him go to the trunk of the SUV. She could see directly into it as he opened the back hatch and began to rifle through the contents. There were weapons galore in the trunk. Bucky wasn't really paying much attention to them though, only a few caught his attention enough to throw into a duffle bag along with the ammo.

Bucky stopped when he found what he needed. He eyed the clothes he found making sure there were no logos on them to indicate where they had come from. Next, he grabbed a spare set of boots and socks. He quickly made his way to the door right next to where Fairy sat, opening it he gave her the clothes. "Get changed." Fairy gave him a confused look. "Those clothes you have on are too big, your ass was hanging out while you were fighting."

Fairy gave a derisive snort. She didn't look at him as she began to get changed. The clothes given to her consisted of a dark grey sweat pant and a black t-shirt. They were on the medium side which was still slightly large for her thinned out frame but luckily they fit much better than the super soldier's clothes. She put the boots on next which fit surprisingly well. She turned back to Bucky to see he had been watching her the entire time.

It annoyed her.

"What?"

"Come on" The infuriating man answered. He moved back to the trunk of the car and grabbed the duffle bag of guns. He handed Fairy the black backpack as she followed him to the back. "Don't lose it."

Fairy nodded putting it on. Bucky shut the trunk and the two abandoned the car.

* * *

Hours later.

Bucky had stolen a truck with ease. Not the first time he had done it. The girl now sat in the passenger side as they drove through Pennsylvania towards Ohio. The truck ride had been much less hectic now, less tense. The two hadn't spoken since outside the small store.

Bucky wasn't uncomfortable by the silence per se, he just enjoyed being able to talk to someone. "What's your name?"

"Why?"

Bucky's jaw twitched slightly. "Why do you like to answer a question with another question?"

"Answers can get you killed." Fairy replied. She kept her eyes forward where they had been since they had stolen to truck.

A growl escaped Bucky's mouth. Although she did have a point, she made it increasingly difficult to deal with her and she's only been awake for less than 48 hours. He went back to being quiet.

Fairy turned to look at him. He hadn't exactly tried to kill her, in fact, he had stopped HYDRA from taking her again.

"Fairy."

Bucky looked at her out of the corner of his eye, amusement now danced in his orbs. "Like the creatures with wings?" There was a small teasing tone to his voice.

"It's a nickname. My name is Farren." Fairy said ignoring his slight teasing. She turned herself back to watching out the windshield. "You're James Buchanan Barnes right?"

There was a silence between the two again.

"Bucky."

Fairy's eyes turned back to the man driving. "Like the male version of a deer?" Fairy's tone didn't indicate any teasing but she was. Bucky didn't answer her but looked out of the corner of his eye again. The look in his eye made Fairy believe she was pushing a button that she may not want to keep pushing. She shook her head and leaned it against the window now watching as the houses they drove passed zoomed by.

What Fairy failed to notice was the smallest of smiles grace the super soldier's mouth.

* * *

That night.

Bucky stopped the truck at a cheap motel on the outskirts of a small town. If he were by himself he would have just slept in the truck but he had someone with him who was probably in worse shape than he was, the least he could do was get her in a bed to sleep for the night. It may be the only comfort she has for a while. He looked over at Fairy who was looking around the rinky dink motel. When she realized she was being watched, her head turned to Bucky.

"You try to leave…."

"You'll be adding to my pretty little scars." Fairy interrupted. "I heard you the first time."

Bucky watched her a few more minutes before getting out of the truck. He walked to the front desk. The man at the counter barely paid any attention to him as he watched some action movie. Bucky was able to just tell him a name and pay in cash. He walked back out to the truck and parked it near where their room was.

Bucky was the first to enter the room, he hadn't let his guard down since they left the cabin. His eyes scanned it. The room was simple, queen sized bed, bathroom off to the left side in the back, old style TV. It was old but it was relatively clean. A few stains littered the dingy carpet but nothing that would harm anyone. Bucky put his duffle bag down by the door.

Fairy walked into the room and did her own check. She would have smelled it if someone else was in here but you never really could be too sure. She dropped the backpack on the bed. When she turned towards the super soldier, she almost jumped out of her skin. He had been standing right behind her. Slowly he began to move forward, making her move back. The look in his eyes didn't offer her comfort. She wasn't entirely sure what it was, but she didn't register it as friendly.

Before she knew it, she was in the bathroom. "Shower." Bucky said taking up most of the door way.

Fairy eyed him for a bit not moving. What was he playing at?

Bucky crossed his arms over his chest. "What? You expect me to just trust you?"

"I expected you to try and kill me." Fairy countered.

"I'm still thinking about it."

Fairy ignored his comment. She was about to turn to the tub when she got her reflection in the mirror. Time stopped for her.

When HYDRA had taken her, she was 17. She had a fuller figure and a slight tan graced her skin. She liked the outdoors most from what she could remember. Her hair had only come just passed her shoulders as she liked it on the short side. It was always easier to take care of. She wasn't what most would call beautiful but she was herself. She was Fairy.

Now…

She looked like she was in her twenties. Her face was sunken in and adorned with scars. There was a bandage wrapped around her neck where her collar had been which was slightly bloody, she assumed from the previous fighting she had done. Her skin was pale now, she didn't exactly see the outside unless it was on missions or when the HYDRA agents brought her back to the facility. Her hair was a matted mess and went down to her butt. It looked wild which she guessed fit her somewhat.

She didn't recognize herself.

A small noise broke her from her trance. She looked to Bucky who still stood in the door way. He was watching her but there was no anger there. "It's been awhile." She said softly. She turned away from the mirror towards the tub. She began by taking off her bandages.

Bucky left the door way and went to the bed where he sat down. He turned on the TV but kept his eye on the girl as she turned the water on and stripped to get into the shower. He didn't give her a time limit. This was probably the first real shower she had in some time. He resigned himself to let her have her freedom for the time being.

Fairy must have spent a good forty minutes in the shower. The heat of the water helped rejuvenate herself. She scrubbed all the grime from years of being in a cage away. She left the conditioner in her hair after shampooing it for a while, she knew it was probably futile and would need to be cut anyway but it would make it easier to manage at least. When she finished getting dressed again she walked out of the bathroom.

"Do you have scissors?" She asked.

"Why?"

"To cut my hair."

Bucky shook his head "No." He got up from the bed and went to his backpack. He pulled out a straight razor. "I have this though." He said going to her. "Sit." She sat on the toilet and let him begin cutting her hair. It was on the thicker side so Bucky had to work in sections. When all was said and done, Fairy's hair now was just above her shoulders. Bucky found it rather soft compared to when he first grabbed her head. It was a little uneven in places but he did a good enough job. She looked different now, better.

He wasn't going to admit that to her though.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Finally another chapter!**

 **Quite a bit has happened in this chapter. Much more interaction and finally a name! Farren is a French name meaning "Bandit" or "Ferret". This plays into the story later down the line.**

 **Hopefully you all enjoyed!**

 **~Twisty**


	8. Casual Conversation

Fairy didn't get to sleep. Fresh bandages adorned her neck and arms, her wounds had been gently wrapped by the soldier. She could hear the man in the chair breathing softly, if she didn't know better she would have guessed he was asleep. She was extremely confused as to why this man was keeping her like this. She wasn't going to risk leaving again, not just yet anyway.

Her thoughts turned to the sights she saw throughout their running away from HYDRA. She didn't remember much of her life before HYDRA took her, but it was much different than it was now. The cities were smaller then, houses looked different, vehicles too. People dressed different as well. She knew HYDRA had kept her for awhile, but she wasn't sure how long exactly.

"Can't sleep?" The silence was broken by the low voice of the super soldier. She could feel his eyes on her back.

"No." She said softly. Another silence fell over the two. Fairy turned over in the bed to face him. She was right, he was looking at her. "You either?"

"I don't get much sleep." He answered simply.

"Why?"

"I think I liked it better when you didn't talk." Bucky replied. Silence again fell over them. Fairy looked away from him but stayed turned to him. Bucky watched her as she seemed to be lost in thought. "I get flashes of…memories…"

"Like what?"

Bucky was quiet again. "Screams, from people I was forced to kill. Sometimes my own too."

Fairy watched his face as he became lost in thought. They were similar but different at the same time. "Did they brainwash you?" She asked softly.

"Yea."

"What made you snap out of it?"

"A man named Steve…. I used to know him. I don't remember much about him though. Whatever I do remember, I write down." Fairy nodded. "What about you?"

"I don't remember anything about my life before…. Just my name."

"And why can't you sleep?"

"She keeps me up at night." Fairy replied. Bucky looked at her confused. "The wolf."

"The beast?"

Fairy nodded at that. She was used to people calling her other half a beast or abomination. They didn't see her like Fairy did.

"Are you able to communicate with her?" Bucky asked curiously. Fairy was in a unique position, she had another side to her that was sentient. It was somewhat like Bucky, though he viewed the Winter Soldier as more of a program forced inside of him.

"Not exactly." Fairy answered "She'll show me what she's done. I think she enjoys making me uncomfortable…"

"What does she show you?"

Fairy grew quiet again. Flashes of all the memories of what the wolf would show her ran through her mind. "Death." Bucky listened to her. "HYDRA used to make her do a number of things, but mostly it was a means to intimidate and kill. The worst was when they had her take out a whole village to kill one agent….. No one was safe… men, women…..children… It didn't matter."

* * *

 _The village lay quiet and isolated. It was the middle of the night, the moon was full and illuminated the small picturesque village. The beast stalked through trees watching it's prey as the villagers slept peacefully. It's one order was to destroy everyone, if the former HYDRA agent wasn't there, it would wait until he returned. It was told to show no mercy._

 _And that it wouldn't._

 _It quickly made it's way into the village, it stuck by the shadows. It may be massive but it was stealthy. It took the first house out with ease, an older couple resided there. Well…. not anymore. House after house the beast went in and destroyed. People were ripped apart, families destroyed. It left misery and death in it's wake._

 _The villagers left alive began to wake up from the screaming and rushed out of their homes to try to avoid the beast, none got away. She would run them down and tear them apart with her massive claws, if her fur were any other color than black, it would be drenched in blood._

 _One particular home caught her attention, she could smell his scent all over it. This was the agent's home._

 _Perfect._

 _Her massive clawed hand ripped the door off of it's hinges as she stalked into the home. Screams greeted her. They were not that of the agent's you see but his family. A small woman and her son huddled in the corner of the living room, both sobbing, pleading for help._

 _But none would come._

 _The beast reached out to the woman first who screamed for the boy to run, unfortunately he was frozen in terror. She grabbed the woman by the throat and slammed her other hand straight through the woman's gut. Blood spurt out of the agent's wife's mouth. The beast quickly threw the woman off to the side and stalked over to the boy who was screaming in horror at seeing his mother's insides. The beast's clawed hand reached out and wrapped around the boy's neck. She made it quick for him, the snap rang out._

 _A gargled sound could be heard as the wife reached for her now lifeless son. The beast turned it's head to the woman lying on the ground, she was still alive._

 _A low satisfied growl came from her mouth._

* * *

 _Hours had passed before the HYDRA agent finally returned to his village. He was expecting everyone to be sound asleep, what he found made him pause. His village was destroyed, blood, body parts, viscera covered the roads and homes. His neighbors lay in pieces, childhood friends torn limb from limb. All of this was rather shocking to the agent but there was only one home he was truly worried about. He quickly and quietly made his way to his home, he said a silent prayer under his breath hoping his wife and child were safe._

 _He had always thought the rumors were myth, that there were no beasts that HYDRA had created. That as long as one kept a low profile, HYDRA would never find an agent that left them. He was clearly terribly mistaken._

 _When his home came into view, his heart sank. The door was ripped from it's hinges. There was still a small part of him that prayed his family was still alive, had somehow escaped._

 _He couldn't stop himself as he ran into the door way "Elena! Peter!" He called out to his wife and child. What he saw when he entered had him stopped in his tracks. His son lay on the floor, motionless. His eyes were wide with shock and horror. It was when he heard a low growl that made his eyes lift from his lifeless son._

 _Time seemed to stand still._

 _There it stood in the corner of the room having waited patiently. A beast from myth, a werewolf. It held his wife who was coherent enough to be reaching out to her husband. He could see the deep scratched from the beast's clawed hand adorning his wife's face and body. Blood and a low gurgle came out of his mouth as if she were trying to tell him something._

 _It had kept her alive long enough for him to see her one last time._

 _His eyes met the golden one's of the beast, a sick smile seemed to form on the muzzled face of it. It's jaws clamped down on his wife's neck and with a loud snap completely decapitated the woman. It threw his wife's head at him. He was too in shock to move._

 _The last scream rang out that night._

* * *

The next day.

Before Fairy and Bucky could travel further, they needed more gas. "Go inside and pay." Bucky said handing her some money at the gas station they were parked at. "If you want anything to eat, get that too."

Fairy nodded and made her way inside. She kept her head down, the less people noticed her the better. She grabbed a few items to drink, she didn't really recognize some of the labels but she got everything that looked non-alcoholic. Then she went and got herself two sandwiches, some chips, two hot dogs that had been under the heat lamp for only a little while and some gummy worms and bears.

She went up to the clerk.

"Mornin' young lady." The older lady said with a smile.

"Morning." Fairy replied.

"Got quite the handsome man out there. He seems pretty protective of you, hasn't stopped staring over here since you came in." She said making conversation as she rang up the items.

"Uh… Yea… " Fairy said softly. She was a little embarrassed by the woman's insinuation that the two were together. She looked around at the counter and caught sight of something that made her pause. "I…Is that the correct date?" Fairy asked just above a whisper.

"Sure is." The older woman replied. She gave Fairy the total, who paid quickly then made her way outside without another word to anyone. She jumped into the truck and slammed the door. She sat in disbelief.

* * *

Bucky had kept his eyes on Fairy the whole time she was in there. He noticed she kept her head down and quickly got what she needed. She was trying to make herself the least noticeable as possible, exactly what he usually does.

He watched as she interacted with the clerk, the older woman was clearly making Fairy uncomfortable. Bucky was close to going in there. His mind immediately going to the worst possible scenario, Fairy was recognized.

When she finally came out, he noticed how quick she got into the truck and the slamming of the door. He pumped the gas and got into their vehicle. "What's wrong?"

"Just go." Fairy said softly. She was clearly upset by something.

"Not until you tell me. What did she say to you?" Bucky wasn't taking this lightly. If they had been spotted there was no use leaving, they would need to fight their way out of this.

Fairy took a deep breath. "Its 2014…" Bucky listened to her. "HYDRA took me in 1977…."

* * *

The two had continued on their journey, the ride being mostly silent again. While Fairy had not been taken in by HYDRA nearly as long as Bucky, he understood the heartache he was sure she was going through.

It didn't surprise him one bit that she was in their captivity so long. He knew what it was like, he however didn't have as much of a shock to his system when he snapped out of the Winter Soldier mind set, HYDRA was very thorough when it came to his training.

He could only imagine what she was really going through right now.

Bucky gripped the steering wheel a little tighter as he looked out of the corner of his eye to Fairy. She had finished her food a few hours earlier and now was staring out of the window. She had her elbow rested on the door and her head rested in her hand. Bucky's jaw clenched tightly at seeing the sadness dance in her bright green eyes.

 **AN:**

 **Finally able to update!**

 **I wanted to give a little insight into how Fairy views her werewolf half, and yes the two are two separate conscious states. Kind of like the Hulk and Bruce Banner though very different.**

 **Thank you to Sam0728, angelstuffing, Karina001 and Racheeele for the reviews. You are awesome!**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **~Twisty**


	9. Kiss Me Part 1

4 weeks later.

Bucky and Fairy found themselves near the front of an alleyway. They had both just changed into new clothing at a department store down the street, hats adorned their head to try to conceal themselves. It was amazing what you could get away with when you took the security tags off of items.

HYDRA had been hot on their tails in the current city they were in. Bucky had made that mistake. He was entirely too focused on Fairy and the happenings of the past few weeks that he had driven into Idaho. He had been previously avoiding any major cities as much as possible as most HYDRA cells were in them.

Idaho was different. He hadn't used this base as often as the Winter Soldier so it didn't even cross his mind when the two of them drove into Boise.

They had been spotted immediately. The HYDRA agents seemed to have been waiting for them. This was a small base but would still be informed to be on the look out for the Winter Soldier and the beast that was with him. Keep the beast alive, do whatever they wanted with the soldier. The HYDRA agents were desperately looking down the street for them. They were in dark clothes, they had guns under their jackets and made themselves as inconspicuous as possible.

Fairy and Bucky stood close to the left side of the wall in the alleyway listening closely to the HYDRA agents as the scoured the streets. Bucky slowly took off the gloves he was currently wearing to reveal the metallic hand underneath.

He was preparing for a fight.

Fairy was thinking quickly. The two of them hadn't fought any HYDRA agents since their time in the cabin. They had done well not to draw attention to themselves even though they looked a bit different from other people; her with scars and him with a metal arm.

If Bucky and her were to fight them, too much attention would be drawn to them, too many innocent people would be in the way of this coming fight.

"Bucky," She said getting the man's attention. "Pretend to kiss me." She registered shock in his eyes and what she was sure was the look of 'Did I just hear you right?' "If we hide our faces enough they won't be able to see us. They'll think we're just two people kissing in an alleyway. They'll walk right by." She said looking at the man. "You don't have to really kiss me, let's just make it look like we are ok?"

Bucky seemed to be deciding something in his head. As he looked at her, he slowly approached her, making her step back into the wall. His body came flush with hers. One of his legs in between hers to hold her perfectly still on the wall. Her eyes were glued to his, the proximity of his body was short circuiting her brain. It felt intimate for her, something she never really experience before.

This was new.

"Why wouldn't I want to kiss you?" Bucky asked and before Fairy could answer, his lips connected with hers.

* * *

 _3 weeks earlier_

 _Fairy and Bucky had gotten more used to each other. They had been on the run for approximately 2 weeks now. The two would steal a car or truck then drive most of the day and night. Fairy had asked Bucky once where the two were going but he never had a real answer._

" _Anywhere." Is what he would say._

 _He had his quirks Fairy found out. Any place they were go to he always kept things neat and orderly. If he was lost in thought or stressed he would clean his guns, disassemble then reassemble them. He would write in his notebook but he would never tell Fairy anything he was writing. She didn't ask either. They would rest in abandoned houses, barns, or old hotels. Bucky seemed to have a keen sense of where these places were. Fairy guessed that was from his Winter Soldier days._

 _The few times the two slept they would immediately awaken. Their pasts coming back to haunt them when they closed their eyes._

 _The two began opening up to each other a little bit more. They didn't have deep conversations but Bucky would reveal every now and again what he remembered from his past. She learned he was from Brooklyn and he and a man named Steve were the best of friends. Steve seemed to get into fights a lot since he was so small, Bucky said his friend was as small as Fairy that he could remember. Fairy would tell him how she would sometimes hear a woman's voice in her dreams that she assumed might be from her mother but she was never actually sure because she could never picture the woman speaking to. She would tell him how nightmares of her time with HYDRA would keep her up at night without truly telling him what she went through. She would be vague about it. Bucky never pressed her on the subject but seemed to know and understand._

 _On this particular day, it was nearing one o'clock in the morning. They had been driving down the interstate for some time now. The two hadn't eaten in a little while, Fairy's stomach began to rumble._

" _Bucky?" She asked in the dark of the truck._

" _Hmm?" He responded letting her know he was listening._

" _Can we stop at a restaurant? I saw back there, on the sign, there is a 24-hour diner up ahead." Bucky was eyeing her from the corner of his eye, she could always feel when he was watching her. The two had avoided any sort of eating place, unless it happened to be a gas station. A few days back they had stopped at a gas station that had a mini restaurant in it, something called Subway. That was the first time the two had eaten anything other than field rations._

 _Bucky took the next exit without answering Fairy and stopped at the diner Fairy referred to. Before the two got out, Bucky scanned the area with his eyes. There were two truckers inside that seemed to be keeping to themselves. One was at the bar area reading a newspaper, drinking coffee and the other was on the right side of the place eating his food. There was one waitress working and an older man working in the kitchen. When he felt it was sufficiently safe, he unbuckled and got out of the truck they were in. Fairy followed behind._

 _When they entered they were greeted by the cheery voice of the waitress. "Welcome! For…. Two?" She asked, slowly. She was looking at Fairy closely._

 _Bucky cleared his throat. "Yes." He said lightly, though he seemed a little incensed. The waitress seemed to stop her staring at Fairy as soon as he spoke._

 _Fairy followed the waitress with Bucky behind her as she brought them to their table. Fairy scooted in the booth so she was closest to the window and noticed when Bucky sat right next to her instead of sitting himself on the other side of the booth. She was confused to why he was doing that. He always liked his personal space and never really did much of invading her own._

 _The waitress seemed to be nervously eyeing Bucky while looking at Fairy. The two of them had jackets on so it wasn't like she saw Bucky's metallic arm. "A… Are you ok?" the waitress asked trying to be brave._

 _Fairy had no idea why she was asking that until it clicked in her head, she had deep scars on her face. This woman must think Bucky had her hostage or was hurting her, and by the look of it Bucky wasn't taking that too well. She saw his hands clenched tightly on his lap._

 _Fairy reached her hand out and gently touched his fist to try to get him to calm down, they didn't need to make a scene after all. She wasn't sure if it would work but she could only hope. "I got into a car accident when I was a teenager. Left me with some pretty ugly scars, killed my parents. I couldn't stay in my hometown after that and moved out this way." Fairy weaved her tale. "Met James here who has been trying to help me cope with everything that happened to me." Fairy put on her best sad face and said softly. "It's hard for me to go out in public because of the stares…."_

 _The waitress seemed to have eaten it up. "Oh!…. Oh I'm so sorry." She said embarrassed. "I didn't mean to assume…"_

" _No, it's ok. You were looking out for me and I appreciate that." Fairy said with a half-smile._

 _The waitress smiled and nodded. She seemed to relax and took their drink order. Sweet tea for the both of them. When the waitress walked away, Fairy finally noticed Bucky was looking at her. "What?" She asked. She turned to the menu, having taken her hand off of his, and looked through what she wanted._

* * *

 _The two had gotten quite the abundance of food. Fairy ate down everything. She had been hungry and while the field rations were ok to curb it every now and again her metabolism worked over time; all the experiments she had gone through and the beast made her body need nutrients and proteins._

 _Bucky on the other hand was a super soldier which she imagined amounted to the same process as what she was going through. When the two were done they went to the register where the waitress gave them their total._

" _You know," She said "You two make a really cute couple. You're really nice to do that for her." She addressed Bucky who nodded to her._

 _Fairy gave a half smile and looped her arm around Bucky's to keep up the rouse "What can I say, he's a keeper." The waitress smiled and Bucky gave her the money for the meal plus a really good tip. The two walked out of the restaurant and went back to the truck they were currently driving. Fairy let go of his arm when the reached it. She sat herself in the passenger seat as usual and listened as Bucky got into the driver's seat while she buckled up. She stopped fussing with her seat belt which always seemed to lock up, it was an older truck, when she realized Bucky wasn't doing the same._

 _He was looking at her with an amused glint in his eyes. Her eyebrow raised at him to ask 'What?' again to which he answered "So we're a couple now?"_

 _Fairy snorted derisively "Yea, keep dreaming buddy."_

 _And in that moment, something happened that short-circuited Fairy's brain for the first time; Bucky laughed. A genuine laugh, the kind of laugh that goes deep into your soul and makes everyone else around you smile with delight at the utter enchantment of it and that's just what she did. A bright smile graced her lips._

* * *

 _Bucky's own brain short-circuited as soon as he saw Fairy smile, and what a smile it was. It was bright but had the subtle hint of mischief behind it, the kind of smile that would capture anyone's attention. This was the real Fairy, not the calculating paranoid being she usually was, but Fairy._

 _His usual barrage of constant chaos running through his head just quieted. The sudden shock of seeing her like that must have registered on his face because the smile from her own seemed to have fallen and the little lycan girl was staring at him._

" _You ok?" She asked softly._

 _Bucky cleared his throat "Yea," he said buckling up, turning the truck on and putting it in reverse "Just peachy, doll."_

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hehe. I know…. I know. I'm being a little mean right now by ending the chapter here but things are about to pick up here soon and in a big way.**

 **Thank you Racheeele, Karina, Sam, Kitty, and Char for the reviews. You all are awesome!**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **~Twisted**

 **(P.S. Thanks for giving this story a chance KittyBear! I'm glad you like it so far.)**


	10. Kiss Me Part 2

_A week later._

 _Fairy and Bucky were currently occupying an abandoned house in some suburb of some small city. Fairy didn't really pay attention. Bucky had been quick to find a new place to hunker down for a little bit, he had gotten paranoid that HYDRA was following them. They hadn't exactly seen any since their time at the cabin which was strange to Fairy._

 _Maybe they had actually lost them?_

 _Fairy doubted it. She had once been on the run for three days, they had found her in a cave. She fought to get away from them again, it didn't work. She did notice Bucky did his best to avoid larger cities, if he could take a route around them he would, if he couldn't they would go right through it without stopping. She supposed it was for precaution but she never really did ask._

 _Right now, she was sitting in what she could have only guessed was once a master bedroom. Bucky had left an hour ago, he said he would be back soon. Their stuff was neatly pushed against the wall closest to door. Fairy rested her head on a mini pillow Bucky had gotten at a store. He wanted it to be light and easy to carry. He also got her a blanket but she preferred to lay on that more than cover with it. He usually slept opposite and away from her, she appreciated that._

 _Bucky had been hesitant about leaving her there. She knew there was still a deep seeded mistrust inside Bucky. She could leave if she wanted to but she kept herself right where she was. She had learned from Bucky just how old he really was. While he looked to be in his late 20s, early 30s, he was really close to a hundred years old. HYDRA had taken him quite some time ago._

 _She realized, when he revealed that to her, that they both were lost in this world. Neither really had a connection to it. While some things were the same from their times, the majority was different. She stayed because of that, because of him._

 _Fairy closed her eyes and listened to her surroundings. Bucky was a hard man to hear. Even with the heavier arm adorning his left side, he was quiet as a ghost. He walked into the room._

" _Trying to catch me off guard again Bucky?" She asked with her eyes still closed._

 _Silence met her for a few seconds before he answered "And if it wasn't me?"_

" _It's always you."_

" _How do you know?" He asked a slight hint of irritation in his voice, he really was trying this time._

" _I have heightened hearing and sense of smell. The metal in your arm gives you away." She said opening her eyes and sitting up._

 _Bucky sat down in front of her "First time I've been told I stink by a girl." This made Fairy give a quiet laugh. Bucky enjoyed listening to her laugh or seeing her smile. She did that more often now since the day at the diner. He found himself doing it too. It was foreign to him but felt right, too right._

 _Fairy noticed a few bags he had been carrying set next to him when he sat down. "What did you get?" She asked curiously. Bucky grabbed the first two bags and handed them to Fairy, he kept quiet while she opened them._

 _Both bags contained shirts, pants, undergarments and two sets of new shoes. Both all black and the word 'Converse' on them. There were two pairs of darker jeans, a pair of light jeans and a pair of sweat pants. Two of the shirts were all black, another had a tie-dyed look to it but was black and red, and another had what looked to be a neon green biohazard sign on it. She didn't really pay attention to the undergarments because she rarely wore them as she was. She looked up from them "You know Bucky, I don't think these will fit you." She said teasingly, she knew they were for her._

 _Bucky grinned slightly "Pretty sure they're for you doll." He shifted. "That's all they really had. A few other shirts that had some words and some characters on them but I had no idea what any of them were so…" Fairy gave one of her smiles that shut the man right up._

" _They're perfect thank you." She said going to the bathroom and changing into the tie-dyed red and black shirt with the new sweats. She had been using anything she could get her hands on for clothes the past few weeks and the jacket Bucky had taken from a house that had the clothing hanging on the line outside to dry. Bucky had taken to calling her 'doll' since the restaurant which Fairy didn't mind. She found it somewhat cute._

 _When she came back out she took the rest of the clothes and folded them up nice and put them in her backpack. She sat back down. She wasn't surprised that they fit her so well, but she hadn't expected him to be so thoughtful._

 _As soon as she sat down Bucky handed her the contents of the other bag; a notebook and two pens. Bucky answered the unasked question when she eyed it curiously. "Its for when you remember anything from before HYDRA… You can write them down."_

 _Fairy smiled, nodding along his explanation. "You're being awfully kind." She said quietly._

" _Yea? You want me to be mean?"_

 _This made the girl laugh a little "No Bucky." She looked down at her notebook and began to flip through the blank pages. She still hadn't remembered anything, Bucky said there must have been nothing to trigger her memories that she's heard or seen. Some amnesia victims would go through that, they would have to wait for something to happen to trigger their memories. Fairy supposed that would explain what she was going through._

 _She wasn't entirely sure what she wanted to write in there. Maybe her nightmares? Maybe her dreams?_

" _Fairy?" Bucky's voice rang out in the silence. Something about it made her look up immediately, like he had an important question to ask. "Since we've been on the run…. You haven't changed.."_

 _Fairy looked at him confused "Changed?"_

" _Into the beast."_

" _Oh. I suppose not."_

" _Aren't you supposed turn at the sight of the moon or something? Isn't that what werewolves do?" He asked curiously._

 _Fairy listened to him. "Well… it doesn't really work like that with me. She can come out whenever she wants to. Moon doesn't really factor in it."_

" _Then why isn't she out now?"_

 _Fairy grew quiet at that question. It always happened like this, HYDRA would release the toxins to control the wolf and she would always be quiet for a day or so. Fairy would have to take the brunt of their brutality during those days "The collar." She said softly. "Any time she or I would mess with it, it would inject us with some serum. It keeps her in check and forces her to change back into me."_

" _It's been off of you for a few weeks now."_

" _You damaged it which put everything it had into putting me into a coma." She replied. "Its never happened like that before…."_

 _The two stayed quiet for some time, both lost in thought. Fairy really didn't know when or if her other self would show again._

" _Why did HYDRA take you?" Bucky asked finally._

 _She remembered why they took her. She couldn't forget that. "They called me a mutant when they took me… Said I had some special ability." She said softly. "I could heal." Bucky looked at her curiously waiting for her to elaborate. "I get a broken bone, I could heal in a matter of minutes and so on. The doctors said they had only ever heard of two other people that could do that as good as I could, brothers if I remember right." She looked at her arms which had been wounded previously from her escape from Bucky, faded scars now adorned them; her neck looked the same. The infection had since passed._

 _Bucky watched her, silently urging her to continue. "Usually I would heal with nothing to show for it, but when they took me…." Fairy went quiet then, a dark shadow passed over her eyes._

 _Bucky could tell her mind went to a dark place then. "What did they do?"_

 _Fairy's hands tightened into fists in her lap, her jaw tightened at his question. "They experimented on me Bucky. They wanted to see how far they could push my body before it stopped healing itself…." She said looking down at her clenched hands. "You see the scars, Bucky… Do I really need to tell you what they did?"_

" _No Fairy, you don't." Bucky said watching her. She seemed to relax slightly. "Are there any others like you?"_

 _Fairy looked up at him "No. None that could change like I could." Bucky nodded at that._

 _Silence went over the two again for a brief period of time before Bucky broke it with a question "So she got a name too or are we going with Wolfy?" he asked teasing Fairy._

 _This made Fairy's cheek flush slightly. She had never divulged to anyone before that she had actually named her wolf half. She never really had anyone to talk to anyway so it was never something she could tell in the first place._

 _Bucky looked at her and she could tell he was trying really hard not to laugh. "You didn't." He said a grin forming on his face. "Please tell me it really isn't Wolfy because I think the neighbors might just hear me laugh."_

 _Fairy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Wolfy is a ridiculous name, I'll have you know." She said looking away from him._

" _Hey it's not that bad. She could be named after a tiny flying creature." He said still teasing._

 _Fairy glared at him. "You're a real jerk you know that James?"_

 _He gave her an earth-shattering smile which made Fairy's brain short-circuit again. She decided she liked that smile. "That's what they tell me."_

 _Fairy tried to keep her glare at him but failed miserably. Her mouth twisted up into a smile. "I bet they do." She cleared her throat. "Her name is Cheza."_

" _Cheza?" Bucky asked. He didn't have a teasing tone to him._

" _Yea… I remember hearing it somewhere once." She said._

" _I like it." Bucky said with a smile._

* * *

 **Present day.**

Bucky had pushed Fairy into the alleyway. He was fuming at himself for allowing HYDRA to know where they were. He knew why that was though. Fairy had distracted him, he found that frustrating as well.

They stood close to each other near the left side of the wall. Bucky listened closely as the men looking for them came close to where they were. He could hear their quiet talks amongst each other as they searched for the Fairy and Bucky. His jaw clenched tightly and he slowly took his gloves off.

It was when Fairy spoke that Bucky stopped his movements. "Bucky, pretend to kiss me."

His mind froze. Did she just…?

"If we hide our faces enough they won't be able to see us. They'll think we're just two people kissing in an alleyway. They'll walk right by." Her big greens eyes were looking into his own.

"You don't have to really kiss me, let's just make it look like we are ok?"

Did she really think he didn't want to? She practically infected his soul. Her matching snark to his own, her playful nature, the glimpses of who she used to be, everything about her made him ache to be close to her. He never wanted to push the subject on her though, he knew what HYDRA had done to her. He knew deep down she didn't trust him and would more than likely never trust anyone.

However, something in her eyes after saying that, a small little glint of disappoint showed through. No, he wouldn't disappoint her. Bucky made up his mind and slowly walked up to her giving her the chance to push him away if she felt too uncomfortable, she didn't. She stood frozen in place, back against the wall, pinned with his body.

It was now or never.

"Why wouldn't I want to kiss you?" He asked but didn't give her a chance to answer. His lips connected with hers. He could tell she was in shock by the sudden action, it didn't take her long to respond to him though. She pressed her lips into his, Bucky couldn't help the pleased rumble that went through his chest. He guided the kiss, not making it too rough. He felt her small hands make their way up his abdominal area to his chest and stop, her fingers splayed across his pectorals. His own hands stayed on either side of her, he was conscious enough not to try anything she didn't want to do.

Bucky barely registered that the HYDRA agents had walked passed them, he broke the kiss slowly. He looked at Fairy who was staring at him like a deer in headlights.

It took a few moments but Fairy finally spoke, "I…I think they left." She said slowly coming back to her senses, she hadn't moved her hands from his chest or pushed him away from her. "I think… we should leave before they come back." Her eyes were looking straight into his, there was something primal behind them.

That wasn't exactly what Bucky had hoped to hear but nodded none the less. His paranoid side took over once again and he pushed himself away from her. He had to keep the both of them safe after all.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I could hear the squees from the last chapter (including my own) so I decided to get this one out to everyone.**

 **I wanted to show even more insight into Fairy's relationship with her other side so everyone understands a bit more on how her werewolf form works and why she hasn't changed in the weeks that Bucky and her have been on the run. The name Cheza is from the anime Wolf's Rain. If you haven't seen it check it out! It's such a beautiful anime.**

 **Also, Fairy was referencing two characters in the story. Leave me comments on who you think the references are! (Know that they will NOT make an appearance in the story if you guess right).**

 **Thanks as always to the people who read, review and follow/favorite this story!**

 **~Twisty**


	11. Glass Shards

Fairy and Bucky left the alleyway and went down the street the opposite way of the HYDRA agents. They walked back to their car making themselves as inconspicuous as possible. In these types of situations, it was always best to walk not run. The little Toyota Camry was exactly where they had left it when they had been spotted, none of the agents were in sight. Bucky gave a signal to Fairy to stay in front of the store front a few feet away. Bucky approached the vehicle cautiously, he knew better than anyone HYDRA could have easily wired the car to explode. He didn't see any of the usual signs of such doings. He quickly opened the back seat and grabbed their bags, making his way back to where Fairy was. She had been surveying their surroundings, both were on high alert right now.

"We have to get another car." Bucky said looking down at her.

"Leave the bags with me and go find one quick." Fairy said looking around still, she couldn't hear or see any of the men after them coming. When she realized he wasn't moving she looked up at him. He was looking at her pointedly, like she would bolt if he left her with the bags. "We don't have time for you to look at me like I'm the next best thing since sliced bread." It was more of a joke to ease her own tension, but it made Bucky crack a smile. "It will look suspicious if we're carrying bags with us down the street, we'll get spotted quicker; Go." She said.

Without a word from the super soldier, he dropped the bags and left down the street. Once he was out of sight, Fairy pushed their bags up against the wall. She was trying her best to make it look less obvious for any HYDRA members that might be around. She waited for Bucky to return.

It didn't take him long to either. He was in a truck this time, dark blue. She opened the passenger door and threw their bags in, luckily they didn't have many. When she got in, Bucky booked it down the road and made his way to the highway, Fairy hurriedly buckled up.

"You should probably slow down." Fairy said slowly coming down from the adrenaline rush she felt, her flight or fight instincts were still in overdrive however. Bucky only clenched the wheel tightly. She noticed a tick in his jaw was forming as a set determination formed in his eyes. "-Are we being followed?"

"I don't know yet." He said calmly, his eyes would look through the rearview mirror every now and again. He didn't seem to see anything though and Fairy noticed the tension on him slowly began to dissipate.

That was a mistake.

Just as they thought they were in the clear, a black SUV rammed itself into Fairy's side of the truck. She tensed up as glass shattered over her from the window. Bucky slammed on the breaks making the truck squeal back. He punched the accelerator and slammed the truck right into the back of SUV. Bullets rang out as the HYDRA agents tried shoot at the both of them. Bucky grabbed Fairy, painfully pushing her down towards the seat so she wouldn't get hit. A bullet grazed Bucky's right arm, that didn't make him lose focus though.

"Stay down." He ground out as he reached towards the duffel with their guns in it.

Fairy unbuckled herself and swatted his hand away. "Focus on driving; I'll shoot." She said taking out a pistol.

"Maybe you should do the driving." Bucky said swerving his truck behind the SUV who was trying to slow down to get back next to them, he wasn't letting them.

"I've been trapped in a facility for thirty-seven years Bucky. I've never driven a day in my life." Fairy ducked again as a few bullets shot passed her head. "I'll shoot, you drive." She said making sure it was loaded.

"Do you even know how to shoot a gun?" He asked swerving yet again.

Fairy pointed to the barrel. "That's the dangerous end, point it at them, squeeze the trigger, don't get you or I killed." She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Think I got it." She sat up and began to shoot through the windshield which was all but destroyed now. It wasn't like she hadn't had to use a gun before, however, she knew she wasn't the best shot. The bullets made their way into the SUV in front of them, making the vehicle careen uncontrollably.

Bucky took his chance and slammed their truck into the SUV making it jackknife and flip into the air. Just as Bucky slammed on the truck's breaks, the back of the truck was slammed into by another SUV that Bucky hadn't seen following them. Bucky overcorrected the truck only to have it also flip over, the new SUV slamming into it and pushing the truck across the lanes to the median. As soon as they stopped Bucky was out of the truck and fighting off the small amount of HYDRA agents in the SUV. He made quick work of them. Cars and trucks continued by the scene, everyone seemed too afraid to stop.

Bucky looked over at the other SUV, the men in there were either dead or knocked out. He wasn't worried about them but he was starting to get concerned more would be on their way. It was then he noticed Fairy hadn't come out of the truck.

"Fairy?" He called to her. There was no response. He quickly went to her side of the truck and noticed she was a tangled mess of limbs. He broke open the truck door and pulled her out of the truck. "Fairy?" He asked again gently shaking her, trying to get her awake. He noticed her forehead was bleeding and a few glass pieces were lodged into her skin. He put his ear up to her chest and could hear her breathing, her heart was beating fine as well. She was just knocked out. She must have hit her head when they were slammed into then got tossed around. He growled at himself for not protecting her better. He grabbed the two backpacks of their clothes and whatever he could fit on his person with their guns. He lifted Fairy over his shoulder.

He disappeared with her, leaving the wreckage and the men behind.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Canada.**

Over a month had passed since Dr. Richter had seen his creation. His patience was wearing thin. He would snap at any of the agents who would bring him news of his beats' elusiveness. It was with that soldier they had sent it to kill. Richter was disappointed it hadn't succeeded.

Well- maybe disappointed wasn't quite the word. Livid. Yes, livid.

He was beyond furious that it hadn't destroyed the soldier, never had it failed before. He would be sure to up its dosage of serum once it was returned to him.

Currently, he sat in his office staring at the door. His metal hand, in a fist which covered his mouth. He had been informed the beast was spotted with the super soldier in Idaho. He could only hope the agents caught it. Richter's eyes looked at the door as it opened.

A soldier walked in "Doctor Richter, we were just informed that the beast slipped through our grasp again." He said slightly nervous.

Richter brought his hand down to under his desk and took out a gun. Without saying anything, he shot the soldier in the head, brain matter and blood splattered his door way and across the hall. His patience was thoroughly tested. He dialed a number on his phone in his office. "Send in Commander Petrov."

The Commander was a tall blonde-haired man. He was an imposing man with just his stare and the very air around him commanded respect. He was around when Richter had created the beast, when it was young and volatile. He had fought it and won. When the Commander walked into the room, he didn't even bat an eye at the dead body on the floor.

"Commander," Richter began "Your agents are extremely disappointing. It seems my creation had slipped through their grasp once again." Richter's thick accent rang out in the room.

Commander Petrov was not one to make excuses or mince words. "I have heard the reports, Doctor." A Russian accent met the doctor's own thick one. "I will be deploying my best team to retrieve the beast."

A humorless smile touched Richter's face. "See that you do." Richter stood and turned away from the Commander to look over the icy landscape their facility was located in.

* * *

Bucky had stuck to less crowded areas as he made his way away from the scene. It wouldn't exactly look right if someone saw him carrying a girl over his shoulder who had a head injury and a plethora of scars over her body. Bucky knew someone would call the police right away and they would be in even more trouble.

He was quick to round corners and avoid people, no one noticed him as he carried Fairy threw alleyways and back streets. He needed to find a car, then find a place they could hunker down until Fairy awoke. He gently placed her down in an alleyway with one of the backpacks under her head. He made sure she was hidden well enough no one would see her from the street unless they walked into the alley and right by her. Bucky quickly acquired a car and retrieved Fairy who was still passed out.

As he drove away from the city, he kept his eye out for any HYDRA agents. None seemed to be following them though. He didn't let his guard down. He wouldn't this time, he was on edge now.

* * *

 **That night.**

Bucky made it to the northern part of Idaho. He drove around a little residential area to find an abandoned house. He decided not go any farther for the time being, Fairy was far more important right now. When he found a house suitable for their needs, he made sure to park the car away from the house. He grabbed their things and brought them inside, he returned for Fairy, carrying her bridal style.

He brought the two of them into the main bedroom and set her down. He worked by flashlight as he pulled the glass from her forehead and bandaged it up. He checked her over as well to see a few bruises here and there but nothing severe.

Bucky sighed running a hand through his hair.

He sat back looking down at Fairy. Since her time with him, she looked much healthier. Her body was no longer the strong, overly skinny it had been but now was filled out and toned. She also wasn't the sickly pale she had been, overall, she looked much better.

Bucky went through their bags taking out their blankets and the mini pillow he had gotten for Fairy. He didn't really care to use his own. He covered her and gently placed her head on the pillow. He laid his own blanket out close to her.

* * *

 **Hours later.**

Bucky had awoken with a start. He wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep but apparently had. His mind screamed at him to wake up to check on Fairy. He turned his head to where she was laying only to find it empty.

He had to blink a few times to really register that she wasn't next to him.

What?

Where had she gone? He looked over to the bathroom in the room but it was open and dark. Bucky immediately went on the defensive. He got up, making his way through the house. Each room was dark offering no light to where she was.

His jaw began to clench. Maybe she had woken up and decided to leave? Maybe she was afraid of what happened? Maybe him kissing her had actually spooked her away? He didn't know, but if she had run, he was going to find her. He would convince her to come back to him.

When he reached the kitchen, he noticed the back door open to the backyard. He stepped onto the patio only to find the person running through his mind standing in the middle of the yard, her back to him, the half-moon shinning bright in the sky was able to illuminate the backyard. He was about to call to her when he stopped himself.

Something wasn't right.

She stood too rigidly in place. It was almost like she was a soldier at attention waiting for the drill sergeant to spit out instructions. He stood perfectly still as well. He was watching her, waiting. Slowly she began to move, turning towards him. Bucky watched her movements, his fists clenching at his side. Her face seemed to be cast in shadow even with the brightness of the moon.

Golden eyes met his gun-metal blue.

…The beast was awake.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **(Cackles Manically) MWAHAHA! Sorry to end it here for now, hehe.**

 **Thank you to Tessastarchild, Angelstuffing, and for correctly guessing the reference! You all won another chapter being posted!**

 **Thank you to everyone that favorites/follows and reads this story!**

 **~Twisty**

 **(P.S. SilverInk: I can definitely see where the association with Wolfsbane comes in! Though honestly I don't know much about the character like I do most other Marvel characters. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!)**


	12. Just a Scratch

The void was always there for her.

She would be stuck in it for a few days after having clawed at the device around their neck. She hated it, hated them but the void was always there for her. She found solace in it. The pain stopped there, she could be free. The human girl would be the one to take their brutal torture for the days she would be dormant. She was always waiting under the surface though, calculating, estimating.

She didn't know how many days she had been dormant now but she felt the sudden pull to the surface, the same pull that meant the girl was in danger. She liked coming out those times, she got to 'play' then.

When she became conscious, she realized she didn't hear the usual vicious words being spouted out, or the stink of men and women above her. Sometimes they were beating the girl because she fought, sometimes they were forcing themselves on her.

Where was she?

This place smelled different, felt different. She slowly opened her eyes, the golden hue shining bright in the darkness of the room. This wasn't their cage. This room had a window and no deep wounds to the walls like their cell had. She heard a noise next to her, her eyes slowly looked towards her left. A deep growl nearly slipped from her lips.

She remembered who this was.

She slowly sat up still looking at him, he was asleep and mumbling slightly under his breath. She looked down at her arms and legs, there were no shackles. She found that interesting. She expected him to have tied the girl up. He didn't seem to think she was much of a threat. She did notice new scars on her arms though they were far less noticeable than the others. Usually they would be prominent, littering her body like the rest of them.

Something changed.

She slowly brought a clawed hand up to her neck. She had remembered fighting the man that was asleep next to her, he had punched her neck. She touched the bare skin there, her claws tracing where the collar used to be.

A wicked smile spread across her lips to reveal elongated canines.

She slowly got up from the blanket keeping her eyes on the sleeping man. She could be quiet when she needed to be and right now she did. She slowly made her way out of the room. The house wasn't anything too large, a couple of rooms here and there. She made her way to the back door. She left it open as she stepped outside. She took a deep breath of the night air, she wasn't usually conscious enough to enjoy the freedom of being outside. It was peaceful, beautiful. She walked out into the yard, her eyes scanning around. She waited for the change to overtake the girl's body.

Nothing happened.

What? Why wasn't she changing?

Her anger was beginning to rise. She wanted to be free! Wanted to run away and make sure those people could never find her again! And now she couldn't even change. She was furious. Their human body must still be getting rid of the toxins that were released when that man broke the collar around her neck. She stood rigidly in place.

She smelled the metal in his arm before he even made a sound. Upon hearing his metal hand close into a fist, she turned. He couldn't hide the quick pass of surprise in his eyes from her. She could tell he hadn't expected to see her, she was sure he was hoping to see the human instead. He seemed to be readying himself to fight her, she took delight in that.

So, he knew just how dangerous she was.

"We going to fight?" The man asked watching her.

She couldn't help the toothy grin she gave him. Oh, she wanted to. She wanted to tear him apart for no other reason but because she could; but she couldn't. Her body wasn't letting her change and that infuriated her to a point. For now it seemed, she would just have to go back into the abyss.

That was ok, she was a patient being.

She tilted her head to the side, eyeing him. She watched as he tensed at the slightest movements she made. The volatile cocktail of instability came off of him in waves as he focused on her. She liked him like this, on edge, waiting for her to attack. She gave a satisfied growl before straitening herself again.

Her eyes slowly drifted close.

* * *

Bucky watched as the creature studied him. If he ever felt like he was under a microscope with HYDRA it was nothing compared to how she was studying him. Her eyes were piercing right through him which unnerved him slightly, he was usually the one with the piercing eyes. He wasn't scared of her though. He could deal with her but he didn't want to hurt Fairy. He had done enough already.

"We going to fight?" he asked her readying himself. He watched as her lips curled up into a toothy grin, her canines were elongated and sharp. He watched as she tilted her head to the side and let out what he could only guess was a growl of satisfaction at how tense he was. She straightened back up then and slowly closed her eyes. Bucky watched in amazement at the sudden shift in her. Her body shook as her hands went back to normal, her face no longer had the shadow that seemed to be cast over it. He watched as her eyes opened to reveal the brilliant green that he had started to become fond of.

* * *

Fairy looked around scared.

Why was she outside? And why did her head feel like it was going to be split in two? Her body shook slightly. She remembered having been in the truck with Bucky, fighting off HYDRA. She had shot the gun at the SUV in front of them. She remembered that. Then she remembered their truck being slammed into, after that it was blank. She brought a hand up to her head and felt a bandage there. _Damn._ She must have hit her head against the windshield.

None of this, however, explained why she was outside. That is until she finally looked up towards the house that was in front of her and saw Bucky standing there looking absolutely furious. She was confused as to why though.

"B-Bucky?" She called out quietly. "Where are we? Why am I outside?" She didn't get an answer though. Bucky moved so quickly her brain didn't register he was in front of her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly back into the house. He marched her to their room and began to pack up their things quickly. She was confused and becoming thoroughly freaked out by the action.

Bucky turned to her, the tick in his jaw back. He grabbed her upper arm again, dragging her out of the house to their new car. He nearly threw her into the passenger side. She sat breathing heavily now. What had happened to make him so on edge?

He started the car and tore out of the neighborhood as soon as he was in the driver's seat. He sped down the suburban streets until he reached the highway which wasn't far from where they were. Fairy looked at him. "B-Bucky? Please." She pleaded with him. She needed to know what happened and his current attitude was actually scaring her a little bit.

Upon hearing her, Bucky gripped the steering wheel tighter. "She came out."

Fairy shook her head confused "What? Who are you t….?" She stopped herself realizing what exactly he just said. "… Did she hurt you?" Bucky didn't say anything but kept driving, the steering wheel creaking slightly at his white-knuckle grip. "Bucky!" She said almost desperately. At that Bucky slammed on the breaks in the middle of the highway. His grip still tight on the steering wheel. Fairy had to brace herself on the dashboard with how sudden the stop was. He didn't look at her but she looked him over. Her eyes scanned over him before she saw a tear in his upper right sleeve, blood still leaking from the wound there.

"Bucky… you're hurt." Fairy said quietly. She unbuckled herself slowly going to him. It was then he looked at her from the corner of his eye, watching her as she made her way to him. She brought her hand up to his arm and traced the muscle towards the sleeve. She had no idea what she thought his arm would feel like before she touched it but she had no idea it would be so solid and so warm. She watched her fingers go up his bicep and slowly push up the sleeve. She was in a trance that was immediately broken when a passing car honked at their stand still one. "Pull over to the side of the road." Fairy said.

Bucky did what was asked of him. He parked it, turning off the engine and lights. He still couldn't look at Fairy. He felt her hand back on his arm as soon as the engine was off, his eyes closed relishing her simple touch but also hating himself for liking it so much. He didn't deserve it, he got her hurt and her other self nearly came out because of him.

When Fairy was finally able to lift his sleeve, she looked over the gash there. It wasn't anything deep or particularly bad, but it still made her feel horrible. "Did she do this to you Bucky?" Fairy asked.

"No." Bucky replied. "When HYDRA was chasing us earlier a bullet grazed my arm."

Fairy kept her hand on his arm, she could feel how tense he was and only hoped the simple gesture would calm him down some. "What happened Bucky? Tell me."

Bucky let a rumble escape his chest. "You got hurt Fairy. I let you get hurt." He said shutting his eyes tightly, angry with himself. "Then she came out, but she still looked like you."

Fairy realized what was happening; he was worried about her. "Did she do anything to you?"

"No but she wanted to."

"But she didn't and that's all I care about." Fairy said with a smile. She gently touched his face, his eyes shooting open at the soft gesture, they met hers immediately. "Hey, I'm ok." She said "Just a scratch." She turned his head slightly towards her. She saw the somewhat upset look in his eyes. He was trying to believe her but she could tell deep down he blamed himself. She needed to say something to make him smile, anything. "Look if you're really that torn up about it maybe you could kiss it and make it feel better." She teased. She was really only half joking, she wouldn't have minded another kiss from the super soldier.

There was no laugh from Bucky, his intense eyes still on her. She couldn't quite make out what was in those bright blue depths and she instantly regretted making the joke. "Sorry… Just trying to-"She was cut off with the sudden press of his lips to her forehead, it was gentle and firm all at the same time and made Fairy's heart race. When he pulled away, she could only guess that her cheeks were a nice shade of red. Fairy smiled and went back to her seat, buckling up.

A smile found its way onto Bucky's own face at seeing her blush. He hadn't seen a girl do that in a while, it was far better than the dumbstruck look she had when he kissed her the previous day. The two looked at each other before Bucky turned the car back on and drove away down the freeway.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Yay for fluff and stuff!**

 **I hope the interaction between Cheza and Bucky wasn't too simple. She isn't going to come out fully just yet but she will….don't you worry. MWAHAHA!**

 **Thanks for the reviews as always everyone. I really appreciate the encouragement and comments. Lots of Love!**

 **~Twisty**


	13. I'd be Disappointed

**5 days later.**

Fairy sat on her blanket in the dark room of the abandoned house they were currently occupying. They were in Montana now. They had just arrived a day ago and took up residence in a beaten up old house on a residential street. It reminded Fairy of a haunted house, those ones that children warn others about going near. She wasn't afraid in here though. It was peaceful, just a little worn down from neglect. She took out her notebook and pen Bucky had given her over a week ago. She took to sketching in it, the drawings came easier to her than words did.

"Can't sleep again?" Bucky's voice broke the silence. He had been laying down on his own blanket. Fairy noticed he had gotten closer to her each night they laid low somewhere.

Fairy looked at him, "Hard to sleep when I don't know who I'm going to wake up as."

Bucky kept quiet for a moment before he spoke again. He was trying to choose his words carefully. Fairy hadn't slept since the incident and had been far more irritable than before. "Come here." He sat up and held out a hand to her.

Fairy eyed his hand, placing her notebook and pen down. She took it a little wary as to what he was going to do, she was on edge after HYDRA had chased them and even more so since Cheza had nearly taken over. Bucky's hand was gentle as he pulled her close to his right side. He snaked his arm awkwardly around her shoulders, pulling her against him. He felt her tense under his arm.

"Bucky, what are you doing?"

He shifted a little bit next to her but didn't remove his hand from where it was comfortably resting on her arm. He cleared his throat. "I'm... trying to make you feel better." He said in a questioning tone, more to himself than to Fairy. He was trying though. Fairy was looking up at him, her expression was blank. He was close to letting go of her and getting as far away as he could but her next words stopped him.

Fairy wasn't sure if it was the sleep deprivation that was getting to her or if it was the sweet gesture of the equally paranoid being that made her do what she did next. "You're doing it wrong." She said softly. She crawled onto his lap, her head rested on his shoulder while both arms wrapped around him. "Like this." She said quietly.

It was Bucky's turn to tense up slightly. He hadn't expected her to crawl in his lap and essentially cuddle up to him but here she was. His mind was blank as the two sat there. He was going off of instinct at this point, his arms slowly wrapped themselves around her body. This made her relax in his arms.

* * *

She was utterly exhausted, her mind was frayed and the thought of the super soldier trying to make her feel better turned her into utter mush. She wasn't sure if she could properly express to him how much this is what she needed but also what she was avoiding from him all at the same time. She felt herself instantly relax when he wrapped her in his arms. He was warm, deceptively so even though he had a metal arm. Exhaustion began to take over her as she laid her head on his shoulder. He was far more comfortable than the blanket on the floor with the pillow.

Before she knew it, she was asleep.

* * *

Fairy groaned softly as she slowly awoke from her slumber. She felt the bright light of the sun shining through the window onto her. Her body was stiff from being in the same position for too long. She shifted slightly to feel something hard yet soft under her, she stilled her movements. What was she on top of?

Fairy's eyes slowly opened, her head lifting up as she did. A small flush formed on her cheeks; she was laying on top of Bucky who currently had his normal arm covering his eyes and his metal arm wrapped around her holding her in place.

She was definitely awake now.

She made to quickly shift off of him only to be held a bit tighter against him. He mumbled something in his sleep but didn't seem to be waking up. Fairy was getting a little irritated by the closeness of him. Goosebumps began to form along her arms, her body liking this entirely too much.

She wasn't though. She was getting angry. First, he kisses her and now this?! Now she's stuck under his arm, close to him! She didn't know what game he was trying to play but she didn't like it. She didn't like that she was starting to like him, that she looked forward to seeing his smile and talking to him. That she would eagerly listen to his recollection of his former life hoping to see more of himself shine through when he did. That she secretly drew him in her notebook when he wasn't paying attention. That for her not remembering anything of her past, that she did desperately want to remember, she always looked forward to what tomorrow brought with him even if it meant running from HYDRA.

She was beyond agitated.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the cool blue eyes she was starting to become fond of peeking out from under his regular arm. She hadn't realized he was watching her.

"You alright doll?" He asked softly.

"Mind getting your arm off of me, James?" She said a little harsher then she meant to. He did as she asked and she quickly scrambled off of him and began to riffle through her bag for some clothes before she headed to the bathroom.

"What's wrong Fairy?"

She felt his eyes on her. She didn't have to turn to look at him to know his expression was confused and starting to become irritated. "Nothing." She said simply. She walked to the bathroom and shut the door not looking at him as she did. Luckily, this house they were occupying did have running water though it was ice cold which Fairy was fine with, she felt like she needed a cold shower anyway.

The shock of cold water hit her skin in just the right way. Her mind was a jumbled mess of things she didn't know she could feel or properly decipher. She put her forearm on the tiled wall and placed her head on her arm. Fairy let the cold water wash over her.

She couldn't get the feeling of his arm wrapped around her out of her head. She felt too secure against him like that, too safe. It felt wrong but right all at the same time.

Only one thought kept consistently running through the jumbled mess that she called a brain; Why would he ever want to be with her? How could he ever have these thoughts for her? He was… handsome and a bit of a flirt when he was feeling particularly relaxed around her. He was remembering his old life, acting like what she imagined was his former self.

Fairy was…different. She couldn't remember anything of her former life, just bits of flashbacks that she didn't rely on because who knows what was real and what wasn't. She also turned into a giant werewolf that HYDRA was after, her other self wasn't particularly nice either. She wasn't particularly attractive and that was even more evident with the scars that littered her body. She was used and abused. HYDRA had seen to that. Not something most people would want, certainly not a super soldier that was near perfect.

Although… he had gone through similar experiences as Fairy. She wasn't sure exactly what he went through because he never spoke about those times but she guessed it was similar. He had also been very patient and kind with her, in his own way of course.

Fairy stubbornly pushed those thoughts out of her head as she finished washing herself.

No. He didn't want anything to do with her. All she was, was leverage for him against HYDRA. Nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

Bucky sat thoroughly confused and starting to get a little pissed off. Why was she acting so standoffish?

He had woken to her growling which made his skin crawl thinking Cheza had made an appearance again. When he opened his eyes, he saw that it was Fairy just lost in thought. As soon as she realized he was awake too she seemed to tense even more against him. When she stormed into the bathroom, it confused him even more and started to upset him.

He waited, his thoughts swirling around the little lycan girl. When she fell asleep last night, she had looked so peaceful. She hadn't slept in a few days, not that she slept very well to begin with. He didn't want to disturb her by moving her off of him, he didn't want to move her at all. He had been growing fond of her ever since the diner. The way she put her hand on his to calm him down. The way she slipped her arm around his own just felt comfortable and right, like he was alive even though time told him he was supposed to be dead. Her smile, her laugh, the way her eyes lit up when she was being particularly mischievous about something. He could still feel her lips on his own when they kissed. She had seemed to melt right into it as he did as well.

He found everything about her beautiful. The one thing HYDRA was after, the one thing that was starting to make sense in his world; Fairy.

His eyes looked to the door when she emerged from the bathroom. Her wet hair hung down to just above her shoulders. It glistened in the day light giving Bucky the urge to run his fingers through it. She wore one of her black shirts that clung to her body in just the right places and the lighter blue colored jeans that hugged her full hips. His attention was brought to her face when he noticed she wasn't moving from the door way of the bathroom. She seemed anxious now.

"I'm sorry Bucky… I shouldn't have snapped at you earlier." She said shifting slightly. He could see how uncomfortable she was. "Guess I'm still on edge after everything that's happened." She said quietly looking at everything else but him.

"S'alright." He replied simply. "Didn't want to bother you when you fell asleep… We both needed a good night's sleep."

"Yea." She made her way to her bag and packed up her sleep clothing. "We staying in town for another day?" She asked.

"Yea." He said getting up and getting his own clothes to change into after his shower. "Let me just shower first."

"I'll be here."

"I'd be disappointed if you weren't."

* * *

A couple of yards away a pair of binoculars were trained on the old broken, down house. The agent watched as the pair spoke to each other. He had been assigned to tail the creature and the soldier to see what they were up to, when the other agents could strike. To say he was terrified would have been an understatement. If he messed up even for a second, he was done for.

He had heard stories of the Winter soldier, how much of a ghost the man was. How he was the most efficient killer in all of HYDRA. He knew he did not want to be caught by that man, he also knew he didn't want to be caught by the beast near him either. She looked just like a regular girl but he knew better. He had seen the videos even if he had never encountered her. She was a beast, a messy killer and definitely not something he wanted to come face to face with.

He watched as the two beings exited the abandoned house, they got into a car that was parked a few houses down and drove off into the city.

The agent took the burner phone out and dialed a number. When it picked up he began speaking in German not waiting for the person on the other end to respond to him.

" _The beast and soldier have been located. They are currently driving towards the city but did not bring their belongings with them, suggesting they will be staying in this house another night."_

" _Do not engage. Continue to update us on their coordinates."_

The other end hung up ending their conversation. The agent moved to his own car to continue to tail the two HYDRA fugitives.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Dun. Dun. DUN!**

 **I'm going to try to update the story in the next couple of days so bear with me! Things are picking up!**

 **Also, if you want to get a better idea of what Cheza looks like, just look at my profile picture. (Yes that's the werewolf from Van Helsing.)**

 **Thank you as always to those who have reviewed, favorited/followed, and read this story. You all keep me going!**

 **~Twisted**


	14. A Memory

"You growled this morning when you woke up."

Fairy looked at the man from under her baseball cap, surprised. They had both been in relative silence since they left the house an hour ago. They walked the streets of the city having left their car a few blocks over. Both blended in well amongst the people, the only real thing that set them apart was Fairy's scars on her face. "I did?"

A nod answered her "I thought Cheza had taken over again."

Fairy lowered her head a little uncomfortably. "I don't know if she will again or not… We've never had the collar off before. I really don't know how all of this will work." She told him and she really didn't know. This was new for her. Sure, Cheza was able to take control with the collar on and most of the time she did but she was unsure of just how much her other side was going to affect her now that they were free. "Didn't mean to frighten you."

The super soldier nodded again, silence taking over the two as they entered a small store and starting reacquiring supplies. Bucky kept close to Fairy as the two went down each aisle, he held onto the basket as they picked things off of the shelves. It wasn't going to be a lot but they needed to stock up on food and medical supplies. Fairy looked at the snacks lining the shelves in the aisle they currently were in. There were a lot of gummies that Fairy didn't recognize but looked good all the same, she wasn't really sure why she was drawn to them. Maybe she liked them before she was taken?

Bucky was down the aisle a little ways from her looking at protein bars and jerky. He would look up every now and again to her to make sure she was still within eye sight. He didn't want any HYDRA agents to attack them and least of all didn't want Cheza to suddenly appear.

"Were you in an accident?" a small voice to her left asked.

Fairy looked down to find a little boy standing next to her staring wide eyed up at her. He had short brown hair and dark brown eyes. The corner of her mouth lifted slightly "Yea."

"That must have been really bad." He said.

"It was." She was getting a little uncomfortable but he didn't seem like he meant any harm, just a curious kid who saw someone different.

"Can you give me the Gushers there?" He asked pointed to the candy, it was a little high for him to reach. Fairy smiled a bit more and grabbed the box handing it to him. He happily eyed it with a big grin on his face "Thank you miss!"

"You're wel-" Fairy was cut off by a woman pushing her cart passed the aisle and standing still.

"Julian!" She called out a little annoyed. The little boy immediately ran off to her with his candy in his hand, happily explaining to her that this is what he wanted from the store, Fairy didn't hear a word of it.

Julian.

That name made her stand rigidly in place. Her mind taking her back.

* * *

" _Short stack! It's almost time to go!" Fairy called from her room, grabbing her bag for school. She was in dark bellbottom jeans and a colorful sweat shirt. Her hair hung just passed her shoulder, a colorful thick headband held her bangs out of her face. She ran to the kitchen to find her mother finishing up both her and her brother's lunches for school._

 _Her mother was a relatively short woman with chocolate brown hair and bright blue eyes. She smiled as her daughter walked into the room, school bag flung over her shoulder and notebooks in her arms ready to go. "Is Julian still up there?" She asked._

" _Yea. He's being a pain in the butt." She said grabbing her lunch. She turned to see her brother walking into the kitchen, hair slightly disheveled suggesting he finally woke up not too long ago and couldn't tame his wild locks. He had the same blue eyes and chocolate brown hair as his mother did. Fairy took after their father, mirroring his black hair and green eyes._

" _You're the pain in the butt Fairy Floss!" He said grumpily. He grabbed his lunch bag, he only ever called her Fairy Floss to tease her or when he was annoyed._

" _Not my fault you didn't want to wake up, brat."_

 _He pouted slightly before the two headed to the front door, their mother in tow. They wished their mother goodbye and said that they loved her. Both headed down the street towards their schools. Fairy was in high school which was right across the street from her brother's elementary school. The two walked in silence for a bit._

 _Fairy looked to her brother. It wasn't like him to be so quiet. "You ok, little guy?" She asked softly. She watched as her brother fidgeted a little. He seemed a little unsure of something. "What's wrong short stack? You got a girlfriend or something?" She asked a little teasingly._

 _Her brother blushed a little and shook his head furiously. "No!" He went on the defensive. He looked away from her, fidgeting with the straps of his school bag._

" _Then what's wrong brat? You're being too quiet."_

" _I…" her brother began, breathing out a deep sigh as they walked. "Joey Thompson and Gregory Jamison keep picking on me during lunch time." He seemed embarrassed by telling her that. He looked up to his big sister, she was always so adventurous and stood up to anyone who tried to mess with her. He also knew she could heal like nothing had ever happened to her, he found it pretty cool. He wouldn't admit that to her though._

" _Oh? You want me to kick their butts?" She asked starting to go into big sister mode. She didn't like hearing her brother was being picked on and if he wanted her to she'd happily go to detention for kicking someone's butt for him._

 _Julian shook his head no. "I just… I just don't like going to school when I know they'll pick on me. They're pretty mean." He said softly._

 _When they reached their schools, which was just two blocks away from their home, Fairy stopped him in front of his. "Jules, look at me." She said to him, his bright blue eyes turned to her. "You need to stand up to them. Even if they beat you, even if you get in trouble. If you don't they'll keep bothering you." She said softly. She put a hand on his shoulder. Julian smiled looking up at his sister. "Just kick them in the balls, that'll teach 'em"_

 _This made the two of them laugh as they parted ways to their school._

* * *

Bucky saw her go rigid and feared the worst. He was in front of her in an instant looking into her eyes, they were still green but she wasn't focused on anything. She was stuck in a trance. His worry and anxiety were starting to rise. "Fairy, look at me." He said putting his hand on her cheek, she wasn't moving though. "Farren, look at me please." He tried again bending slightly to get her eyes to focus on him. At the word please, her eyes looked up to him, sadness creeping into the bright orbs. "You with me doll?" He asked hoping that the little kid hadn't said something to upset her, or worse, he was some kid HYDRA recruited. Bucky would have seen it all if that were the case.

"Julian… I… I remember." She said, her voice cracking slightly.

"Remember what, sweetheart?" Bucky had put the basket on the floor between them and held her head with both hands now, the smooth leather of his gloved thumbs gently rubbing her cheeks. "Tell me what you remember Fairy."

"Julian was my brother…. I had a brother." She said softly, her eyes shinning but the tears didn't fall from them, she was trying her best to keep herself together.

A small smile spread across his face looking down at her "That's good Fairy, that's good." He said quietly, he was trying his best to soothe her. "Remembering is good."

"I want to leave now Bucky." She whispered to him. "I don't want to be here anymore."

Bucky nodded, he let go of her face and picked up the basket with his covered metal hand, his other reaching out and taking Fairy by the hand. He walked with her to the cashier and quickly paid for their items before leaving. Bucky never took his hand from Fairy though, his fingers interlaced with hers. She was still lost in thought as they walked back to their car.

When they reached it, Fairy sat in the passenger seat looking sadly towards her lap. Bucky put their items in the back seat and began to drive away from the city back towards the house they were occupying. Bucky kept looking over to her while they drove to see her still lost in thought, her hands clenched in her lap. When they reached the house, Bucky cut the engine but didn't move to get out of the car. He could see anger now replaced the sadness Fairy had been feeling.

"Talk to me doll."

"…HYDRA killed them Bucky." Fairy said. "They killed my family and I can't even remember them." Fairy said softly.

"But you remembered something." Bucky countered.

Fairy looked at him then, anger and hurt in her eyes. "How do you do it Bucky? How do you keep surviving knowing what they've done to you?" Her voice cracked then and she turned her head away. Her jaw clenching trying her best to keep the tears away, it wasn't working.

Bucky unbuckled himself, got out of the car and walked to the passenger side. He opened the door and knelt down in front of her. She remained buckled, her shoulders slightly shaking from her crying. Bucky took his gloves off and reached his hand up to her chin where he gently turned her face towards him. A soft smile on his face that showed sympathy. "You take one day at a time. If you can, you find something to focus on and work towards that." He gently swiped her tears away with his thumb.

"… What do you focus on Bucky?"

 _You._ "Surviving. Hopefully finding peace away from what I've done and what's been done to me." He said retracting what he really wanted to say, though there was some truth to his words.

Fairy smiled at him, her hand coming up to wipe away her tears. She unbuckled herself and snaked her arms around Bucky's neck, pulling him in for a hug. "Thanks Bucky. Needed that." She mumbled.

Bucky wrapped his arms around her body holding her in a gentle but firm hug. "Any time, doll."

* * *

The agent had been following them in the city. They both were smart and hard to keep track of, weaving in and out of the crowds of people. He kept his distance as best as he could, only getting close when it was absolutely necessary but even then he would make sure there was someone between them at all times.

He only needed to observe them at the moment and while he was confident in his abilities to defend himself he was not looking to engage them in anyway; self-preservation was king right now. He followed into the store when they entered and found himself looking at chips which was in the same aisle as the two, a basket was in his hand to make himself blend in as much as possible. He looked as though he was deciding on which kind he wanted, the soldier stood a few feet away from him while the beast was down the aisle looking at some candy. He kept his eyes to himself until he noticed the soldier move quickly in front of the now rigid girl. He only looked at the two from out of the corner of his eye.

What was this? The soldier was comforting the beast? He was speaking soft words to her? Calling her affection names like they were lovers?

The agent's curiosity nearly got the better of him, he almost turned to gawk at the two. Instead, he turned away and walked down another aisle. He kept his eye on them as they left the store, then followed along. He eyed them as they walked hand in hand, he took the burner phone out and snapped a few pictures before getting into his own vehicle and following the two. He kept a safe distance away from them. The agent went back to his spot a few yards away and took out a camera with a zoom lens. He took picture of the two embracing each other. The agent quickly sent off the images he captured to the number in his phone.

The response was quick.

" _Return to headquarters."_

* * *

 **AN:**

 **The next chapter!**

 **Sam: To answer your questions in as much mystery as possible because I'm a mean author; You'll see. MWAHAHA!**

 **LoveFiction, Char, and Guest: Thanks for the reviews! ( LoveFiction: Don't worry it'll happen).**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **~Twisted.**


	15. Freight Car

The agent was quick to get back to headquarters located in a little clock repair shop in the next town over less than forty minutes away. He went to the basement for a team of men were gearing up for what looked like the fight of a century.

Only one of them paid any mind to the returning agent. _"The Doctor and the Commander wish to speak with you."_

The agent nodded moving to the back of the room where a computer was located. He clicked the application that launched a video chat with the doctor and commander. The agent stood with his hands behind his back, legs slightly apart.

"Ah! Agent 17, I see you made it in one piece." The doctor said in English. "The photos you sent are quite interesting, was there any indication that the beast and soldier have been intimate with each other?" An amused smirk was on his face though it didn't quite reach his eyes, there was only intrigue and what seemed to be anger in those depths.

"No, Doctor Richter. They have both been rather distant from each other only showing affection the night before and today."

"I see." The smirk disappeared from his face. "I want my creation brought back to me, Agent 17. Use any force necessary but do keep it alive. I believe the commander would like a 'word' with the Winter soldier." At which the commander nodded to the agent.

Agent 17 nodded back to the men, saluting and ended the call. He turned to the men bustling about grabbing armor and weapons from shelves, he followed pursuit soon after.

* * *

 **That night.**

Fairy lay on her blanket staring up at the ceiling, the texture on it swirling in her vision. Each little ridge cast a tiny shadow which transformed it into different shapes. She wasn't really focused on them though, her mind continued to try to process the memory from earlier. She remembered the smell in her childhood home, a sweet lavender, the sound of her mother bustling in the kitchen, the look of her brother, the kind eyes of her mother. It was surreal to her. She was trying to convince herself that it wasn't real, that her mind was playing tricks on her, that it was just another false memory that taunted her at night.

But she knew it wasn't.

It was real, which made it all the more raw inside her chest. It hurt her to remember that, to remember the way her mother smiled at her brother and her as they walked off to school. It hurt to remember the way her brother looked so nervous, like she would have been mad at him for telling her those two boys were picking on him. It hurt her to know that she didn't even remember anything else about them. She didn't remember her mother's or father's name. She didn't remember when her brother was born or even when she was born. Just this tiny memory that she was clinging on to with desperation because it's all she had at the moment from her previous life.

"You with me, Fairy?" She heard from her left side.

She stopped her staring match with the ceiling and looked over to Bucky. He was lying on his own blanket, his metal arm behind his head while the other rested on his stomach. "Yea." She said quietly. "Just thinking."

"About earlier?"

"What gave it away?" She teased slightly.

Bucky chuckled slightly "I don't know. Must've been the deer-in-the-headlights look."

"You're the deer Bucky." She countered back.

"Alright, alright. Wolf-in-the-headlights." She giggled at that making the super soldier crack a smile.

The two fell into a comfortable silence after that. Fairy returned to her back, her left hand beside her while her right lay on her stomach. She still felt raw emotion running rampant inside her chest but ignored it for now. Fairy looked back to the soldier and asked him a question; one that if the room was brighter would have shown the blush forming on her cheeks for just thinking the words. "Can I hold your hand Bucky?"

"You want to hold my hand?" Bucky repeated wondering if he had heard her correctly.

She fidgeted slightly "Yea… it was comforting earlier." Bucky was looking towards her a little wide eyed at her question. "It's ok if you don't want to I ju-" Bucky grabbed her left hand with his right one, stopping her from continuing on. A small smile formed on her face.

* * *

 **In the early morning.**

Bucky awoke first, his mind having jarred him awake. He didn't have a nightmare this time which he was curious about. He felt rested enough though he knew he only had a few hours of sleep. He tried to move his normal hand only to have it tug slightly on something. He looked over to the sleeping form of Fairy, her arm stretched out. His eyes slowly drifted to their two hands interlaced with each other.

For the first time in a long time, the soldier felt a sense of peace. His mind didn't war itself, there was no images flashing in his brain of the electro shocks he had to endure, no images of the indignity of being used as a human pin cushion for HYDRA's experiments.

Just him and Fairy, holding hands because it comforted her. She seemed at peace too. She wasn't desperately mumbling or thrashing in her sleep. She wasn't sweating or awake because she couldn't get through the nightmare. She was just lying there, peaceful.

Bucky's thumb gently rubbed against her hand as he watched her. This made Fairy stir slightly "Five more minutes.". She mumbled.

Bucky let out a breathy laugh. "Come on sweetheart. We have to get moving." He said gently tugging on her hand.

Her eyes slowly blinked open, she yawned and tugged at their interlaced hands to stretch but stopped realizing she couldn't. She looked at their hands together and smiled a little sleepily. She gently squeezed his. "I'm going to need that back if we're supposed to start getting ready."

A smirked formed on the super soldier's face "Then maybe you should let go."

Fairy snorted "You were the one who grabbed my hand, remember?" She countered, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Fairy sat up, her hand still in his. "Oh? Guess I'm just going to have to get changed like this then huh?" She asked trying to get him uncomfortable.

Bucky's grin broadened. "Think I'd like that a little too much, doll." He said winking at her playfully.

Fairy blushed brightly, laughing out as she did. He had turned the tables on her. She let go of his hand and playfully punched his arm. "Jerk. Still dreaming I see." She got up from her spot and began to gather her things.

Bucky laughed as well, although, there was a small part of him that wanted to reach out to her and tell her just how he felt but he knew now wasn't the time. After everything that had happened to them in the passed few days it would be best to wait for the perfect opportunity, after they were settled in somewhere and not constantly moving.

 _Perfect idea Buck._ A small voice sarcastically rang out in the back of his mind. _When will that be?_

* * *

The two had been driving for an hour and a half now through the open planes and farm lands of the state. Fairy had her feet up on the dash board of the car, boots shining in the sunlight, her notebook in her lap as her pen glided along the page. She was sketching her brother and mother from her memory. The images came easy to her, each one showing detail as her pen worked. Bucky was driving like usual. He had his window down getting fresh air into the vehicle.

He looked over to Fairy curious as to what she was doing. "You writing, doll?"

Fairy looked up at him. "Drawing actually." She smiled at him. She turned the notebook towards him so he could see the sketches. He had to look at it a few times to really take in the details.

"You're really good." He said with a smile. "I think you and Steve would have gotten along, he liked drawing too."

Fairy smiled back, watching him. "Tell me more about him." She closed her notebook, putting her pen between the pages to save where she was drawing.

"I met Steve at school. We had all been released to go home. I was walking down the street, only a couple of blocks away from my house when I saw a group of boys in a fight. I realized they were beating someone up on the ground that wasn't able to get up." Bucky said smiling fondly at the memory. "I jumped right in and fought off those kids. I looked down to see this little kid slowly getting up from the ground. He was panting and bloodied up. I asked if he was ok. You know what he said to me?" He asked looking over to Fairy who was listening to his story. "'What did you do that for? I had 'em on the ropes.'"

Fairy laughed at that. "Don't think being on the ground and getting beat up counts as being on the ropes."

Bucky chuckled. "That's what I told him. Every day I was saving him from getting beat up, some days I was a little late but Steve never complained." He said with a smile.

Fairy smiled back at him. She looked down at her notebook "Julian… what I remembered at the store… " She said softly. She told Bucky what she had remembered which made him laugh out.

"You really told him to kick someone's balls?" He asked amused.

Fairy shrugged not looking the least bit ashamed. "Sometimes you got to do what you got to do." Bucky laughed even more at that, shaking his head not believing how nonchalant she was about it which made her laugh in return.

Bucky really looked at her then with a smile on his face. She was beautiful when she laughed and even more so when she smiled. She didn't do it often but when she did, Bucky liked to think it was only for him. Before he knew what he was doing, his hand reached out and took hers from her lap. He gentle swiped the back of it with his thumb. Fairy didn't move her hand away but she couldn't hide the look of shock on her face.

She was staring at him now. Bucky wasn't sure what she saw in his eyes but she looked stunned. "Bucky," She whispered. "What are we doing?"

His answer never came.

The back two tires were shot out from the car they were in making Bucky have to slam on the breaks, spinning the car to the side of the road. He tensed looking out of the rearview mirror, five black armored trucks were pulling over and HYDRA agents were pouring out of them. Guns trained on the car as they slowly approached it. Bucky looked over at Fairy who was just as tense as him. She looked at him.

"Stay close to me." He said pulling out a gun from his waistband. He turned and a gun fight began.

* * *

Fairy found herself outside of the car right behind Bucky. He was majestically deadly as he reloaded and switched between each gun on his person. He had already taken out a fair amount of the agents after them. Before she knew it, the agents were swarming them. Bucky blocked any bullets flying towards them and began to take out agent after agent, sometimes two at a time.

Fairy was grabbed from behind, only fueling her to begin her own fighting. She killed brutally and with reckless abandon. Something inside her craved for their blood, sang with praise as she dug her nails into flesh and ripped away muscle and tendons. She fell further down the rabbit hole when another agent failed to choke hold her with his arm around her neck only to have her sink her teeth into his arm to pull away flesh and muscle. The howl of pain from the man only fueled her to be more brutal, more savage.

Something was snapping inside of her and while she should be absolutely appalled by the shear ferocity of which she tore into each HYDRA agent, she wasn't.

Elation and thrill ran up her spine.

* * *

Bucky realized Fairy had been pushed farther away from him. The swarm of agents were starting to dwindle as the two took each one out. His head snapped over to where she was at when he heard a howl of pain. He watched as she tore into an agent's arm with her teeth, blood spurting out of his arm wound as the tissue pulled away from the agent. Flesh hung in her mouth as she whipped around and grabbed the man by the neck digging her fingernails into the flesh and arteries there effectively severing them.

She was brutal. Far more brutal than he had seen her fight before. Bucky realized then Cheza was slowly beginning to make an appearance. He snapped the neck of the man he was currently fighting and got a good look at her. Her hands had elongated slightly, her finger nails looking more like claws now. Her teeth had elongated as well, which made them more effective at tearing flesh but her eyes hadn't become the intimidating gold to indicate just who was in charge yet. Although, he could see, just around her pupils, gold was beginning to seep through.

He turned back around as three men began to attack at once. He fought them hard and efficiently. These agents were far more skilled then the others had been, giving Bucky a harder challenge then the others. He was in the middle of the fight when he heard the shots from a high-powered rifle ring out. At first, he didn't know if he had been shot or not. He didn't feel any pain. When he glimpsed down he saw no wounds or blood that might indicate his own. He finished on the last of the three agents quickly. He needed to make sure Fairy was ok.

When he turned he stopped in his tracks; Fairy stood there with nine bullet holes in her body, one of which he guessed was close to her heart. Each bullet wound oozed blood and some kind of greenish liquid that he was sure was the same serum that HYDRA had used on her to make her compliant. The agent who shot the rounds stood still a few feet away from her, his eyes wide with terror looking at the Winter Soldier. Bucky didn't even blink as he threw a knife straight into the man's forehead, killing him instantly.

Whatever was in his eyes, made the other agents retreat. Bucky didn't even go after them, his only worry being Fairy. He ran to her, instinct taking over. She had fallen to her knees, her own blood gushing out of her mouth mixing with that of the agent's blood. He picked her up bridal style in his arms and began to run.

A short distance back there was an abandoned barn that Bucky was determined to get to. He ran like the devil was on his heels trying to drag him to hell. "Stay with me doll. You're going to be ok." He repeated to her as he ran. It took no time for him to arrive to the barn where he kicked down the door. He looked around the large area to find a table in the back of the room. He ran to it placing her down on it. Her face was pale and she was struggling to breath.

He was desperately looking her over trying to figure out what he should do to help her. He looked about again to find some old blankets in a corner. He brought them to her and tore them into strips so he could start to tourniquet her wounds. He was rushing and fumbling trying his best to do what he could but something in the back of his mind told him it was useless, Fairy was losing too much blood.

He looked to her eyes "You have to stay with me, doll." He said desperately. "You can't leave me." He choked on his words.

Fairy's breathing was ragged, she coughed up blood as she lied on the table. She looked at him, the pain she felt all across her body was blinding but she could see him clearly. She reached her hand out to him which he took eagerly, putting it to his lips. "B…Bu..cky…" She managed to say.

"Shh… Don't doll. Save your strength. You can do it, you can survive this. After all you've been through you can…"

Bucky watched as a corner of her mouth lifted slightly, her breath coming out short before the final one slipped from her mouth, her eyes closing.

Someone was screaming now, pain and anguish ringing in Bucky's ears. He didn't realize it was him until he felt the tears fall down his cheek. He felt as though someone ripped his heart out of his chest and let him watch it as the last of it's beats disappeared. In all the pain HYDRA had put him through, this was the worst. This was the most searing, most damaging. His forehead went to hers as he cried for her, his tears dripping down, mingling with her blood.

 _Longing._

Bucky clung to her hand as his head rested on her forehead. His mind was in somewhat of a denial because it was hopelessly telling him she would suddenly awaken at any moment and everything would be ok.

 _Rusted._

Her hand still felt warm but he knew that was going to fade soon enough. She wasn't going to awaken from her deep slumber. There wasn't going to be some miracle revival for her. She was gone from him, she was not going to come back.

 _Furnace._

Hadn't HYDRA taken enough from him? Hadn't they had enough? Didn't he give everything to them? Wasn't he a good soldier? Didn't he do whatever they had asked of him? This one thing he wanted, this one thing that could make him happy; and it was gone.

 _Daybreak._

He didn't deserve to be happy. He didn't deserve any brightness in his life. He was a killing machine, he was hell on Earth. He took down many a men, women and children for HYDRA's benefit.

 _Seventeen._

He could take solace in one thing though; Fairy was free. The torture she had gone through, the constant nightmares that plagued her would be no more. HYDRA wouldn't be able to hurt her, to hunt her. She could rest easy now.

 _Benign._

Bucky kissed her forehead. The last kiss he could give her. He berated himself mentally; he should have told her. He should have confessed his feelings for her. He should have taken her out to a diner again, or taken her far away from all of this; hidden her from the world.

 _Nine._

He had to live with this now. He had to live with this skeleton just like he had to carry the rest of them. Bucky's shoulders felt heavy already; the weight of it all getting to him. This was torture at it's finest. This was the breaking point.

 _Homecoming._

Bucky's mind forced him to walk away from her. It wasn't warring itself, it wasn't telling him not to return but a new objective forced itself to the forefront. He was going to fulfill that objective before he returned here and he would.

 _One._

He made his way back to the wreckage. Dusk had taken over the landscape which would have been beautiful to anyone who was paying attention but not to Bucky. Everything looked gray, bleak. The bodies of the killed agents still littered the ground. Bucky paid them no attention, he made his way to the car Fairy and he had been using. He opened the back door where his and her bag still lay. He grabbed his bag and pulled out the tactical vest he had kept since the day he attacked Steve.

He pulled it on, the words that were said so many times to activate the soldier dancing in his mind; but he didn't scream out in pain. His current despair overriding any hurt that the machine had put him through. He pulled out the mask in his bag, placing it onto his face where it covered his mouth and nose obscuring his features to anyone.

He felt himself shift then, the cool determination taking over him as it always did. He was no longer in control but a bystander to the Winter Soldier.

 _Freight Car._

* * *

 **AN:**

 **(hides behind couch for fear of any possible thrown objects) Heh…. So… This is the next chapter. Bit longer than I usually do but there are important details here!**

 **Thank you Karina, Sam, Silver, and Love for the reviews! I can't wait to get the next chapter out!**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **~Twisty**

.


	16. Cheza

The agents had been unsuspecting.

They were reporting back to the commander and doctor, who was beyond incensed by the agents. He was spouting every curse he knew at the lose of his creations. Again, it slipped through his fingers, and now from what they tell him is possibly dead. His calm demeanor no more, as he demanded they go and find the body.

The agent was about to answer him when a commotion could be heard above the basement where the HYDRA base was located. The agents began to talk quickly and bustle about running to see what was wrong. Men were screaming, begging for mercy. The doctor and commander were confused as to what was happening not being able to see much from the computer screen. Gun shots fired, what sounded like bullets bouncing off of metal filled the room.

The commotion was brought down into the basement, man after man fell to none other than the Winter Soldier. Each attack he dealt was ruthless, bones broke under his hands and flesh was torn into either by gun or knife. He killed them in the most brutal and efficient way he could manage.

The doctor and commander marveled at the killing machine as he gutted an agent then sliced through his neck making him bleed out. A few more agents fell to the same fate. He made sure every last person was dead, all reason out the door and replaced by blinding anger. The commander and doctor watched as he turned his head to the screen that sat on the desk and pointed a gun at it, disconnecting the feed by shooting the screen.

The commander looked at the doctor, neither of the men able to speak.

* * *

 **A day later.**

Bucky had torn through multiple small HYDRA bases nearby. He had remembered all of their locations. He made sure his message was clear; he would be hunting down every last one of them. The last base he had been he made sure they suffered the most. He took his time with killing them, implementing different and more brutal forms of torture. He took weapons along the way, replenishing the stock he had lost a few days ago. When he was finished his decided to return to Fairy.

He drove all day and night to return to her. He stopped back at their car which still had not been moved. He wanted to retrieve her things and bury her with them; especially her notebook. He grabbed the items and drove his way back to the barn, his heart growing heavier as he got closer to it. It was approaching midnight at the moment.

He didn't want to do this.

He didn't want to walk back into the barn and face the reality of the situation. He didn't want to see her cold body, which he was sure would have begun the deterioration process. He didn't want to relive losing her.

Bucky sat in the truck he had stolen just outside of the barn. He was covered in viscera and blood but didn't even notice it. His brain was on autopilot now. It was warring itself. He could easily turn around and leave, he could push this place and her from his memory. He could just go.

He shook those thoughts from his mind. No, Fairy deserved better than that. She deserved to be buried and he knew no matter how much he would try, he would never forget her. She had made him feel alive again, like the old him but new at the same time.

Bucky looked over to her things in the passenger seat. Her notebook lay on top of her back pack. He hesitantly reached out to it, taking it into his hands. He didn't know why he put himself through this but he opened the pages. Each image danced in his vision, some were, if he had to guess, of her time with HYDRA. A room with a small cage in the middle, a table with her strapped to it needles in her skin, the collar around her neck and a blank stare in her eyes. He flipped through the pages some more and stopped at one of the two of them. Bucky was sleeping while Fairy watched him. The next was of him driving, a smile on his face making him look more lifelike.

Bucky flipped through each page, each one Fairy was in slowly transformed to her being happier. Each smile growing bright on the pages, as did his own. The majority of the drawings were of her and him, some in cityscapes, others driving, and some with what looked like the two talking.

Drops of water appeared on the current page he was on. It was of her, smiling up at him. He was taken aback by the sudden wetting of the page. It wasn't raining out. He was confused only until he brought a hand up to wipe his face that he realized he was crying again.

"Oh doll face, what have I done?" He asked out looking at the page. "I should have protected you…. I'm so sorry." Bucky closed the book and placed it on the seat. He ran his normal hand through his hair preparing himself.

It took a fair amount of his own will power to get to the barn doors and even more to open them. He knew he was going to break down again as soon as he saw her lying there on the table. It was necessary though, she deserved a proper burial. He could give that much to her.

Bucky walked towards the back where he had left Fairy's body. His eyes landed on the table he had left her to find it empty. He stopped halfway there blinking a few times. Why was it empty? He had left her there. Had HYDRA come back and found her? If that were the case, Bucky was going to absolutely destroy them.

He walked close to the table which still had quite a lot of blood on it. He was hoping he was in some kind of dream but knew it wasn't. That was Fairy's blood. Bucky stood frozen and confused right in front of the table. His mind trying to make sense of why he didn't see Fairy here, her body should be here.

If he had been paying more attention and not lost in his own thoughts he would have noticed the blood trailing away from the table, the foot prints that turned into giant paw prints. He was so focused on the empty table and lost in his own mind that the only thing that broke him out of it was the deep warning growl off to his left side that made his skin crawl. He forced his eyes off of the table.

* * *

She was ripped away from the void.

White hot pain ran through her making her cry out, the roar echoing off of the barn walls. What the hell had the human done to herself now? Her eyes refused to focus on anything as she opened them to see where she was. She hissed trying to move, her body was shaking. She fell off of whatever she was on hitting the floor with a painful thud. She looked down at herself to see bullet holes, one by her heart, three in her stomach, three in her right arm and two in her left, green liquid seeping from each wound which she realized was the liquid from the collar.

She growled struggling to her feet. She felt herself beginning to change then, her skin ripping and bones breaking. The change was always painful but necessary to heal. When she was finally herself, she stumbled to the left corner of the barn. She held her stomach surprised that the bullets hadn't pushed their way outside of her body.

HYDRA had gotten smarter.

They must have created a bullet that could simultaneously release the toxic liquid inside of her and not push out of her when she changed. She growled again shaking her head, it was hard to focus on anything. She looked down removing her clawed hand from her wounds.

She would have to dig them out.

She prodded one of the wounds on her stomach before growling, closing her eyes she began to dig in with her claws. A deep whine escaped her mouth as she located the bullet and pulled it out, the second one was just as easy to remove as the first. The last was going to be difficult. It was set deeper inside her stomach. She pushed herself to grab it and forced herself to remove it. Her legs were shaking just to keep her standing, the amount of pain she was putting herself through was excruciating. She took a few deep breathes before she turned her attention to her arms. She was saving the one closest to her heart for last as she was sure it would be the most painful.

She was about to start on her left arm but stopped when she heard the sound of a truck driving up. She pushed herself further into the corner. She already couldn't focus and now she had to deal with whoever was coming up to wherever she was? She growled to herself. She had to be quiet for now.

As soon as she heard the truck door open she knew who it was. That man from before, the one with the metal arm. She could smell the metal right away, it was distinct. The coppery sent of blood that wasn't hers hit her nose. Did that man get himself hurt? Truthfully, she didn't care. She just wanted to get away.

When she heard the barn doors open, she stood as still as possible. Her vision was still blurry but she could make him out standing there staring, she didn't know he wasn't staring at her. She let out a deep warning growl.

* * *

Bucky's brain was having a hard time processing what was going on. Cheza was standing in a corner, growling at him but by the glazed over look in her eyes she was having a hard time focusing. How could she be there though? He had watched Fairy die. He had felt her slip away from him, how was this possible?

He blinked a few more times before his mind finally told him to move. This wasn't in his imagination, this was real. Cheza was really huddled in the corner clutching her black furred stomach and growling at him. And if she was really there, that meant Fairy wasn't dead. Somehow Cheza must have been forced from her slumber and came out to save the both of them. Bucky would have given anything to run to Cheza and hug her but the snarl that was now emitting from her muzzle as he slowly walked towards her made him think twice.

"Hey, it's ok." He said softly. "I'm not going to hurt you." She swiped at him then with her free clawed hand. Bucky stepped back quickly to get out of striking range, another snarl escaped her lips. The movement seemed to make her dizzy again, her eyes were shut tight and she shook her head. Her golden eyes met his blue again. "Let me help you." He pleaded softly. She seemed to back up further into the corner as he approached. She didn't snarl at him as he came closer and closer which he took as a sign of her letting him do so.

Unfortunately, the super soldier was mistaken.

As soon as Bucky was close enough, Cheza bit down on his left shoulder which was closest to her. Half of her teeth bit into metal as the other half ripped into flesh. Bucky yelled out, he brought his right fist up and connected it to the side of Cheza's head. It took two hard blows from him before she let go. She gave a deep whine shaking her head to clear the stars before her eyes.

Bucky backed away only slightly. "Fuckin' bitch!" He growled out. He was livid now. His arm hurt, he was exhausted from both being sad by the loss of Fairy and killing those HYDRA agents, and now he had to deal with a giant werewolf who seemed intent on receiving no damn help from him even though she was severely injured.

His day just kept getting better.

Even though it hurt him, Bucky brought his metal hand up to her muzzle where he slammed it shut and held on to it painfully tight. "If you're going to act like a damn animal I'll treat you like one Cheza!" He spat in her face.

At the mention of the name the human gave her, she froze. There was no growl or snarl emitting from her, just the look of shock in her bright gold eyes. No one knew that name. Not a soul did. The human gave that name to her out of affection, the only affection she had ever been afforded, and now this man was using it.

Bucky pushed her muzzle away from him hard, he walked to the table and grabbed the torn-up blankets from the day before and began to dress his wound. He was watching the wolf now, she was looking at him from the corner of her eye but didn't face him. When he was done, he went back to her, this time not taking anything slow. She shifted at how quick he was being now but didn't back away from him this time.

"We going to do this the easy way? Or do I need to keep teaching you manners?" She let out a soft growl which didn't sound threatening. He softened at that. "Let me see your stomach." She didn't move her clawed hand away from it, so Bucky brought his hand to hers. He gently pried it away to reveal her wounds. They looked much bigger than he remembered. He stepped closer only to step on two bloody bullets on the ground. He sighed. "Of course you pulled them out." He mumbled to himself. "Stay here."

When he returned, he put a few items on the ground in front of her. He reached around and took out his knife. He went to her taking her massive arm, he wasn't sure what he was expecting from touching the fur all along it, but it was rather soft, just like Fairy's hair. He gently prodded at it feeling around for the bullet. "Try to bite me again and we're going to fight." He said not looking at her, but the warning was still clear in his voice.

His knife dug into the wound.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **(Is hit by SilverInk's phone) GAH!**

 **Threatened! I feel threatened!**

 **HAHA! I love your comments everyone. Now before anyone starts on about how she shouldn't be alive; remember her mutation is like Wolverine's. There is a way to kill her but bullets and stabbings aren't very effective against her. Plus, her mutation is starting to become stronger.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this next chapter. There will be some more tense interactions between Cheza and Bucky in the next chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **~Twisty**


	17. Killing Machine

" _If you're going to act like an animal I'll treat you like one Cheza!"_

His words rang in her ears. Not only had he used her name but he was being gentle with her now. She kept her eyes on him but didn't growl or swat at him again. She winced as his knife dug into each wound on her arms removing the bullets from there. When he finished, he cleaned the wounds and bandaged them, wrapping her arms and stomach with gauze.

He hadn't gone for the one near her heart yet.

The man was being cautious and gentle and infuriatingly confusing. This whole situation made her beyond uncomfortable. Kindness wasn't something she was used to or afforded when she was with HYDRA.

She watched as he stepped back from her, sighing softly. "Going to have to take care of the one on your chest." He said. He brought his hand up to it and gently prodded at it. "It's in there deep." He said more to himself.

She watched as he looked around before pulling at her arm. "Come here." He pulled her to a stable wall. "Hold on to the top of that." He placed her clawed hand on the top. "If it hurts too much just squeeze." He said.

His knife came up to the hole in her chest and he began to dig in. It didn't hurt at first. He was being as gentle as possible but that didn't mean it didn't sting a bit. When he finally was deep enough to reach the bullet, it slipped further in. Cheza let out a deep growl closing her eyes again.

She was getting angrier by the minute. Each time he got close enough his knife slipped. He didn't seem like he was doing it on purpose but that didn't mean she wasn't going to get upset. It was making her head spin and her body shake at the pain, the clawed hand on the stable wall held it tightly, the wood splintering underneath it.

Finally, she had enough. Cheza pushed Bucky away roughly, making the super soldier stumble backwards from her. If the damn human couldn't get it out, she would. With a vicious snarl, her claws dug into to her flesh and ripped the bullet out. The roar that emitted from her muzzle made Bucky flinch slightly. Her breath came out ragged, her vision darkening.

"Cheza!" was the last thing she heard.

* * *

As soon as she hit the floor, Bucky ran to her fearing the worst. "No. No! NO!" He said quickly. He pushed her on to her back. "What did you do?" he asked himself as he grabbed a torn-up piece of blanket and held it against her wound. "Stay with me Cheza. Don't leave me too." He said softly. He was panicking slightly, he pressed the blanket against her wound making her passed out form whine slightly.

It took a few minutes before he realized the wound had stopped bleeding and Cheza was sleeping soundly. She hadn't change back into Fairy which didn't bother Bucky one bit. He moved her into a stable and set up a place for the two of them to sleep and rest before they could move to somewhere more secluded. Bucky was already forming a plan to hide Cheza so they could safely get away from the scene.

He ran a hand through his hair, ' _How exactly do you hide an eight-and-a-half-foot werewolf?'_

* * *

 **Late Afternoon the Next Day.**

Bucky couldn't sleep. He kept looking at Cheza's sleeping form, he didn't mind her like this but he was unsure of how she was going to act when she was better. Would she try to run away? Would she try to fight him again? Would she bite him again?

He wasn't looking forward to that last part. The bite wound on his arm was taking longer to heal already, he didn't need multiple. He kept it clean as he watched her, he knew he wouldn't get an infection but he wasn't going to take any chances.

Bucky had since brought in their bags from the truck and began to disassemble, reassemble and clean his guns. This always helped to clear his mind. He wasn't looking forward to Cheza waking up but he was still happy. With Cheza being alive, that meant Fairy was also alive. Bucky was beginning to understand their relationship a bit better. From what he could see, any time Fairy was put through an extreme amount of pain, Cheza would emerge. It was like her body's way of saying she was in danger and Cheza was the reinforcement.

Bucky stopped reassembling the rifle he was currently working on, he felt eyes on him. He looked over to Cheza to find her on her haunches staring at him. He didn't think he would get used to how unnaturally quiet she could be.

"Good morning sunshine."

A growl responded to him. It wasn't an aggressive one though, more out of acknowledgment. He watched as her eyes went to the rifle he was working on. "I'm not going to hurt you Cheza." Her eyes looked into his own. "I would never hurt you or Fairy." He said softly.

She snarled at him then. He _had_ hurt her though. He had fought with her before…. then again… she had attacked him first. He was defending himself from her and he did better than most had ever had. All that went against her fell to her vicious bite and claws but not this one.

Bucky was taken aback by the snarl but didn't show it on his face. "You done?" He asked standing up straight. A snort answered him "Good." He began to move towards her making her snarl at him again. "Let me check your wounds Cheza." He said not stopping. She growled at him but let him do as he pleased. He started with her right arm first, blood had seeped through each gauze wrapping however when he removed it he could barely tell there ever was a wound there. Bucky checked each one still in shock. She had been so weak and disoriented from the bullet wounds and now they were gone.

"Well good news, you're going to live." Bucky smiled up at her. There was no response from her, just her golden orbs watching him intensely. Bucky cleared his throat awkwardly. "Right…. Not one for jokes." He said finishing taking off the last of the bandages. "I don't even know if you can understand a word I'm saying to you. Your growls and snarls are probably just well timed." He said more to himself. "Wait…. Can you?" he looked up at her, "Do you understand me?"

She didn't move at first but slowly she nodded in response. Bucky looked at her curiously. It only made sense that she would eventually understand what humans were saying since she had been around them for so long. He smiled up at her "You hungry?" Another nod answered him. Bucky went to Fairy's bag and dug around in it. She usually kept food in there, with the way their metabolisms worked she always had a snack on her. Luckily, before all of this happened, Bucky stocked up on jerky's and canned meat that wouldn't easily spoil. He went back to her opening the cans and jerky. "I know its not raw meat but it'll have to do for now." He said. She sniffed at the cans first, scrunching her nose in distaste. It smelled terrible. "Alright maybe its not great but come on, you have to eat something." She sniffed at the jerky next. It smelled ok, dried out but ok. She took a nibble of some before gobbling down two bags full. They helped her hunger a little.

* * *

 **That night.**

The two of them had fallen in comfortable silence the entire day, Cheza would look outside to the vast plains of Montana every now and again. She kept herself mostly hidden from view, only peeking out every now and again. Bucky could see a longing in her eyes every time she did. He wasn't entirely sure why she hadn't tried to run away yet but he was grateful she didn't.

He would have had to hunt her down if she tried.

He was currently looking through Fairy's notebook again. He wanted to see her again, to be able to touch her. The growl coming from Cheza was the only thing that broke Bucky's concentration. She was staring outside, her face in a snarl.

Bucky was next to her in a flash. In the distance he could see two black SUVs parked on the side of the road. There were men scouring the area. The only amount of attention they paid to the dead bodies around them was to throw them to the side of the road, one man was setting them on fire while the others seemed to continue to search for something.

Bucky was thinking quickly. "Cheza, we're going to have to hide." She looked at him growling. She turned to the barn door and began to make her way to it, she was prepared to rip them to shreds. Bucky stopped her though "Cheza, listen to me." He said holding her arm. "If you walk out there, there is a possibility they over power you and take you away." Her arm was tense in his hand. "I won't let them take you, Cheza. We need to hide. If it gets bad, we'll fight ok?"

She looked back at him and nodded. She didn't want to be taken again and even though these men were apart of HYDRA and she would give anything to rip them apart, she needed to play this smartly. Bucky grabbed their things and went up into the hayloft with Cheza. The boards creaked under her weight. The two disappeared in the shadows, just as the barn doors opened.

* * *

The HYDRA agents looked about the barn. The old truck outside was suspicious to them, it looked like it had been driven recently. The agents knew their mission was to bring the body of the beast in but they were also looking for vengeance. They weren't scared of the Winter Soldier, not after what he had done to their comrades. Some of the men here had family that were slain. They would show no mercy to him.

All was silent between the five that were in the barn currently. Their weapons were drawn as they searched, the tension in the air could be cut with a knife. The silence stretched on between the men as they searched.

"Come out you bastard! We know you're here!" One man shouted having had enough of the silence.

Another man hushed him "Shut up idiot!" he whispered to him harshly.

"No! That sick bastard killed my brother! Gutted him! I WANT MY REVENGE!" He yelled out. He began shooting upwards in every direction. He was frustrated and incensed.

Another man went to him and slammed the butt his gun into the unruly agent's face, effectively stopping his nonsense. "Useless fucking idiot!" He shouted. The man stepped back slightly, blood coming out of his mouth but he stood at attention. "Go walk it off soldier." He commanded.

The agent grumbled and walked into a stall under the hayloft. He punched the side of the stall to get his frustration out. "I want to kill him myself." He muttered to himself.

It was then he noticed dust falling from above him and landing on his outstretched arm. He looked at it confused before looking up. There, in the crack of the floor board he saw a golden eye staring at him maliciously.

The sound of wood breaking and a blood curdling scream alerted the others.

* * *

Bucky and Cheza hadn't moved an inch. The two listened and waited for the men to leave or a fight to break out. Bucky barely listened to the words that were being said. He was more concerned when the bullets began to fly.

He hadn't felt the bullet pierce his shoulder right away, he only felt a dull ache before he knew that a stray bullet hit him. He hadn't been looking at Cheza the entire time and nearly forgot she was there until he turned his head and saw her staring at him with her intimidating golden orbs. They showed fury in them.

"… Walk it off soldier." Then a thud.

Bucky watched as Cheza slowly knelt down, her clawed hands balancing her above the floor as she brought her face to look down into a crevice. He was unnerved by how unnaturally silent she was. Before Bucky could stop her, she slammed her clawed hand through the floor boards, wrapped them around the man's screaming neck and brought him through the hole she made. It was so quick Bucky barely registered the sick snap of Cheza's jaws around the man neck or how she bit down so hard it decapitated him in one go. Cheza was a killing machine and Bucky was seeing it for the first time.

It was awe-inspiring.

Cheza sprang from their hiding spot, she jumped down off of the hayloft and began to tear the men to shreds. The bullets they were firing did nothing to harm Cheza, they were the regular bullets not the hollow point ones that made pass out from the night before.

Bucky had just jumped down to help her when he realized there was no more gun fire. She had absolutely massacred the men. All of them were torn to pieces.

Before Bucky could really look at the carnage the barn doors opened and a few more of the HYDRA agents stormed in. Bucky acted quickly, shooting two of them before Cheza jumped in and killed the rest.

She hulked over the destroyed bodies but wasn't looking at any of them, or him for that matter. Her predatory gaze was trained on where the agents came from. A deep, low growl came from her mouth.

Bucky quickly made his way to her side to see one of the SUVs driving off recklessly down the stretch of highway away from the scene. By his body count, it was only two agents that got away. "Come on, we nee-" Bucky was cut off by Cheza running out after the car. "CHEZA! NO!" He yelled after her.

Bucky was fast, but not that fast. Cheza might be a massive creature but whatever experiments she went through made her ridiculously agile and quick. Bucky couldn't catch up to her, but she was catching up to the SUV with ease. With one powerful thrust of her legs, she leapt forward jumping onto the roof of the vehicle. It veered off of the road, the passengers in a panic. Cheza slammed her hand through the metal top and grabbed onto the driver's head, her claws dug into his skull.

Blood curdling screams came from the SUV as the giant wolf killed one last time for the night.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **HELLO EVERYONE!**

 **I disappeared for a bit there! Sorry about that. My job has been especially soul crushing these past few weeks and I've been working long hours. It's been ass but I'm back! I'm looking forward to getting back to the story.**

 **Thank you to everyone that has followed, favorited, or commented on this story. You all are awesome. I especially enjoy the reviews!**

 **~Twisted**


	18. Am I Dead?

She had been standing next to him silently.

Cheza was getting annoyed with how long the group of HYDRA agents had been in the barn but she made no movement to attack them. If they left, she could get away and that is all she cared about. It wasn't until the bullets started flying that her mind started to change.

She smelt his blood before she even looked at him. Her golden eyes easily found the wound in the dark. Her rage burst forth tenfold. Something inside her made her lose her composure and now she was pissed.

It was easy for her, it was always easy for her.

The first was always the most electrifying. The lust grew inside of her with each man she tore apart. She was trained to be a messy killer, to send a message, and that is what she did. They would pay for hurting him, for hunting both of them.

She didn't register when Bucky shot two men and didn't even register when he was standing right next to her talking to her. She was only focused on the hunt and right now there were two men trying to escape her.

She made quick work of them, their screams rang through the air. When the last breath was taken from them she let out an earthshattering howl to the night sky, disrupting the quiet of the plains.

"CHEZA!" Bucky growled out.

She looked at him, her eyes softer now. She leapt down from the car roof and stalked over to him. As soon as she was in arm's length he grabbed her snout. "You listen here Cheza, and you listen well because if I have to repeat myself you aren't going to like me very much." She was surprised by the action but made no move to push him away. "Don't you ever do anything like that again! You could have gotten hurt or taken away!" He growled out to her. "If we're going to survive we have to stick together and we can't do that if you're off killing everyone that gets in your way!" He pushed her snout away, more upset now. Cheza whined softly.

He turned away from her, making his way back to the barn.

* * *

Bucky was livid.

He grabbed their bags quickly, he didn't bother to pay any attention to Cheza, walked outside and went towards the truck only stopping when he heard a soft whine behind him. "What, Cheza?" He snapped a little more than he felt he should have. He didn't turn towards her.

Bucky felt her clawed hand on his metallic arm, she gently turned him towards her. He watched as her head slowly came down to his right shoulder and gently lick the wound he completely forgot about. He had been so focused on stopping her that all care for his shoulder slipped his mind.

He sighed softly. "I'm ok, Cheza… We need to go." He watched as her ears went down in concern but she made no other noise to him. He turned back to the truck, a soft growl came from her "Cheza, we have to go." He said turning this time. She shook her head slightly and stood straight up. "I don't…" The confusion disappeared "You won't fit in the truck…" He said, sighing in frustration. He dropped the bags and ran a hand through his hair. "God damn it, what are we going to do?"

Cheza eyed him before turning her head towards the plains.

"Yea…. Looks like we'll be legging it."

* * *

 **Three days later.**

The two had been running for awhile. Cheza was by far faster than him but any time she went too far ahead she would stop and patiently wait for him which never took long. The two would only move at night and during the day would hunker down in abandon barns, trees and the like. Bucky made sure to keep an eye out on anyone that might be following them but could never find anyone. His wounds had already healed (Cheza's bite left a large scar) but he felt exhausted, the two of them never getting much sleep.

They currently were in a mountainous region, the closest town being forty miles away. Bucky felt comfortable enough that no one would come searching for them out here. He had made sure to cover their tracks.

It was nearly sunrise. He watched as Cheza climbed a steep hill, one of their bags slung over her shoulder. She had taken it from him two days back, he guessed to help him carry them. He waited until she was at the top, as soon as she turned around to look at him, he made his way after her. She surveyed the area as he made the climb up to her.

The entire time that they were running, Cheza felt a weight life off of her. She was finally free from those humans, she didn't wake up to torture or forced experiments, she didn't have the collar on and she didn't have to listen to those men anymore. There was only one who remained, but…

He too was on the run from them.

She could see it in his eyes when they came to the barn three days back. He hated them just as much if not more than her, however, he seemed more content with hiding and running from them than seeking his vengeance.

When he reached the top with her, Bucky looked around before looking into Cheza's eyes. The entire time they had been on the run, he hadn't noticed just how tired she looked. She had never complained once, no growl to stop, no whine, no nothing. "We need to find a place to sleep."

Cheza nodded and sniffed at the air. It took her a minute but she began to walk towards the tree line. The smell of humans were faint suggesting the place hadn't been used in quite some time but there was still a trace. She followed it carefully, just incase she was wrong.

The two came across what looked to be an abandoned old town in the middle of the forest, old log cabins peppered through the trees here and there. "Stay here." Bucky said. "If someone is here I'll pretend to be a hiker or something." Cheza nodded and watched as Bucky made his way through the town.

All of the cabins were simplistic and from what Bucky could see had probably been used back in the early 1900s, maybe even earlier than that. No one had been out here in a long time. He sighed relieved and whistled out for Cheza. She moved quietly and swiftly to reach him. The two found a cabin big enough to house both of them before setting up camp.

Bucky laid out a blanket for himself before turning to Cheza "We're going to need to move again tonight, just in case."

A soft whine and a shake of her head made Bucky's eyebrows shoot up. "What? Why? What's wrong?" He asked going to her. She hadn't complained this entire time, what was different now? "I know you're tired Cheza, so am I but we need to keep going."

Cheza made a soft growling sound before whining again. She didn't have to do more. Her body began to snap and crack, she was shrinking right before his eyes. Cheza began to disappear and was slowly being replaced by the person he had become so fond of.

It was no longer Cheza's body but she was still in control. Her eyes were still golden and she could barely keep them open. The exhaustion was starting to take its toll. Bucky held her in his arms, a soft whine greeting him. "Sh… It's ok Cheza… I've got you." He whispered to her. She slowly closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Bucky just sat there in the middle of the cabin with Fairy in his arms. He couldn't believe it. His mind was still processing that she really was in his arms right now, she really was asleep in his arms. She looked peaceful, just like when he first met her. She had been so badly taken care of then and now…

He pulled her closer before realizing she was naked. He didn't stare at her too long though, he reached out for her blanket and wrapped her in it but kept her in his arms. If he didn't know any better he would have figured this was all just some cruel dream but it wasn't; _his_ Fairy was in his arms, sleeping.

* * *

A full day had passed and Fairy still didn't awaken.

If Bucky were being honest with himself he was worried about her. He remembered the first time they had met how long it had taken her to wake up. He couldn't just keep going with an unconscious woman in his arms, a _naked_ unconscious woman at that.

He looked at what they had left for food which was next to nothing; a can of tuna and a pack of gummy bears, hardly anything really. Bucky ran a hand through his hair before looking at Fairy again.

He was going to have to leave her.

That idea didn't sit well with Bucky. He needed to get food and water for them though. Bucky began to go over the terrain in his head calculating how long it would take for him to get to the nearest town, probably a day and a half, or a day if he would be able to get a car somehow. Last time Fairy was like this, it took her three days to wake up.

He sighed in frustration. Picking Fairy up in his arms, Bucky gently moved her further back in the cabin where it would be more difficult to find her if someone were to come looking. He moved their bags into another area of the cabin making sure they wouldn't be easily seen either. He wasn't going to take anything with him other than a gun, his jacket, and a hat. He needed to travel as light as possible to make this as quick as possible.

With one last look at Fairy, he left.

* * *

 **The next day.**

Bucky was anxious to get back to her. He was driving an old Chevy currently speeding down the free way towards where the ghost town had been. He wouldn't be able to take the truck much further as there weren't any roads to where the cabin was.

Bucky found a hidden area to leave the truck and began to make his way through the area carrying the bags he had with him. He had made it in record time but he was still worried about Fairy. What if someone found her? What if she had woken up and left? His mind was racing with unpleasant thoughts which made him go a little faster through the terrain to get to Fairy.

It wasn't long before he finally came upon the little ghost town. He was relieved he didn't see anyone, he didn't think he would be very pleasant to them if he did. He stepped inside the cabin only to come to a complete halt, his mind going blank immediately.

Standing there, completely naked, was Fairy. She was staring out the window off to the right side of the cabin, tears streaming down her cheeks and hitting her chest. Bucky lost all feeling in his arms and dropped the bags he had been carrying. The bright green orbs he had been so fond of looked to him quickly. Her face was a mix between shock and disbelief.

Fairy watched him, confused and pained, as he took a slow cautious step towards her. More tears streamed down her face the closer he got. She didn't stop him or make any protests but Bucky was confused as to why she looked so pained. He was answered though with a simple question.

"Am I dead?"

Her words came out so shaken and heartbreaking that Bucky found his own voice lost to him. He could only shake his head in response to her.

Letting out a soft sob Fairy closed the distance between the two, her arms wrapped around his neck and she buried her face into his shoulder, sobs escaped her as she held him tightly. Bucky immediately wrapped his arms around her, he held her so close he was sure if it was possible they would have melded together to form into one being.

Bucky couldn't remember the last time he had been hugged, but he had to admit, it didn't matter to him; nothing could compare to the feeling of having Fairy in his arms at this moment.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Awwww! A different perspective and some fluff for everyone.**

 **Thank you to Anime, Sam, SilverInk, Unajet, and karina for the reviews!**

 **And of course thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed this story.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **~Twisty**

 **P.S. Unajet: Your question shall be answered in the next chapter or so!**


	19. Decisions

_Where am I? How long have I been here?_

Fairy looked around. She didn't feel cold or warm or anything for that matter. She just floated in the emptiness. She remembered fighting HYDRA agents with Bucky, then a sharp pain, then in Bucky arms. She remembered her bloodied hand reaching up to Bucky to try to comfort him, he looked so panicked down at her. She remembered whispering his name, then she was gone.

 _Am… Am I dead?_

Fairy was numb. She didn't know how long she had been floating in the abyss but before she could wallow much more she saw a light. She began to float towards it. It was a comforting light, the gentle shine of it seemed to warm her.

 _Am… I going to heaven?_

Fairy had never been a religious person but if this is where she was going…. She didn't find herself happy about that. She was upset and scared and she didn't want to be here. She wanted to be back in the car next to Bucky smiling and laughing with him. She wanted to hug him….She… She didn't want this. She didn't want to go. If this was real, and she was really dead, she was going to fight whatever entity was on the other side of that light. She was going to find a way out.

It was like a jolt of electricity went through her when she finally reached the light, her whole body ached. Slowly she opened her eyes which took some adjusting to the brightness but as it did she realized she was in a cabin, a really old one at that. She slowly sat up and looked down at her naked form under a blanket.

What was this?

She looked around for any sign of anyone but there was none. It seemed eerily quiet. Fairy slowly stood up.

This wasn't right. She shouldn't be here. She SHOULDN'T be here! She looked down at herself to hopefully see any sign of where she had been shot before and found none, it was the same scars she always had.

She let out a soft noise between a gasp and a sob. No. She couldn't be dead. She couldn't be! This… This couldn't be heaven when she felt the weight of everything hit her all at once. Soft sobs escaped her lips and she felt a sudden wetness rolling down her cheeks. She didn't need a mirror to know she was crying. She went to the window to look outside, it looked peaceful enough, bright and sunny.

Her heart ached and her body felt sore. All the stories about what heaven was like never mentioned she would be suffering like this. This couldn't have been heaven.

This was her own personal hell.

No sob came from her anymore, just tears rolling down her cheek. She refused to accept her fate, she was going to find a way out of here. She wasn't going to give up.

A soft noise broke her from her trance, her head turning to where it came from. Her eyes widened in shock. It… It couldn't be. He couldn't be here with her, he shouldn't be. It had to be some kind of trick.

The man standing in the door way looked like Bucky, _her_ Bucky, but it couldn't have been. She was dead, wasn't she?

If this wasn't real then this was the cruelest trick of them all. She watched wide eyed as he slowly made his way to her, he took cautious steps. Her eyes were on his steely blue ones next. He looked shocked to see her there just as much as she was shocked to see him. As he got closer, she could smell metal.

 _His metal arm._

This was too much for her, she didn't know how she got any words out but she asked shakily "Am I dead?"

Upon the shake of his head, Fairy lost all composure, she let out a sob as she closed the distance between the two of them and hugged him close to her. His arms snaking around her and the way he held her back confirmed it for Fairy; she hadn't died. She was alive and in his arms.

She cried into his shoulder for some time, just holding him close to her. She only pulled back because she felt something wet hitting her shoulder. She looked up at Bucky and saw something she didn't think she would have ever seen.

Tears were coming down his cheeks.

"Bucky…" She whispered to him. Her hands came up to his cheeks and she gently wiped away his tears. She watched his brilliant steel blue eyes as every emotion seemed to pass through them, deep and painful and looking right through her. "How long?" She asked gently.

"Six days in total."

"What happened?"

"You… were shot by an agent by hollow bullets full of that serum that used to control you…" He began. "You died Fairy. I watched you die." He said swallowing thickly, Fairy's eyes widened in shock but she let him continue, her thumbs gently rubbing against his cheek. He closed his eyes. "I… lost myself, became what HYDRA created."

"What did you do?" She stopped rubbing his cheeks but kept them where they were.

"I hunted and killed them. I lost count after the fifth HYDRA base I destroyed." Fairy gasped softly. Taking her hands off of his cheeks, she put them on his chest instead. "I did it because I thought they had killed you Fairy." His deep orbs were open and back on her. She nodded her head in understanding. "When I came back, Cheza had taken over your body."

"Did she hurt you?"

"No." Bucky lied. Fairy was already upset, he didn't want to upset her anymore. "She was trying to get the bullets out of her body but couldn't focus on it. I helped her…. We were going to keep moving but…" Bucky stopped not sure if he wanted to continue.

"But what Bucky?" Fairy asked.

"HYDRA agents came back to where we had been hiding. They were looking for me… She took them all out."

Fairy wasn't really surprised by that but she was surprised that Cheza would have helped Bucky, especially after their first encounter together and how threatening Cheza seemed to have been. "Why did she help you?" She asked confused.

The frown on Bucky's face made her heart skip a beat. "I got hit by a bullet."

"What?!" Fairy hissed out. "Are you ok?" She asked looking him over, trying to see where the bullet had entered.

Bucky stilled her panicked hands in his own. He held her hands against his chest, an amused smile on his face. "I'm fine doll, healed up a few days ago." Fairy let out a relieved sigh before encouraging him to continue. "Took me and Cheza three days to find this place. We were on foot the whole time so no one followed us. I thought you would be resting longer so I left to get some supplies for us." Bucky brought Fairy's hands up to his lips and kissed each one, his eyes closed as he basked in the moment. "I missed you sweetheart." He whispered.

"So you're just gonna kiss my hands?"

Bucky's eyes snapped open and looked into Fairy's brilliant green depths. In a second his lips were on hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck as the two lost themselves in the passionate exchange.

* * *

If you would have told Bucky when he was twenty years old that he would one day be an ex-HYDRA soldier with a metal arm and have a thing for a girl that turns into a giant werewolf that enjoys killing, he would have asked you what exactly you had been drinking because he would like to have some too.

But here he was, almost eighty years later, driving in an old truck with said girl. The soft scratching of her pen and the roar of the engine down the highway were the only noise between the two, leaving Bucky time to think.

He liked Fairy, a lot. She was the single thing in this world that understood the horrors of HYDRA and equally hated them for everything they had done. She was strategic and headstrong and intelligent. They could carry on talking for hours or just sit in comfortable silence. She was beautiful as well despite the scars that were on her face but she didn't seem to know that which made her slightly dangerous at the same time. She was everything Bucky could have hoped for in a girl.

But…

Her other half was brutal and vicious. Cheza took pleasure in killing things, indiscriminately at times. HYDRA succeeded in making her a killing machine with some heavy anger issues. She was quick to react and quicker to take down her prey. At any time she could turn on him and try to kill him too. Bucky was great at combat but with how Cheza was made, even he knew he may not stand a chance if she really wanted to get rid of him. That didn't sit well with Bucky. When she had bitten his shoulder back at the barn, Bucky knew if it had been on the opposite side, his arm would probably have been beyond damaged if not completely taken off.

However…

Cheza had been confused and scared. She had woken up in a place she didn't know, with bullets inside of her. The entire time the two were together she had multiple chances to leave or attack him and she never took it. While she acted poorly to Bucky being shot, she attacked those HYDRA agents because he had been injured. He wasn't sure if that was Fairy shining through or if that was her own mind. She didn't know it was wrong to do that, or to be patient. She did it to protect him.

The three days the two of them were running across the country side, she always waited for him. She never made any noise of complaint on how tired she was or tried to strike him. In fact, now that Bucky was thinking about it, there were times she turned down food and would watch him eat it.

At the time he thought nothing of it but she had been making sure he was taken care of in a sense.

Bucky took a deep breath in and let it out. If he wanted to be with Fairy, he would have to accept Cheza as well. He would have to get over the imposing beast and show her just as much kindness and consideration as he would Fairy.

The question was: is that really what he wanted?

* * *

" _Get out of the way!"_ The team rushed the agent through the halls, moving people out of the way as they went.

" _He's losing blood fast, we need to get him to surgery!"_ Another of the team exclaimed. They made it to the correct room and began their work on the man. He was an absolute mess, the Winter Soldier had done quite the number on his and the team rushing around him was working to save his life.

The commander and doctor stood outside the room, watching from a window; both men expressionless. "Seven HYDRA bases in a single day." The doctor said out loud, more to himself than the commander. "And the Winter Soldier and my creation as still gone from me." The doctor looked at the man next to him. The commander's jaw was clenched tightly. "See to it that Agent 17 does not die. I would like a word with him." The doctor got slightly closer to the commander "After your team failed to capture my beast, who could be anywhere now, I imagine this to be a simple task for you, correct?"

The commander turned to the doctor and simply nodded. He had no words to say and he refused to make any excuses for what happened. He was far more incensed than the doctor was.

"Good," The doctor turned and began to walk away, "Oh, and Commander," Doctor Richter turned to face him one last time "Should you fail this time, I will make sure you're my next beast."

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Oh Ho!**

 **Cliffhangers galore!**

 **I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Not super long but it does have some interesting tidbits that will of course be brought up later in the story.**

 **Thanks for the reviews as always everyone! I enjoy them greatly.**

 **~Twisty**


	20. Their Cabin

***WARNING* Extreme depiction of violence ahead.**

The first night after the change was always the toughest.

It was when the two beings minds were most connected and vulnerable. Cheza would always show Fairy what she had done while she was changed; it was always brutal, shocking. Fairy could practically feel the blood running down her hands, gushing in her mouth as the life was taken from Cheza's victim.

This time was different though.

Bucky and Fairy had found an abandoned house far out in the country side that they took residence in. Fairy was lying close to Bucky but the two still kept a respectful distance between each other. Bucky didn't want to push Fairy into anything after all.

He watched her as she slept, it was still unreal to him that she was alive. She was calm at first, sleeping peacefully, before her eyes began to make erratic movements behind the lids. He watched as her breath quickened, sweat forming on her brow. She was mumbling under her breath but he could not make any sense of the words coming from her mouth. Then the shaking began to start.

Bucky quickly went to her side and began to gently try to wake her. "Fairy?" He questioned holding on to her shoulders. "Fairy, wake up." He shook her gently trying to get her out of the nightmare.

She awoke with a start. Her mind hadn't caught up to where she was exactly, she just saw someone over her; like it always happened. Her fist connected with his jaw, making the super soldier loosen his grip on her. She scrambled out from under him, backing away quickly.

Bucky rubbed his sore jaw before putting his hands up in the air towards her in mock surrender. "Fairy, it's me sweetheart. Its Bucky" He said softly. Her eyes were wide as she breathed heavily, watching him. "Can I come to you?" he asked. It took her a second but she nodded slowly. Bucky took his time approaching her, her eyes were on him the whole time as if he would try to hurt her in some way. He reached out and took her hands in his own. "It's ok doll. I got you. Are you with me?" He asked softly.

"…Yea.." Her mouth trembled the word out.

Bucky gently rubbed the back of her hands with his thumbs. He decided not to ask her about the nightmare and just sat there trying his best to calm her down.

Fairy took a few more deep breaths before her heart began to stop racing. She was still looking in to Bucky's eyes, his presence alone giving her comfort from the images rushing through her mind. "After…" She began "After the change, Cheza's mind and mine are more connected. I can see what she's done while she's controlling us…."

Bucky tensed slightly at that. "Did she show you what happened at the barn?" Even though Bucky looked calm on the outside, he was panicking slightly. He hadn't exactly told Fairy everything that happened during that time.

"No.." She replied quietly. "It… It was something that happened to me….Before Cheza."

Bucky relaxed only a little bit "What do you mean?" Fairy was silent then, her head bowed slightly as the images still stuck in her mind. "Hey," Bucky gently pulled on her hands making her look up at him. "You don't have to tell me. I understand."

She shook her head. "I want to Bucky." She said softly. She sat up taking her hands from his and lifted her shirt with one hand to just show off her scarred stomach. She gently touched one scar in particular that went from her belly button and disappeared under the shirt towards her chest. "I had a dream about the day I received this." She whispered.

"Tell me."

* * *

 _She had been in the cell for days._

 _Her body was a mess of bruises and wounds that were healing much slower than they usually did. These agents had been absolutely brutal to her, if they weren't beating or experimenting on her, they were raping her; men or women, it didn't matter. She would fight, and they would win._

 _Fairy would kill one or two of them, only to be met with more who would be far more barbaric towards her. It never mattered who entered her cell or who would take her out of it; she always knew she would be met with some form of brutal savagery._

 _That's just how it went; this was her life now._

 _And no matter how many times she wished and prayed for death, the grim reaper always ignored her._

 _The cell door opened and several men came in. One of them yelled something at her in a language she didn't understand. She never understood them, but whatever they barked at her she knew she was going to be in for a rough day. The man barking orders went to her sitting form and smacked her across the face, another vicious bark coming from him. Fairy turned her head back to him, defiance clear in her face._

 _Well, she might as well make it interesting._

 _She spit in the man's face and was met with another hard smack and a yell from the man. Several of the men descended on her, grabbing her arms and legs. She fought them, scratching and biting. Her defiant fighting was only stopped by the butt of a gun hitting the back of her head._

 _She awoke some time later to the sounds of a beeping device next to her. Her eyes slowly focused to the doctor she had come to know above her; he had a surgical mask on this time._

" _Good! You're awake." His thick accent ringing with enthusiasm. "We'll start the procedure now."_

 _Fairy's eyes were wide with dread as she saw a scalpel in the doctor's hand going towards her stomach. She tried her best to get off of the surgical table but was met with tight restraints that cut into her. All she could do was scream as the knife plunged in to flesh._

* * *

 _The doctor was never kind in his experimenting. He had to know the extent of her healing abilities._

 _He used a plethora of poisons and acids to see just how far he could push this girl's body. Any time he would damage an organ, it would heal immediately. It seemed her skin on the outside would heal slower to protect her organs on the inside; Richter was absolutely fascinated. He prodded each organ, opened them, watched as her heart worked quickly from the stress being placed on it._

 _None of his previous subjects had any healing abilities like this. It was inspiring._

 _With his vivisection complete, the doctor sewed her up and the nurses around him began to clean up the girl. She had since vomited, having chocked on it a few times and was now a shaking sweating mess. He had lost her twice during his experimenting but was pleasantly surprised when her body was able to resuscitate itself._

 _He smiled to himself as he washed up._

 _All of his other experiments were weak, they died on the table or when he finally injected them with his serum they became grotesque, useless beasts. This one though, this one would be his finest experiment yet._

* * *

Bucky was watching Fairy as she recounted what happened. She didn't cry as she recalled it, she looked numb to it, like it had once been as normal as breathing. Bucky didn't doubt that it wasn't once normal for her, and that's what bothered him.

A rage was building up inside of him; he would make them pay, all of them. The tick in his jaw was back as his mind raced as he thought of all of the ways he could bring HYDRA to its knees. It wasn't until a soft voice called his name that broke him out of his trance.

"I'm here doll." He replied to it. He brought her hands up to his mouth and he kissed them. "I'll never let them hurt you again, Fairy. I promise."

Her big green eyes were looking through him, as if she was trying to catch him in a lie. After a few moments of scrutinizing him, she gave a simple nod. She knew he would try but even she doubted he could protect her forever.

* * *

 **A few days later.**

Bucky and Fairy were making their way in to Canada. Bucky had found someone to make them fake passports and ID cards and after some _persuading_ , mainly Bucky beat the man up who acted like an asshole when they first met him, finally had the documents in hand.

Fairy sat in the passenger seat looking them over, a small blush reddened her cheeks at the name on her ID and passport; _Farren Barnes_. True, she didn't remember her whole name but she didn't think the man that created these would have put her last name as Bucky's. Bucky's name was changed to John Barnes, having opted for switched the James to John and leaving out Buchanan.

"You alright, sweetheart?" Bucky's voice startled Fairy out of her train of thought.

Her blush deepened as she closed the passports and quickly put them away. "Yea."

Bucky laughed out making Fairy look over at him despite her embarrassment. "Is it the name, doll?" The grin plastered on Bucky's face only seemed to broaden as Fairy's cheeks flushed just a bit more. "Think you can pretend to be married to an ex-assassin super soldier that's on the run from HYDRA?" He asked teasing.

"M-married?" Fairy said in shock.

"Well we don't exactly look alike to pretend to be family, sweetheart."

Fairy swallowed thickly. "Yea… Yea, I can do that. Though I think you have the shorter end of the stick; with you being married to a girl that can turn into an eight foot murderous werewolf." She said trying to sooth her nerves with a joke.

"Girls usually do anyway." This earned Bucky a swift punch in the arm and a loud 'Jerk!' from Fairy. The two of them laughed out before their fun died down.

Fairy sat thinking about his words. Did she want to pretend to be married to him? True they had kissed each other, and Bucky acted like he had missed her more than anything in the entire world while Cheza had taken over but he couldn't really want to be with her. Could he? Maybe he was acting interested in her because she was there? Maybe she was just convenient for him?

While Fairy did find herself becoming close to the super soldier, he deserved to be happy with someone who hadn't been brutalized for over 30 years. Who didn't have a murderous creature lurking just under the surface, ready to break free again and kill others. He deserved someone who could give him a family because she was sure after everything HYDRA had done she could not do that. He deserved to be able to have peaceful nights, to have someone who could pull him from the depths of despair and shine bright like the sun breaking a storm.

He deserved better than what Fairy could give because in her eyes it was next to nothing.

* * *

Fairy was convinced that Bucky had some kind of sixth sense for where they could settle in to. It had been a few days but he found them a cabin deep in some woods for sale by a lake. It wasn't terribly expensive and Bucky bought it right out from the owner who seemed to just want to part from it. The man said he had the property for a few years now but no one wanted to buy it because of how secluded it was and the fact that it didn't really have any modern appliances in it besides a flat screen TV, cable and a washer and dryer.

It wasn't much, but to Fairy and Bucky it was perfect.

The cabin had a small porch on the front and back of it. The front porch was covered while the back looked out to the lake. Inside the living room and kitchen area seemed like one big room only being separated by a little breakfast bar in between the two. The living room had a nice big couch and a large flatscreen TV that seemed out of place in the more rustic looking interior. There was a mini hallway which had a washer and dryer in a closet like space, the bedroom and the bathroom. The kitchen itself had an older style fridge with a wood burning stove and a pantry in it.

Fairy walked about the cabin, looking at all the items in it. She was too caught up in her own mind to realize Bucky was watching her every move.

Bucky watched as the small lycan girl touched and eyed everything in the cabin, their cabin. He watched the wonder dance across her vision as she messed around with the television and went through cabinets. Bucky couldn't help but smile while he watched her. Every twitch of her mouth, every sparkle in her eye made his heart leap out of his chest and it was then that it hit him; he did want to be with the little lycan girl, in every and all sense of the word even if it meant being with Cheza as well.

Bucky had fallen down the rabbit hole and he absolutely did not want to get out.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Heh….So…. I uh… disappeared there for a bit.**

 **Its been a rough couple of months but I'll be writing again for sure! It's gotten better and I've missed writing.**

 **I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter! More to come soon!**

 **~Twisted**

 **P.S. Thank you to everyone that has commented, followed and like the story even though I disappeared there for a bit. Much love to you all!**


	21. So Close

***WARNING* Some adult themes in the chapter.**

* * *

 **Two weeks later.**

"Do you want to get some popcorn?" Fairy asked looking at the selection in the aisle they were currently in.

"Get whatever you want doll."

"You know you can pick something too right?" Fairy snorted out making the super soldier chuckle slightly. Fairy turned her head to look at him from under her hat, a big grin plastered on her face "It's a movie! We should get popcorn." She grabbed one of the Jiffy Pops from the shelf, throwing it into the basket Bucky was currently carrying.

The two made their way to the front where they stood in line awaiting the cashier to finish up with the people in front of them.

For two weeks, Bucky and Fairy had fallen into a comfortable routine. The two fixed the old cabin up to make it their own. Fairy had gotten quite a few books that now occupied a shelf in their living room, while Bucky really only kept things that would be considered safety for around the cabin. He kept weapons by all possible entry points, some were visible but most were hidden. Bucky didn't take any chances and Fairy was grateful for it.

The two started collecting a small pile of movies as well that were no longer big and clunky VHS tapes but now on something called DVDs. Fairy was quicker to learn how to use the more modern technologies than Bucky was which Bucky was grateful for.

During these two weeks, life was great in Fairy's mind. Bucky was the perfect gentleman, he still held her hand at night to get her to sleep but did not once try to push himself on her, though there were some nights that Fairy found a primal ache in the back of her mind that really wanted him to claim her as his which scared her slightly. Sometimes she could see it in his eyes as well and the way his pheromones would change around her but Fairy always brushed it off as being in her imagination. She still didn't believe he felt anything for her other than a way to keep him grounded to the real world.

When they reached back to their cabin, Bucky began to put away their items from the store, only leaving out the popcorn and candies they had gotten. Bucky found himself looking over to Fairy as she began to make the popcorn. She had since removed her hat and placed it on the table. Bucky watched as she read the instructions then turned on the stove and began to pop the popcorn. He watched her little expressions and the way her eyes twinkled as the popcorn began to pop.

He had tried a few times to muster up the courage to tell Fairy how he felt but it never seemed to be the right time, or he was being a big chicken. He knew Steve would be teasing him right now. 'Just go tell her already, jerk! You never had a problem with girls before!' He could just see it now, Steve pushing him towards her demanding Bucky stop being a coward and talk to her.

Bucky was snapped out of his thoughts by Fairy exclaiming "Popcorn is done!" She put it in a bowl and the two of them made their way to the couch. Before Fairy sat down, she started the movie. "It's called Jurassic Park. It looked pretty interesting on the box." She said pressing a few buttons and starting the movie.

Fairy found the movie enthralling, the T-Rex escaping was her favorite part! She excitedly watched the movie not noticing the gunmetal set of eyes on her, or the fact that the super soldier had gotten closer to her during the movie. It wasn't until she noticed the popcorn had all gone that her eyes came away from the movie. "I'm going to get the gummies, you want anything?" She was a little surprised that the super soldier seemed embarrassed by something, a small red color filling his cheeks. She didn't notice that he was far closer to her. A mumble of 'No' answered her question. Fairy nodded with a smile and ran off to the kitchen grabbing a bag of gummies and dropping off the empty popcorn bowl. When she returned she was about to sit down until she noticed what was happening on the screen again.

She stayed standing right next to Bucky as she watched the raptors hunting the kids in the movie.

"Hey! Down in front!" She heard Bucky say with a laugh. She felt his arms wrap around her and pull her down in his lap.

Fairy laughed as he pulled her. She snuggled close to him as the movie continued on. Her concentration was broken again when his scent filled her nose; metal, men's body soap, and something else. The primal need inside her began to scream out. She looked back at him to find his eyes already on her. Her senses were in over drive, his own unique pheromones overpowered her, making her head swim.

The two were silent for a few short moments "Bucky?" his name came out in a whisper from her lips.

She was answered by Bucky's lips meeting hers. He was being gentle with her, took his time kissing her. Fairy was surprised by the kiss but everything in her body screamed for her not to stop and she didn't. She only broke the kiss to adjust herself so she was straddling the man kissing her. Bucky was about to say something when her lips met his again and their passionate exchange continued. Soft noises came from her, noises she never quite heard before. Bucky's hands roamed her body which only fueled her on more. It wasn't until his hands reached her breasts that Fairy broke the kiss. She was panting slightly, looking at him.

Bucky's hands immediately stilled where they were thinking he had gone too far. He laid his head back on the couch, with his eyes half closed. He was focusing on calming down his riled up hormones. "I'm sorry…We… We can stop if you want." He strained to say, his hands made their way to her hips then.

Fairy's mind was a mess of hormones and absolutely filthy thoughts that she never thought she'd have but she didn't miss the significance of what Bucky had just said. He was giving her a choice, he had always given her a choice. He wasn't forcing her to do anything she didn't want to, he was being patient and understanding. It was almost too much to handle.

Fairy made up her mind looking down at him, whatever traumas she had been through in the past were in the past in her mind. All she wanted was him "I don't want to stop." She said with such finality in her voice that she wasn't even sure it was hers at first. She leaned back slightly and pulled off her shirt, exposing her braless chest to him.

Fairy didn't miss the surprise on Bucky's face or the absolute explosion of lust in his eyes. To Fairy's surprise Bucky still kept his hands on her hips, though his grip was slightly tighter. The self-control he was displaying was driving Fairy even more mad with lust.

Bucky nodded his head. "…We'll go slow, if you don't like something you let me know and we'll stop." He said licking his lips.

Fairy nodded wrapping her arms around his neck "I will." Her lips met his again.

The kiss started out slow. Bucky kept his hands on Fairy's hips, gently rubbing them with his thumbs. It wasn't long before the kiss became more passionate again, tongues dancing together, soft moans coming from each being. Bucky became more brave then, his hands began to explore her exposed top, each fingertip went over each raised scar; caressing gently and memorizing the map of her body.

Fairy shivered at the contrasting sensation between his metal and human hands. It felt exhilarating.

Fairy's hands had since started running through Bucky's hair, her hips unconsciously began to grind into his making noises come from the man that had Fairy's mind begging for him to keep making those noises. Fairy's lips came away from Bucky's. Her soft lips kissed their way from his jaw to his neck where she kissed and sucked on the skin there eliciting more filthy noises from the man.

It was getting to be too much, something inside Fairy was awakening. She wanted and needed more. Her hands began to pull at the fabric of his shirt trying to take it off of him.

Bucky stilled her hands "Let me." He panted out. He leaned forward and lifted the offending material over his head. He couldn't help but grin as her green eyes scanned his chest then stomach area. She bit her lip "Like what you see?"

"Oh….I absolutely do." She practically purred making goosebumps appear on his skin with how absolutely seductive those words came out. Fairy's lips connected with Bucky's again, the two becoming more frantic in their need for one another.

Bucky's lips left Fairy's first. He left a trail of kisses down her cheek to her neck where he nipped at the skin.

Fairy let out the most irresistible moan Bucky had ever heard. He couldn't take it anymore, he began to work on getting her pants off. His lips were still on her neck, working on the same spot.

Fairy was lost to the world. The sensations running through her body were kicked in to overdrive. Her hands traced up Bucky's chest eliciting growls from the man. Her right hand traced the scar that connected his metal arm to his body, she had never touched it before. She felt Bucky shiver in her arms but didn't move away from her, she continued to trace the scar up until she reached his shoulder.

Something felt off about that particular spot; the metal felt dented there. His entire was arm was smooth metal apart from this one area.

Strange.

Fairy came back to the real world and looked at his arm where skin met metal. There was a large half circle scar that broke away from where his skin was connected. It looked like it followed the dents in the metal as well.

Fairy was confused. She had never noticed this before but something about it felt far too familiar to her. Her hand slowly ran from the dented metal to the half circle scar.

The memory was quick and intense.

The anger, the fear, the warning growls. Then the flash of aggression, the taste of blood, and Bucky screaming.

Fairy was off of Bucky in a flash. She stood covering her eyes and shaking. She didn't realize she had cried out and now had an extremely concerned super soldier on his feet feeling he had done something that triggered a bad memory.

"God I'm sorry Fairy!" Bucky said quickly trying to go to her. She backed away from him not uncovering her eyes. "I'm so sorry doll. I knew we shouldn't have tried to…."

"She attacked you." Fairy interrupted him.

Bucky looked at her confused and concerned. "What?" He asked "What are you talking about?"

Fairy uncovered her eyes, she had tears streaming down her face, her arms wrapped around her body. "Back at the barn….She… She wanted to kill you."

"Wh…" Bucky stopped. _Shit._ "Cheza was scared, Fairy. She had that liquid coming out of her and multiple bullet holes. She could barely focus." Bucky tried to go to Fairy again only to have her back away again.

"Don't Bucky." She said far more upset. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't think it mattered Fairy. She took care of us while we ran. She never once tried to attack me again." He said quickly.

Fairy shook her head. "You said yourself that she had that liquid coming out of the bullet wounds. That controlled her when we were caged with HYDRA. What if she was just listening to you because of it? What if that's why she followed you?"

"Fairy…" Bucky didn't really have anything to come back from that question. He hadn't really thought about that. There was a possibility that the liquid had some affect while they were on the run. "Fairy please…it's ok. I'm ok."

"No Bucky!" Fairy cried out. "You don't understand! I've seen you take bullets and scratches and it never leaves a mark!" Bucky watched helpless as tears marred Fairy's face. "What if we….and she came out? What if she tried to hurt you again? Or worse, killed you?"

"Fairy…that wouldn't…"

Fairy shook her head. "I couldn't live with myself if that happened Bucky….I couldn't… I'm so sorry." Fairy ran from the room into their bedroom, slamming the door shut and locking it. She leaned against the door crying her eyes out. She couldn't let them get close again, she wouldn't risk it.

* * *

Bucky stood speechless in the living room.

One minute she was in his arms, the two of them finally expressing how they feel about each other (in a physical way) the next she is running from the room upset because he was an absolute moron that couldn't tell the girl he was smitten with the truth.

He was a fucking idiot.

"Fuck." Bucky quickly grabbed his shirt from the floor and made his way out of the cabin, slamming the door shut behind him. He was pissed, not at Fairy. She had every right to be upset. He was pissed at himself.

He made his way away from the cabin.

He was going to push his body with training until he couldn't move anymore. He was going to put himself through torture as penance, though he knew it wouldn't be enough to fix the fracture he created between him and Fairy.

He was going to have to think of a way to make it up to her.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hehehehe!**

 **I really hope I don't get attacked for this chapter but I thought I'd have a little fun with it! I'm a bit cruel, I know but all of you lovely readers will have a pleasant surprise in the next chapter.**

 **Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and said they missed this story. I so appreciate all the love and comments which has inspired me to work on the next chapter already!**

 **~Twisty**


	22. We Don't Want You To

**WARNING: ADULT THEMES AHEAD!**

* * *

 **Two weeks later.**

Bucky stood outside, axe in hand. He brought the axe down hard on the wood piece. He was frustrated and pissed off.

For two weeks now Fairy avoided him. She wouldn't talk or look at him, nor would she let him apologize to her. She made it a point not to talk to him which increased how frustrated he was. She made sure to stick to their bedroom and when she needed to she would come outside of it to get food or water. She wasn't sleeping much anymore Bucky noticed when she did come out of the room, her eyes had dark circles under them.

This made the super soldier furious. At the beginning he was giving her space and waited for her to approach him but after the third day of this song and dance Bucky became annoyed; far more annoyed than he meant to be. He couldn't get the woman out of his mind! He never could! And now she was treating him like she had some sort of disease! Like she couldn't even look at him anymore!

Bucky's axe smashed into another piece of wood that shattered with the sheer force of his downward swing.

Just thinking about it made him furious. Didn't he deserve to be happy? Didn't he deserve peace?! Whatever the Fates had in store for him he was rather unhappy. He wasn't looking forward to whatever the future held because he felt he was losing the one thing that kept him grounded to reality.

Maybe, he already lost her.

Bucky put another piece of wood on the chopping block, smashing into it again. He needed to think of something. He couldn't lose her, he couldn't. He didn't have anyone else, well he supposed there was Steve but Bucky refused to go to him after their last encounter. He wanted to be with her, to be with the both of them, he didn't care that she turned into a werewolf. He wanted her, no matter if Cheza wanted to kill him or not.

Bucky smashed into another block of wood, his mind going a mile a minute. What if she finally completely rejected him? There was some hope he held on to for her. She did stay in the cabin near him, even though she didn't talk to him or stay in the same room as him for long. She would leave him food for him to eat when she came out of the room. She always left it out for him. He supposed she continued to take care of him because truthfully if she hadn't made him food he probably wouldn't be eating.

He hadn't exactly been hungry.

Each log fell to Bucky's axe, his mind lost in thought. His concentration was broken by the sound of a small voice he hadn't heard in 2 weeks.

"Bucky…."

* * *

 **For two weeks Fairy had avoided Bucky.**

She kept to their room, drawing and lamenting in her own mind the situation with Bucky. She found herself pining for the man. She was drawing him more and more often, which frustrated Fairy. She needed to keep her distance! She needed to keep him safe.

She thought about leaving a few times but couldn't bring herself to do it. She knew she couldn't leave him, and Cheza was not happy about her not talking to the soldier. Fairy found this very surprising. The wolf wouldn't let her get to sleep, she made her relive nightmare after nightmare, on a few occasions Cheza would show in her dreams chasing Fairy. She was being rather brutal to Fairy and at first she had no idea why.

Fairy thought for the first few days that Cheza was being her usual cruel self but realized that she was punishing her. She knew deep down the day Bucky and her were close to taking their relationship a step further, it wasn't just her own feelings that were coming out; Cheza was becoming fond of Bucky as well.

As hard headed as Cheza was though, Fairy could match it.

And Fairy was definitely being hard headed. She didn't want to risk it, she couldn't risk it. She liked Bucky too much and that's what bothered her. She couldn't trust Cheza around him.

She didn't know how she got herself in this mess.

She was currently laying in their bed spooning the pillow that Bucky had used when they shared it together. She clung on to it tightly, it still had the faint smell of him on it. A frustrated growl escaped her lips.

"Stop it Cheza." She said closing her eyes and clinging just a bit tighter. Another growl escaped her lips "God damn it." Fairy said getting up and pacing the room now.

She hadn't left the room yet today and she was getting hungry. Cheza was making it more apparent that she was displeased as well. After a bit of pacing Fairy finally relented. She peaked her head out of the room and listened for Bucky, usually she could hear him moving about or cleaning his guns.

She didn't hear him inside today though.

She could hear the splitting of wood on the outside of the cabin. Fairy gave a small sigh of relief as with how sleep deprived and frayed her nerves were she didn't think she would move from the spot at the door if he was in the house.

She made her way to the kitchen to prepare some food. She wasn't a good cook but she tried. She looked through the cabinets and fridge, only to find the cabinets empty and the fridge with only a few vegetables. Fairy sighed heavily.

She had two options; she could tough it out and eat vegetables or she would have to think of some way to get Bucky to take her to the store so she could get food for the two of them. She stared at the vegetables for a short period of time then looked at the back door where she heard Bucky chopping the wood harshly.

Every scenario she played in her mind ended with her going to go talk to the man. She wasn't looking forward to it but the two of them did need to eat, especially if she wanted Cheza to at least keep her calm for a little while.

Fairy hesitated by the door for a minute, she listened to Bucky smash into the wood blocks with what seemed to be more and more brutally. She stepped outside to see the man with his back to the cabin, wood pieces all about the ground where he stood.

He hadn't slept much either in the two weeks from what Fairy could see. He let his stubble grow out a little bit more too. Fairy stood there watching him at first before she spoke.

"Bucky…." Fairy called out.

The man stopped what he was doing and seemed to tense up when her words reached to him. He didn't turn around though, he looked over his shoulder at her, his jaw clenched tightly. Fairy could see Bucky was pissed and she was instantly regretting coming out of the room.

There was no turning back now.

"We're….we're out of food." She said looking down to the ground, she found she couldn't look at him after two weeks of not talking and her making a point to avoid him. She felt guilty about the situation and now she was basically asking him to take her somewhere after not having spoken to him in two weeks.

Fairy heard the man let out a frustrated sigh before slamming his axe in the tree trunk he was chopping wood on. He walked to the cabin and pushed passed Fairy, mumbling 'let's go' as he did.

Fairy let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding.

She was definitely regretting her decision.

* * *

Fairy walked down the aisle in the store pushing the cart as she went. Bucky had left her alone after their intense car ride together. He was definitely upset and it was definitely her fault. She wasn't sure if she should say sorry or at least try to make it up to him, then again that would mean she had to actually speak to him.

She was frustrated and confused by how complicated this all was.

She got to the aisle with the candies, she wanted something sugary to help take her mind off of everything. When she got to the gummy bears she reached for a bag only to have another hand reach for the bag as well.

"Oh sorry!" A man's voice said to her.

She looked up at him and smiled from under her baseball cap. "That's ok. You first." She said backing away slightly so the man could get the gummies. He was a younger man with brown hair and dark brown eyes.

He smiled down at her "Well it would be rude of me if I went first. Please after you." He moved back slightly.

Fairy nodded and grabbed the bag. She placed it in her cart as the man grabbed his own bag and placed it in his basket he was carrying. "My names Jackson by the way."

"Oh, my names Farah." Fairy said, lying. She didn't know this man after all but he didn't seem like a threat. She started pushing her cart again before he walked up next to her.

"Are you new in town?" he asked walking next to her.

"Somewhat new. You?"

"Nah, I've lived here all my life. It's a quiet town but nice." He said making conversation. "Would…uh… you want to go get a coffee with me sometime?" He asked.

Fairy stopped in her tracks. Had he really….? "Uh…No. Thank you though." She said a little dumbfounded.

"Oh….you sure?" He asked a little down. "The coffee shop down the way is pretty nice to go to. Its not much but I know the owners over there."

Fairy was about to decline again when out of nowhere a very pissed off super soldier appeared. He stood behind the man who must have felt his presence because he tensed up as he turned around.

"She said no." Bucky practically growled out.

The man swallowed before putting on a brave face. "What are you her boyfriend or something?"

"Husband actually." Fairy chimed in.

"Oh…. Oh!" Jackson cleared his throat. "Uh sorry about that." He said walking away in a hurry.

Fairy watched the man leave, she smiled after him. She appreciated the compliment from him at least. When she turned her head back to Bucky, her smile instantly disappeared. Bucky was definitely unhappy and looking directly at her.

"We can go…" Fairy said pushing the cart to the front of the store. She had gotten everything they needed.

* * *

The first tense car ride to the store was nothing compared to how tense this one back home was. Bucky was white knuckled holding on to the steering wheel, Fairy noted a creak or two while he drove them back. As soon as they arrived, Bucky grabbed the majority of the bags from their truck bed and walked into the house, slamming the door behind him as he went.

Fairy hesitated for a minute.

While she didn't blame him for being upset, he was acting quite hostile. If Fairy were being honest it was starting to scare her a little. She grabbed the rest of the bags and made her way into the cabin where she saw Bucky putting things into the fridge.

At least he was helping put stuff away? Fairy was confused as to what he was playing at. She set her bags on the island separating the kitchen and the living room where she began to put things away as well. Fairy kept a close eye on him though not even really realizing this was the most time the two had spent together in the same room for the past two weeks.

Bucky finished with the fridge, roughly shutting the door, and began putting the rest away in cabinets. Fairy was caught up in putting items away that she was taken completely by surprise when a loud slam of the cabinet door coming from Bucky's direction reverberated in the quiet kitchen. It made Fairy jump a little bit and stop what she was doing.

Bucky stood there with his hands on the kitchen counter and his head down slightly. "Am I some sort of game to you?"

"What?"

Bucky turned then to stare at her "Am I a game to you Farren?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked not missing that he used her actual name. Oh, he was pissed.

"You haven't talked to me in two weeks. At the store you referred to me as your husband when that man was talking to you." He growled out. "Am I just convenient for you? Is that it? Or are you enjoying leading me on?"

"Convenient? Enjoyin… What?!" Fairy lost it. "No I haven't been leading you on James! What the hell would you think that for? I've been trying to protect you from Cheza!"

Bucky scoffed "Protect me from her, Farren? Is that what you call what you've been doing? Why can't you trust her?! You keep using her as a crutch for why you can't do things!"

"Shut up James! You don't know what you're talking about! You haven't lived with her most of your life…!"

Bucky interrupted. "I've lived with the both of you long enough to know if she had wanted to kill me it would have been done already!"

Fairy gave a frustrated growl but in the back of her mind there was a bit of satisfaction, like that was the most true statement anyone could have ever uttered. It sent tingles down her spine, the primal ache returned and she wasn't even sure why. "That's not the point James, she hurt you. She can do worse."

"That is the point, goddamn it!" Bucky rumbled. "She hasn't done anything to harm me since!"

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN SHE WOULDN'T!" Fairy exploded, she had absolutely enough of this conversation. She gave a frustrated growl and held the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes as she did.

"That also doesn't mean she will Fairy….. I want to be with the both of you, whatever that means." Bucky said calmer.

Fairy's head was spinning with how angry she was getting but she didn't miss the change in his voice or the use of her nickname. "Stop it Bucky…. I can't."

"Why?"

"Just stop it please." Fairy crossed her arms over her chest and was staring daggers back at him. There was a sea of different emotions going through her right now and he was not helping with her nerves.

"Just reject me already Fairy. Stop leading me on."

"Will you stop saying that?!"

"No. I like you and Cheza and I want to be with you both…"

"Shut up Bucky." She interrupted.

Bucky took a step closer to her, Fairy could see the cool intent in Bucky's eyes as he approached. "Is that what scares you? That I want to be with you both?"

"Shut up Bucky." Fairy said again frustrated.

"Or maybe you're just being hard headed about something you both want?" Bucky advanced slowly until Fairy was backed against the island to their kitchen.

"I said shut up Bucky!" Fairy growled out. The closeness of his body, the frustration she was feeling was making her head swim. She hadn't been this close to him since the day they were going to take a step further with their relationship and with the tension so high and her mind a mess of emotions and now hormones, her composure was starting to crumble.

It was when he leaned down slightly to come inches from her face and placed his hands on either side of her on the counter that she nearly lost it. "You know, I'm starting to want you to make me."

Fairy wasn't sure if it was the look in Bucky's eyes, the challenge that spilled out of his mouth, or the heat from his own body washing over her that pushed her over the edge but she didn't care. Her lips crashed into his and Bucky didn't hesitate for a second to return the kiss.

Their tongues danced with each other, all the pent up anger and frustration instantly washed away as they lost themselves in their passion. Both beings hands were everywhere on each other's body.

Bucky broke the kiss first. Both hands went to the top of Fairy's shirt and, with what seemed like little effort at all, tore her shirt in two eliciting a moan from the small lycan. His lips were back on hers in an instant.

Fairy's hands frantically pulled at Bucky's shirt to which he broke the kiss again to let her take it off of him, it wasn't but a second his lips were gone. Their tongues battled for dominance, for need and want.

Bucky reached back and in one swift movement of his arm pushed all the times that were on the counter off, luckily nothing was glass. Fairy felt his hands go to her behind and lift her up on to the counter. He broke the kiss to leave a trail of kisses down her neck to her breasts where he kissed and sucked her sensitive nipples. Fairy's hands were in his hair, pulling as a shiver of pleasure ran through her body and soft noises escaped her lips.

She absolutely could not take it anymore.

Her hands came down to his waist where she feverishly tried to get his pants undone. Before Fairy could react, Bucky had stopped what he was doing. His metal hand was in her hair holding her tightly, forcing her to look into his eyes. She stilled her hands where they were.

Bucky stood there breathing heavily looking into her eyes. He looked as though he was lost in his lust as much as she was. "Do you want this Fairy?" He asked quietly "Do you want me?"

There was so much hope and meaning behind what he was asking her, as if he absolutely needed to hear those words. "Yes." was all she said, it was all she could say.

Bucky's grip in her hair tighten ever so slightly. Fairy could tell he was holding back and it was absolutely killing her. She decided to make a move, her hands went back to the front of his pants where she undid them. His grip in her hair tightened painfully now. She didn't stop what she was doing, though.

She was only able to push his pants down past his thighs, they fell the rest of the way to his ankles. Bucky let go of Fairy's hair and placed both of his hands on either side of her, waiting. He was still giving her a choice to stop now.

Fairy's hands ran from his thighs to his ribs, her eyes never leaving the super soldier's. His jaw tightened as she did this. She pushed him back just slightly so she could get off the counter. When she did, she undid her own pants, slipping them down and stepping out of them after they fell to the floor. Fairy stood there completely exposed to Bucky now, she had to admit she was a little nervous.

Bucky brought his human hand up to Fairy's chin where he rubbed it with his thumb. "I'm not going to stop Fairy." He said finally, lust and adoration in his eyes. He was still holding back for her, still giving her a choice.

"We don't want you to."

And that was it, Bucky snapped. His lips crashed down to hers, bodies grinding upon one another as their tongues battled. Bucky waisted no time getting Fairy to sit back on the counter. He broke the kiss to watch as he brought his hand down to Fairy's more sensitive parts, he had to make sure she was ready for him after all.

Fairy moaned loudly as his fingers worked inside her, his thumb gently brushed against the sensitive bud hidden in her folds. Fairy felt herself slowly coming undone in his hands, her hands gripped his shoulders tightly, nails digging into him slightly.

Bucky couldn't handle it anymore, watching Fairy's beautiful face contort in pleasure and feeling how wet she was pushed him over the edge. There was a small voice in the back of his mind that prayed he didn't release early but with how long it had been for him and the little noises spilling out of the lycan girl's mouth he didn't think he could hold out for long.

Bucky removed his hand from her making Fairy make a small noise of protest. She didn't have to wait long though, in one swift motion, Bucky's length entered her stretching her to accommodate his size. Fairy gasped out, closing her eyes tightly as he pushed inside of her. He wasn't necessarily rough about it but it wasn't gentle either. This thrust were slow and deliberate, picking up speed as time went on. Bucky's hands gripped Fairy's leg, which were now wrapped around his waist, as he continued their primal dance.

It wasn't long before Bucky felt himself close to releasing, but he refused to do it alone. "Hold on to me baby." Was all the warning he gave Fairy before he lifted her off the counter, still inside her, still with her legs tightly wrapped around him.

Fairy's arms wrapped around his neck as he lifted her away from the counter and standing in the kitchen bounced her on his length. The new position and strength of the thrusts saw Bucky burying himself all the way inside of her making her moan his name over and over again. It wasn't long before the two exploded in passion.

The two kissed as they came down from their orgasm. Fairy was in such a daze, she had never experienced anything like this before. Her body felt sore in all the right place but completely relaxed all at the same time. She was in such a state, that she had no idea when Bucky had pulled out of her and thrown her over his shoulder, nor when he placed her on the couch, legs thrown over the crook of his elbows. It wasn't until he reentered her that her mind came back to reality, and all she could see was Bucky above her gone in his own lust as he absolutely slammed into her. Filthy words and curses spilled out of both of their mouths.

Fairy's hands gripped the couch cushion behind her, holding on to something as the two bodies connected loudly together. Fairy felt the same heat building inside her as the first time, she was close again. Bucky must have noticed because he leaned forward, placing one hand on the wall and the other on the couch, and absolutely wrecked her. Fairy had no idea it could get deeper and harder but it hit all the right spots for her. She was seeing stars in no time, nearly blacking out with how intense her release was.

Bucky took the opportunity to pull out of her once again, he sat on the couch next to her only to grab her and place her on top of him but he didn't reenter her. He gave her a little bit to come down from her high.

Fairy was panting, hair in her face, on top of him. Bucky gently massaged up and down her body, comforting her as best as he could. "You with me doll?"

"..Y..Yea." She nodded.

Bucky smiled, still gently massaging her. When she finally came to, her lips were on his again. Her kiss was slow and passionate. She wanted him to feel everything she was feeling currently through that kiss, and Bucky returned it tenfold. Both of his hands were on her behind now, squeezing and kneading it.

Fairy broke the kiss and looked down at Bucky's hardened self, still proudly standing at attention. She gently touched it, hand gripping around his girth not being able close. Fairy gently ran it up and down his length eliciting soft moans from the man and a tightened grip on her ass.

She positioned herself above him and gently began to push him back inside of her. The two began their dance again. Bucky relaxed back against the couch, letting Fairy control how fast or slow they went. His hands touched everywhere on her chest, running them across the sea of scars and touched her breasts, gaining soft moans from her.

The two picked up the pace after a while, filthy moans spilling from both of them. Bucky told Fairy how beautiful she was above him, how beautiful she was moaning for him and Fairy returned the sentiments. She told him how much she has wanted to do this and how good he felt slamming inside of her.

The two finally released again, Fairy shook on top of Bucky and he held her down grinding her into him. Fairy had closed her eyes to, from what Bucky could guess, calm her self down. It wasn't until her shaking stopped and her breathing evened out, that Bucky realized he wasn't dealing with Fairy anymore.

The growl that escaped her mouth gave Cheza away immediately even though she still looked like Fairy.

She pushed off of him, leaving him sitting on the couch. She backed away from him, eyeing him with her golden eyes. It was a little unnerving at first, until Bucky realized she was only looking at him curiously. Her head tilted to the side as her eyes roamed his body.

"Cheza, come here." He said beckoning her.

She didn't listen. Of course she didn't. In fact she began to back away from him, towards the mini hallway of the cabin. Bucky was absolutely not in the mood for games. He was on her quicker than she had time to react. "You think I won't fuck you too?" He asked.

A grin broke from the lycan's lips and Bucky took that as a sign to continue. While Bucky still held back with Fairy as to not hurt her, he definitely didn't hold back with Cheza and she didn't want him to. Growls and snarls filled the cabin as he took her against the wall, her clawed hands leaving scratches all over his back as he slammed inside of her.

Their release came violently together.

Cheza snarled and bit into his neck roughly leaving her mark on him making Bucky moan loudly. Before she knew it she was in his arms being carried to their room. He threw her on the bed with a small bounce and before she could regain her bearings he was on her, kissing and biting.

Bucky felt powerful in this moment. Being able to make love to a being that could potentially rip your throat out felt exhilarating. He flipped her over to be on all fours and he was back inside of her, brutally pounding in to her.

Another wave of orgasm washed over the two of them, making Cheza roar out at her release. Bucky took a few moments calming himself down before he pulled out of her. He gently turned Cheza around but it wasn't just her.

Bucky saw the most amazing thing, he saw a brilliant mixture of green and gold in his lover's eyes indicated the two of them were present and not one over the other. Bucky had never seen them do this before and was having a hard time truly believing it at first. He leaned down and gave the two of them a gentle kiss on the lips before sitting back up, looking down at his handy work. His eyes roamed every inch of her body, a few bruises marred her now but nothing that wouldn't heal in an hour at the most. He noticed them doing the same thing to him, making him smirk as they did.

"Cheza…. Fairy…. Don't think I'm done with you yet sweethearts."

* * *

 **AN:**

 **HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

 **Sorry this took a bit to get out. It's a long chapter after all! I do hope you all enjoyed it as much as I had fun writing it!**

 **~Twisty**

 **P.S. As always, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! You all are awesome!**


	23. All I Want

**It was like seeing in technicolor for the two of them.**

Neither of the two had control over the other for three days and for three days Bucky kept his word. It was a new experience for the two involved. Cheza and Fairy had never been like this before and they felt far more alive. Their senses were heightened in every aspect which made for an interesting three days with the super soldier.

The cabin now looked like a tornado went through it.

Random things were thrown about, some items were broken because of the amount of raucous love making that the three of them did in those three days. They had finally worn themselves down on the third day of their marathon.

Fairy had finally taken back control of their body and was currently cuddled up with the super soldier on their back patio under a heavy blanket. It was early morning, the sun was barely coming up and the birds were just starting to chirp.

Bucky ran his metallic hand up and down Fairy's back, enjoying the little shivers that it made her do. He gently kissed the top of her head.

"I'm not looking forward to cleaning up." Fairy mumbled.

Bucky laughed "Don't worry sweetheart, I'll help you."

Fairy moved her head to look up at him. "Well I would think so, after all you're the one who broke most of our things."

"Oh? That so doll?" He asked with a smirk on his face. "Sure it wasn't because of the two of you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She teased him.

Bucky laughed again, standing up as the sun began to rise. The light drenching his naked body, making him look golden. Fairy thought he looked like a god in the light like that. He was beautiful yet deadly at the same time. She liked that about him.

He held his hand out for her. Fairy gladly took it, noticing how Bucky's eyes were glued on her as the blanket fell from her body showing her own nakedness.

Bucky couldn't stand how beautiful he found her. He found each scar more unique than the last that told a story of strength and survival, which in his opinion made her all the more beautiful. His gorgeous Farren.

When the two reached inside, Fairy got dressed into a shirt and sweat pants while Bucky opted for just sweats. Bucky began to pick up items in the kitchen, stealing glances at Fairy as she did the same.

They worked in relative comfortable silence. Once they finished, they began in the living room. Bucky heard a 'tsk' come from the girl by the couch. He turned to look at her.

She noticed him look at her and with a blush and a sheepish smile, pointed to a particularly obscene spot on the couch. "Well…. I don't think that's coming out."

Bucky grinned devilishly at her. "Maybe not, but it was fun making it."

Fairy laughed "Now we can't invite anyone over! What will they think?" She joked.

Bucky laughed out with her and continued to pick up their mess. Things became comfortably silent between the two again.

"Bucky?" Fairy broke the silence.

"Hmm?" He asked looking over to her.

"Are you sure?... about us?"

"After three days you think you could get rid of me now?" Fairy laughed out. He went to her then and wrapped his arms around her. She placed her chin on his chest looking up at him. "Although I don't think you could have gotten rid of me even when you weren't talking to me." He gently ran a hand through her hair. "I can't see myself with anyone else, Fairy."

Fairy smiled up at him before snuggling her head into his chest. "I don't have much to offer…" She said quietly.

"You have yourself…that's all I want."

* * *

He had been in a coma like state for some time.

He had awoken finally three days back and was already working on wheeling himself about. He needed to find his phone and if he knew better, which he did, the doctor was going to question him soon.

He was honestly lucky to be alive.

He had no idea how he survived the Winter Soldier, that man was on a mission to destroy. The agent put two and two together quickly during the attack; the man was out for revenge. The beast must have been his lover, no man takes a HYDRA cell down like that, that isn't looking for vengeance.

They had awoken the monster lurking inside the soldier.

The agent wheeled himself further in to the compound. He was trying to figure out where exactly they would have put the stuff he came in with without tipping off the HYDRA agents around him. They didn't need to know why he needed his phone.

A nurse passed by him and he relented knowing it would more than likely take him hours to search the giant compound. "Excuse me, nurse?" The agent called out to her.

"Yes Agent 17? Shouldn't you be in bed resting?" She asked with a small smile.

"Yes. I wanted to get some fresh air but also I wanted to ask, do you happen to know where the items I came in with went?" he asked.

"Yes Agent, If you go down this hall to the right there are some lockers. I don't know which one would have your things in it but that is where it should be." She said.

"Thank you, ma'am." He said heading in that direction. When he reached his destination he looked through a couple of lockers before finding the one that housed his items, the cell phone was in tact and no one seemed to have been in it. He hid the item quickly. He was just about to wheel back out and to his hospital room when he heard the sound of boots heavily walking on the floor.

"Agent." The commander rounded the corner, eyeing him with intensity.

"Commander." The agent saluted.

"The doctor wishes to speak with you."

The agent nodded wheeling himself after the commander as the two made their way down another hallway. The sounds of anguish from what the agent could only assume were animals could be heard inside each passing door. The men reached an office at the end of the hall where the commander stepped in.

The doctor sat at his desk looking over a rather large file, they had computers there but he preferred his files. He looked a little worse for wear at the moment, no doubt mulling over the loss of his pet. When they entered the doctor looked up from his files. "Agent 17!" he gave a humorless smile. "I'm surprised you're moving about so soon."

The agent nodded. "I've never been one to stay in one place for long, even if I have injuries."

"Ever the vigilant soldier." The doctor commented. "I want you to tell me everything you remember from the attack with the Winter Soldier."

So the agent recounted everything, how savage and brutal the attack was, how the Winter Soldier showed no mercy. How he didn't even know how he was alive right now.

The doctor listened intently to the agent, he was trying to find any clue on if his beast was alive but couldn't decipher any. "I see…" said the doctor. His eyes fell back on the files on the desk.

"Doctor?" The agent finally said breaking the man out of his trance. "If I may ask, why do you want this creature back? Do you not have others?"

The doctor was staring at the man intensely before letting out a deep sigh. He stood turning his back from the man. "Because it was perfect, a beautiful representation of my life's work. All creatures before and after it have been deformed or driven to insanity." The doctor turned to look at the agent. "Other agents have been unable to find a body, either the Winter Soldier is very good at burying them or my creature is alive." He stepped around his desk to stand in front of the agent. "I am giving you three days to recover, then I task you with finding the Winter Soldier and possibly my creature."

The agent nodded "It is a big world, Doctor Richter. It will take me time to find them."

"You have four months. No more."

* * *

The agent requested to see the beast's files as to get a better understanding of the creature. He needed a better understanding of it's capabilities and just how efficient it was. Even though he had seen the videos of what it could do, this was his reasoning to Richter, who was rather reluctant to show him everything.

The agent was currently sitting in front of a computer sifting through all of the information on the creature. The agent read up on every detail possible. The horrors this girl went through shocked him. The different experiments, the different tortures, all disturbed the man greatly.

But he had a mission to complete.

They asked him to do this for a reason, he was one of the best after all. Well, there was one other that he felt was better than him but for this particular mission he was able to infiltrate with ease.

He looked about the room to find they had left him alone to his own devices. He was a little proud of himself with how trusted he had become. He played his part well, the back story he gave them impeccable.

The agent took out his phone and looked at the screen. One missed call, from one number over a week ago. This number was what he needed. He didn't immediately call back knowing they could wait a little longer but if one more day passed without him contacting them back they would be searching for him. They had a rule; nine days of silence before checking in. It didn't have to be anything big that was passed on, as long as they knew the other was safe. He was on the ninth day currently.

He couldn't call right now though, instead he opened up the back of the phone and took a tiny chip out. He placed it on the computer side where it began to copy all the girl's files.

He waited patiently as the chip worked. When it was done he replaced it back in the phone, he sent the files to the number that had called him. Immediately a phone call came through.

"Hi beautiful." He said immediately. Whenever he spoke first, the person on the other end knew to be quiet.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to contact you, something came up. I'm fine." This was their code for being injured but well enough to continue. "Can you tell the kids I won't be home for some time? They will have to wait for their birthday presents unfortunately." He wheeled himself away from the computer, looking around as he did so; still no one insight or hearing distance but he took no chances. "Tell them I miss them and papa will be home soon enough, with extra gifts for being away so long. I love you beautiful." With that he clicked the phone off.

* * *

The woman clicked the phone shut listening to everything he had said. His codes were concerning to her but she trusted her partner's ability. If he had needed her, he would have said something. She looked at the message she received from him, the file he was able to get from HYDRA. She didn't open it yet.

This was just the tip of the iceberg for her and her team to completely wipe out the threat.

"What did he say, Nat?" The voice of the man next to her snapped her out of her concentration.

"He's going to need more time, months it sounds like. He was able to send this file over." She said plugging her phone in to the near by computer. The file flashed up on the screen, the research was intense, too much for her male counter part to continue to look at.

He was too kind for his own good sometimes.

"My god…" He gasped out. "That poor girl…." He said softly.

Natasha had seen various tortures and experiments before but nothing like this. She returned his sentiments though she didn't express them.

"This is all the information he was able to send us but it looks like HYDRA hasn't just been experimenting to create super soldiers. This is a lot worse than we thought."

"What should we do now?"

"We'll have to wait until Clint can find them Steve, they'll both be safer with us." She said putting her hand on his shoulder.

Steve had been updated every time Clint was able to locate Bucky and the girl he was with. Each time Steve made his way to get them he was always one step behind. It was like some cruel twist of fate. He had his best friend out there in the world, killing HYDRA agents, constantly running and there was nothing he could do about it.

The guilt would weigh heavy on his mind sometimes knowing what HYDRA did to Bucky. The files Natasha had released to the world revealed the tortures his best friend had been through.

He was always a step behind.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **BUM BUM BBBAAAAA!**

 **AH! A first look at Steve in the story! I do hope every enjoyed the big reveal because the intensity is about to ramp up. Hold on to your butts!**

 **SilverInk: I'm glad you liked the last chapter *winky face* There will be more to come!**

 **Bonitalito: Happy Late Christmas! I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so far! I hope you continue to!**

 **~Twisty**

 **P.S. As always, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! You all are awesome!**


	24. Taken Part 1

**Four Months Later.**

He had been stupid. So stupid.

What made him think the two of them could live peacefully in their beautiful little cabin that they made a home in the four months they lived there? What made him think he shouldn't have kept them moving? Kept them safe?

He should have known HYDRA was going to catch up to them, to her. That's who they had been searching for, who they were always after. Why didn't he see it?

He was far too caught up in starting to build a life with Fairy and Cheza, Bucky didn't see the warning signs a few weeks back that HYDRA had found them. He was focused on Fairy and Cheza, on their happiness and his.

He got too comfortable.

The two of them were hiding behind a post office in the small town they called home. Men in tactical gear scoured the streets for the two of them. There was no getting past them without initiating a fight and Bucky was ready for a fight but he had to think about Fairy as well.

The two of them could not risk Cheza getting out right now, though Bucky knew she was also ready to attack the men trying to take her away. He couldn't let that happen, the HYDRA agents were far too prepared this time. Cheza or Fairy would not be getting away if they got their hands on her.

Fairy was shaking next to him, both out of fear and trying to control Cheza from taking over. Bucky had to make a decision. He grabbed Fairy's head in his hands and made her look at him. "I won't let them take you, Fairy. I won't let them take either of you, I promise." He said before kissing her. "I need you to stay close to me at all times, even if I'm in the middle of fighting. I don't want either of you to fight. They are too prepared for you this time."

Fairy nodded her understanding.

Bucky kissed her again. "If we get separated I want you to go to the abandoned cabin in the woods, the one we found when we went exploring. I'll meet you there." He said quickly before kissing her one last time. The agents were approaching quickly. "I love you."

It took Fairy by surprise that he would pick now to confess his love for her. In the four months leading up to this moment he had never said it but Fairy did feel it. He showed it in everything he did for her but to hear it both made her heart soar and break at the same time.

She was scared.

"I love you too, Bucky."

He grabbed the knife from his belt as the loud stomps of boots came closer to them. "You ready?"

"Yea."

* * *

 _ **Three months previous.**_

 _Bucky had Fairy sitting on his shoulders. "Did you get him yet?" He asked._

 _Little angry, scared chirps could be heard as Fairy stretched out to try and catch the little bird that flew in to their cabin. The little guy decided to get struck in a corner of their cabin where the wall split a little, just big enough for a little bird to get stuck in and just high enough to be out of both of their reaches alone._

" _Almost, just scoot a little closer to the wall so I can grab him without hurting him." Bucky did just that and Fairy was able to gentle grab the bird. He pecked at her hand out of fear. "Hey little guy, its ok. We're just getting you back outside where you belong." Fairy said trying to sooth the little thing. Bucky brought his hands up lifting her off of his shoulders and placing her down on the floor so she could take the bird outside._

 _Fairy did just that, letting the little bird flutter away._

 _Fairy smiled turning to Bucky, "Thank you for helping me." She said hugging the man to her._

" _Of course, doll." He kissed her lips gently. "You hungry?" He asked rubbing her arms with his hands._

" _You cooking?" She asked curiously._

" _You know I haven't touched a stove in close to a hundred years right?"_

" _Come on! It'll be fun!" Fairy exclaimed pulling him into the house. "It's not that hard! Here we'll start with something easy; spaghetti."_

" _Spaghetti? But I already like the way you make it."_

 _Fairy giggled. "Yea but you'll be giving me a break from cooking for once. And besides, I would love to see you in the kitchen." She said raising her eyebrows suggestively._

 _A rumble came from Bucky's chest and a grin spread across his face. "Why don't we just skip the meal then?" He said getting close to her._

 _Fairy giggled again "Because I'm hungry! We can afterwards, if you want." She said running her hands down his sides, suggestively._

" _Sweetheart, I always want to with you." Bucky winked at her before going to begin cooking._

 _Fairy walked him through some of the steps but otherwise he made it himself. He tried a few different seasonings to see how it came out, opting to add spicy chili flakes to the sauce giving it a kick. He remembered Fairy liked spicy foods from a few weeks back when they got tacos from a little place in town._

 _He felt Fairy eyeing him the entire time, there was something primal in her gaze that always got Bucky riled up. Right now he was definitely riled up, so much so that the water to the noodles overflowed and made a mess as his mind got lost in all the different ways he could take her right now. Bucky quickly removed the pot from the heat, cursing a little bit as he splashed some of the scalding hot water on his hand by accident._

 _He heard Fairy chuckle "Getting distracted Bucky?" She asked, her voice slightly huskier than it usually was._

 _God she turned him on._

" _No more than usual" Bucky said, trying to down play the affect she was having on him, even though there was no real way he could hide what was going on in his pants right now._

 _He had his back turned to her when he felt her arms snaking around his mid-section. "Guess I'm not trying hard enough."_

* * *

 _ **A Month Later.**_

 _Bucky and Fairy had been sitting on the couch watching a movie._

 _Bucky gently rubbed her arm as they watched the pictures flash on the screen. Bucky wasn't really engrossed in the film at all, there was actually something else on his mind. He had been mulling it over for a few weeks now but wasn't sure how he should go about asking Fairy or how she would react._

 _He decided today was the day he was going to ask._

 _He turned off the TV. "Hey! I was watching that!" Fairy said with a smile on her face._

 _Bucky smiled back at her, only she could get him to smile. "Come on…" he said getting up and waiting for her to follow him. Fairy did so curiously. He usually didn't act this spontaneous._

" _What's going on Bucky?"_

" _Just come on."_

 _The two of them went outside and in to the woods, Bucky stopped when they were deep enough inside of them. Fairy was confused as to why they would be out here._

" _I want you to change into Cheza."_

" _What?" Fairy asked shocked at what she just heard._

" _I want you to change Fairy," he said eyeing her. "I want to see her."_

 _It was true Cheza hadn't fully come out during their time at the cabin so far. She always remained halfway, still looking like Fairy only with subtle differences. To be quite honest, Cheza didn't know if the super soldier would accept her true form as he did Fairy's which is why she didn't change. She had no issue before because her intent was to kill him, now he was her lover._

" _No, I heard what you said…Are you sure?" She asked softly. The change was always painful for the two of them but luckily it was over quick._

" _She's not going to hu…"_

 _Fairy cut him off. "That's not why I'm asking." Fairy stood there thinking it over, both of them were unsure. It wasn't the fear of Cheza hurting him but his acceptance that gave them both pause._

" _Cheza," he was talking to her now "I want to see you." He said gently._

 _Fairy's eyes changed quickly to the deep gold of Cheza's. It was always so fascinating to Bucky to see the subtle change in the two. There was a soft smile on Bucky's face now. "There you are…" He said softly. He went to her then. She didn't move an inch, her eyes glued to him as he moved to her. He gently touched her cheek. "I want to see you Cheza, all of you."_

 _There was a small hesitation from the lycan, an uncertainty that Bucky picked up on right away._

" _Please Cheza…." He gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb._

 _She let out a soft growl before stepping away from him. The change was intense and Bucky quickly regretted asking her. He watched as her body stretched and bones cracked to accommodate the new size being packed on. Her clothes ripped and tore as she changed. Cheza snarled and growled at the pain as the change finished._

 _She stood tall a few feet away from him watching him, studying his reaction. He didn't look scared or disgusted by her, in fact he slowly made his way over to her, a smile on his face. He gently touched her arm._

" _There you are." He said softly. He brought his arms around her in a hug._

 _Cheza was highly uncomfortable with the affection. A soft growl escaped her muzzle as she slowly wrapped her massive arms around him. She was a little unsure if this is what she was supposed to do. It seemed to make her metal armed mate happy though._

" _I know you've wanted to explore out here, Cheza." He said looking up at her. Her ears were up listening to him. "Go." He said stepping away from her. Her ears went down and a soft growl came from her again. "I'm serious…I don't want you feeling like you have to be inside all the time." He said stepping away from her. "Just be careful out there."_

 _Cheza looked at him intensely for a few moments before turning and making her way away from the area._

 _Bucky stayed in the clearing. He waited for two hours, he was starting to get nervous. He wasn't sure if she was retuning at this point and was mentally beating himself up over giving her the choice but he knew if she had left for good he would go after her, he'd find them both. He also knew she needed this. She was feral and being cooped up in a cabin all the time, he was sure was driving her nuts._

 _His brooding was interrupted by a noise coming from the left side of the clearing. He stood up from where he sat down watching as his Cheza came back in to the clearing. A smile broke out on his face, all doubts fading quickly as she made her way towards him._

 _As she walked to him, her body began to change back in to Fairy's. It was painful but she changed quickly. Bucky watched as she stopped in front of him, her golden eyes looking up at him._

" _Not gonna lie, I was getting a little worried." He said looking her now naked body over, looking for any sign that she may have run in to trouble. When he was satisified he said, "Come on, lets go back." As he began to turn around._

 _Cheza grabbed him though, keeping him turned to her. Bucky stayed still watching her closely. She stepped towards him and slowly wrapped her arms around his middle, pulling him in to a hug that she seemed completely uncomfortable giving. Bucky smiled down at her wrapping his own arms around her._

 _Bucky had never heard it before, the voice that came passed her lips was deep and growly but hers none the less. To anyone else, it would have made their skin crawl, the unnatural voice would have unnerved even the highest ranking HYDRA officer. But to Bucky, it was music to his ears and a testament to how comfortable Cheza had gotten with him in their time together._

" _ **Thank you**_ _."_

* * *

 **AN:**

 **OH HO! Another Chapter so soon?**

 **Why yes! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to show a little bit of what happened during the months leading up to the attack with HYDRA. Cheza is becoming more and more comfortable with him though affection still isn't necessarily her strong point.**

 **Until the next one!**

 **~Twisty**


	25. Taken Part 2

**WARNING: Some mentions of sexy times in this chapter.**

 _ **A Month Later.**_

 _Fairy and Bucky were exploring the woods together. Fairy had felt bored and decided to drag Bucky with her exploring their woods. He didn't mind being dragged along though because he was also feeling somewhat cooped up in the cabin. He made sure to keep a close eye on her as they made their way through the trees._

 _The two were quite far from their cabin now, Fairy had her hands behind her back while they walked. She enjoyed the sounds of nature. Bucky was quietly walking beside her._

" _Hey, what's that?" Fairy asked suddenly stopping._

 _Bucky tensed right away thinking there was danger about, his guard immediately up. Fairy realized he had gotten a little caught off guard by her sudden outburst and giggled. "Bucky there isn't anything out here that's going to get us."_

 _Bucky snorted "I have no idea what you're talking about."_

 _She giggled again, her mind going back to the structure she saw up ahead. "Come on, I see something." She began to jog in the direction with Bucky right behind her._

 _The two stopped in front of an abandoned cabin together. Bucky's protective instincts kicked in and he immediately stepped in front of Fairy. The cabin looked far unused and out of the way for anyone to be in there. There were plants overgrowing on the side and no door to the front of it._

 _Fairy chuckled behind him. "Oh stop it, Bucky. There isn't anything in there." She said walked out from behind him and going to the cabin._

" _How do you know?" He asked slightly defensively._

 _She pointed to her nose. "I can smell it. This cabin hasn't been used in a really long time." She said walking inside it. It was extremely old, not having any modern appliances in it. The furniture was old and wooden and rotten from the looks of it, a single bed was in the corner of the cabin with what looks to be a patchwork blanket. Bucky was behind her looking around. "Huh. I think this cabin might actually be as old as you, Bucky." She turned to him with a grin._

 _Bucky laughed out. "Calling me old now?"_

 _Fairy returned the laughter and went to him. "Yea, but you're my old man." Her arms wrapped around his midsection, she stood on her tip toes to kiss the super soldier who returned the sweet gesture._

* * *

 _ **A week later.**_

 _Fairy had no idea how she ended up in this position but she wasn't complaining._

 _The two of them had been talking about going in to town earlier when all of-a-sudden they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Now Fairy was bent over the counter in the kitchen, her pants pulled down, shirt pulled up and a very ravenous super soldier taking her from behind. The two being's let out lewd noises and comments that seemed to echo off of the cabin walls._

 _The pace was hard and desperate, even though they had been together the previous night. Bucky was hardly satiated and neither was Fairy or Cheza. Bucky held on to Fairy's hips, leaving little bruises where his fingers pressed in. The pace picked up before dying down as the two met their end together. Fairy slumped on the counter, completely spent. Bucky bent over her, kissing her shoulder then the back of her neck._

" _What were we going to do again?" Bucky asked innocently, still breathing heavily and inside her._

 _Fairy laughed softly._

* * *

 _The two had finally separated from each other and found themselves walking around their small town center hand in hand. Both were covered as usual, luckily it was relatively cold out so they didn't look out of place._

 _Little kids ran about in the center, parents watching them as they chatted. Fairy smiled as some of them passed by._

 _Bucky noticed the gentle smile on her face and he couldn't help himself but to smile as well. "Think you'd want one eventually?" He asked a little curiously. The two of them hadn't exactly been safe and there were a few times that Bucky had thought about it. Wondering what their child would look like if she was carrying one. He kind of liked the idea._

 _He watched as Fairy tensed and withdrew in to herself a little bit. He frowned._

" _Do you want kids?" She asked quietly._

" _I don't know, maybe." Bucky replied and watched as she stopped, her head down looking at the ground. "Fairy, what's wrong? Did I say something to upset you?"_

 _Fairy stood there quiet for a minute "….I don't know if I can have children Bucky."_

 _Bucky froze realizing that what he said might have been a sensitive subject to her, especially given her past. "Oh, doll….I'm an idiot…" She looked up at him. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think…" He pulled her to him and hugged her close._

" _It's ok Bucky…."_

" _It's not. I hate what they did to you."_

* * *

 _ **Three weeks later.**_

 _Bucky had bought a radio with a CD player for the two of them. He had set it up in the living room where the little island counter was. He mainly listened to any news that was on, keeping up with the days events. He and Fairy didn't really like the current music that played, making the mistake of changing the radio station to an extremely loud 'music' station that only played songs with random noise and hardly any words. EDM is what Bucky remembered it being called._

 _On this particular day, Fairy finally had enough of listening to the news. She found it annoying. Bucky watched her as she flipped through the different stations. She would crinkle her nose at ones that were more modern. She didn't care for the sound. She flipped through a few more before stopping at one that seemed to have caught her interest._

 _Her hand slowly lifted away from the radio as she listened to the song. It was definitely an older one. The surprise on her face caught Bucky's attention more than anything._

" _I know this song." She said softly. "I remember it." She closed her eyes, squeezing tight as if she was trying to remember. "This is Elvis, 'I'm All Shook Up'." She said opening her eyes, and turning to look up at Bucky, shock on her face. "This was my favorite song."_

 _It surprised Bucky as well. This was only the second time she had actually remembered anything about her past, the first being that she had a brother named Julian. "What do you remember?" He asked trying to get her to talk it out, maybe he could help her with her memory._

" _I…I'm not sure." She said closing her eyes again. "I remember…. Dancing with someone. A man….But I can't see his face." She said trying extremely hard to latch on to the memory, her brain wasn't allowing her. She sighed in frustration as the next song came on. It was also an older song but not one she remembered. "I can't remember." She said running a hand through her hair._

 _Bucky put on a gentle smile and pulled her to him. "But you remember something, doll face, and that's great."_

 _Fairy smiled up at him but couldn't erase the look of sadness on her face. "I know Bucky, I just wish I remembered more."_

* * *

 _The following day Bucky had told her that he was going to the store and would return to the cabin. He had never really left her alone like this during their time here so she was a little unsure of what to do. She picked up around the cabin out of boredom and started watching a movie when the super soldier returned some time later._

 _Fairy noticed Bucky had multiple bags in his hand and went to get off of the couch to help him when he stopped her. "Don't worry about it. Just sit down and I will tell you when I'm ready."_

" _Ok." Fairy said curiously. She watched as he made his way to the bedroom and disappeared. She was really, really curious as she heard a bag rustling before Bucky returned back to the living room where he put down the bags he had gone in to the room with on the counter._

 _He beckoned her to him, when he had his arms around her he said "I want to you go in to the room, and follow the instructions on the paper."_

" _Bucky what is this?" Fairy as confused now._

" _Shhh." He hushed and kissed her. "Go." Was all he replied._

 _She hesitated for a second before going to the room. She wasn't sure what to expect to see but there was a paper on the bed as well as a bag that was laid on the bed. Fairy picked up the note, reading it._

Doll,

Take as long as you need to shower. Wear what's in the bag. When you're ready, come back to the living room.

-Bucky

 _Fairy was thoroughly confused now. What was the meaning of this? Her curiosity was killing her. She went to the bag and took out the most beautiful red dress she had ever seen. It was incredibly simple but that's what made it beautiful to her. It was going to be tight on her from what she could tell but she supposed that was how it was supposed to look. She also noticed it was strapless. She hadn't really ever seen a dress like this before._

 _It made her giddy inside._

 _She snuck her way in to the rest room and took her shower as instructed. When she was done she dried her hair and slipped the dress on. It hugged every inch of her. She looked in the mirror, the dress was extremely pretty….too pretty. All Fairy could see were the expanse of scars all over her shoulders and chest which couldn't be missed now since nothing was covering it. She ran a hand across a few._

 _She couldn't wear this dress._

 _This dress was for someone beautiful, someone who didn't have ugly raised scars littering their body. Bucky couldn't have wanted to see her like this. She toyed with the idea of taking it off and not going out to the living room, but she couldn't do that to Bucky. He had put in a good amount of thought on the dress alone, she didn't want to disappoint him._

 _Fairy put her hair in a nice braid that hung off of her right shoulder. She decided not to leave her hair down which had grown since their time at the cabin, now reaching to just the top of her chest. She kept her feet bare as she didn't have any shoes that would go with the lovely dress._

 _She took a deep breath and made her way to living room, which had some music playing on low. She gasped at the sight. A few candles were lit around the living room, a blanket was laid out on the floor with two plates of spaghetti (Bucky had gotten extremely good at making the dish) on it._

" _Wow." Fairy heard from the kitchen. Her heard turned to look at Bucky "You look stunning, doll." The man had the most stunning smile on. He was dressed in a black button up and some jeans. The sleeves were rolled up showing just his forearms._

" _I could say the same for you handsome." Fairy said flirtingly, a smile on her face as well._

 _Bucky chuckled softly. He finished filling up two glasses with what Fairy could only guess was wine. He gave her one and the two made their way to the blanket where they sat down._

" _It isn't much but I thought I could wine and dine my best girl for once." Bucky said smiling at her._

 _Fairy's smile widened even more. "You're incredibly sweet Bucky."_

" _I'm sorry we're not eating on a table….and it's not-"_

 _Fairy interrupted him. "It's perfect Bucky."_

 _The two ate in comfortable silence, Bucky every now and again would reach out and take Fairy's hand in his where he would gently rub and squeeze it. When they were finished, Bucky took the plates and cups to the kitchen and placed them in the sink. He returned to her, holding out his hand for her to take. She did, standing up watching him as he picked up the blanket putting it on the couch before going to the radio and turning the music up louder._

 _She watched him curiously the entire time. It was when he turned up the music that she realized Elvis had been playing the entire time. He skipped ahead to a particular song that she remembered was called 'Can't Help Falling in Love With You.'_

 _Her insides were absolute mush now._

 _What did she do to deserve such a sweet man in her life?_

 _He returned to her and held out his hand once more. "Can I have this dance, Farren?"_

" _I would love that James." She said taking it._

 _The two of them slowly danced in their living room, listening to the song. Fairy looked up in his eyes, seeing the adoration and love in them. It was all overwhelming to her, tears began to fall._

" _Why are you crying baby?" Bucky asked quietly, bringing his hand up to wipe tears away from her cheek._

" _Because I'm just too happy, Bucky."_

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Awwwwww some good feels in this chapter!**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed!**

 **~Twisty**

 **P.S. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed this story! You all are awesome!**

 **P.S.S. Silver: I'm glad I didn't make it too obvious! Oh you'll see! It's gonna be epic. Hope you enjoyed the feel goods in this chapter!**


	26. Taken Part 3

_**During the four months.**_

 _Clint was being watched like a hawk. The irony of that wasn't lost on him._

 _Everywhere he turned there was a HYDRA agent watching him work. The doctor refused to leave him alone anymore, with so many failures (even if they weren't his doing) to capture his beast and now the Winter Soldier the doctor took no chances. He gave Clint whatever he needed though, no expense was spared. Clint was actually surprised at how much the doctor cared for the girl despite putting her through horrible tortures._

 _Clint did his best to track the girl's body and the soldier. They had seemingly vanished in to thin air and at every report back to the HYDRA base, Richter seemed to become more and more unhinged. The doctor began to experiment even more brutally than before on the experiments he did have. A few times while Clint was on the phone with Richter, he could hear the helpless wailing of the victim. It made his skin crawl._

 _Clint would update Natasha and the team throughout his time looking for the two as well. Small text messages here and there. He wasn't able to call however as the agents were always near, always listening._

 _His time was ticking down now._

 _He retraced the Winter Soldier's steps, even retraced the cities the soldier and beast had taken HYDRA agents down in trying to find some clue as to where they were._

 _It was two weeks before his time was up that a brilliant idea formed in his mind. He had been searching in the U.S. the entire time but the last time the two were seen were in Montana, close to the Canadian border. Clint began to look on the border. He and the HYDRA agents accessed security cameras and looked at files of people crossing over._

 _It was by luck that Clint finally found them, in a small town on the border of Canada from a traffic cam._

 _He probably wouldn't have seen them if he didn't notice they were the only two wearing baseball caps in the crowd. He hadn't been sure it was them until he looked at a security camera and zoomed in._

 _It was them. Clint had found them!_

 _His happiness was short lived however, as the agents that were with him helping him search saw his screen and immediately called the doctor and commander. Clint had no time to give the coordinates of the two beings to Nat or the others. He was now commanded to return to the HYDRA base._

 _Clint wasn't necessarily a religious man but he prayed the two of them would be ok…_

* * *

 _Clint walked down the hall with agents on either side of him._

 _He showed no nervousness but he had to admit, in his gut, he had a bad feeling. He opened up the office room seeing the commander and doctor speaking to one another, he noted a cruel glint in the doctor's eyes._

" _Agent 17." The Doctor acknowledged him._

" _Dr. Richter." He saluted to him along with the other agents._

" _You've done well, agent. The commander will continue from here." The doctor congratulated him._

" _Sir, I wish to continue to help-" Clint began but was cut off._

" _You've done more than enough agent. I wish to have you stay behind. I will need someone to help me when my creature returns to me. It will be quite resistant to being back at the facility." He said with a smile._

 _Clint had no choice and nodded. "Of course Doctor. It would be an honor."_

* * *

 **That morning.**

Fairy had been feeling off this morning. In fact for the past week she felt as though something bad was going to happen. Her baser instincts were going nuts and she had no idea why. Bucky said it may have been since they were always at the cabin that she was going stir crazy.

Fairy disagreed.

It was like she was being watched, like she was being studied. Cheza couldn't figure it out either but she was on edge as well. Bucky had a hard time dealing with Cheza's moodiness. She didn't strike him but she was far more nervous, making her growl at him when he got too close. It annoyed Bucky more than anything, he was trying to be patient with her though. He just didn't understand why they were so on edge.

Fairy sat on the couch trying to read a book. She couldn't focus on it though, being stuck on the same page for the last thirty minutes. Every sound had her snapping her head in that direction. Bucky had been in the bathroom when he walked out and was met with a loud murderous growl from Fairy.

His patience ran out then. "Alright you two, I've had enough." He said growling.

Fairy sighed softly, frustrated with herself and Cheza. "I'm sorry Bucky….I don't know what's going on." She put the book down, she leaned forward in defeat and frustration rubbing her temples as she did.

She heard a sigh come from the soldier. He came in to her line of vision, kneeling in front of her. "Lets go in to town today… walk around for a few hours." Bucky said softly. "Maybe it'll help get you two to relax a little bit." He said softly rubbing her arms.

Fairy gave a soft sigh and a nod. "Yea….Maybe that will help."

* * *

 **It definitely did not help.**

Bucky noticed that there were far more people in the town than usual today. He found it a little strange but didn't think anything of it. He didn't see anything or anyone out of place. However, with the extra people in town Fairy was far more on edge.

Everywhere they walked, Fairy held on to Bucky's hand tightly. Bucky was beginning to wish she was holding his metal hand but didn't complain once. He wasn't really angry at Fairy for being on edge, he was more upset that he felt so helpless in this moment. He had no idea what was going on with her and all he wanted to do was help.

* * *

 **The two had been in town for an hour.**

Fairy and Bucky were in a tense silence as they walked about. It was in the middle of the town center that Fairy paused.

There was a faint familiar scent in the air.

Her nose worked as she worked on where she knew that scent from. Bucky watched in concern as the lycan girl stood stuck in a trance. Fairy knew this smell, she had grown accustomed to it for over thirty years. Her eyes widened as it hit her.

"Fairy? Doll, what is it?" Bucky asked quietly.

"They're here."

Bucky tensed immediately realizing what she had just said. He knew who she was talking about immediately. Bucky's jaw worked as he wrapped an arm around Fairy's shoulders and began to slowly walk with her down a street. His eyes studying everyone as they walked along. He picked out seven agents so far that were inside shops or looking at items on the streets, they blended in so well and Bucky would have missed them if he didn't know the telling signs of someone carrying a gun under their shirt.

"Stay calm," he whispered to her. "Act natural."

Fairy didn't say anything and acted as natural as possible, doing her best not to draw attention to them. As they walked, Fairy could hear foot steps fall in line with their own behind them, about fifteen feet behind them. Cheza was screaming inside of Fairy to turn around and let her fight them, making her body shake slightly. Bucky held on to her slightly tighter, feeling her shaking.

He knew what was about to happen.

* * *

 **Present time.**

Fairy felt Bucky kiss her. She heard his words but she felt numb.

They were here. HYDRA, after her. Fairy nearly couldn't believe it, _nearly._ She should have known they would catch up, they were always a step behind her, always. She felt defeated while also wanting to fight. It was when Bucky told her he loved her that brought her back to reality.

He picked a hell of a time to say it but she wasn't going to let him start fighting without telling him back.

"I love you too, Bucky."

"You ready?"

"Yea."

* * *

Fairy stayed behind Bucky the entire time.

One after another fell before Bucky, Fairy barely had to help. She would only attack one of the agents when they came too close. Bucky kept her behind him the entire time though, reaching behind every now and again to make sure she was close. Fairy's steps fell inline with his own, trying her best to keep up. It was hard to when you had an eight and a half foot werewolf trying to escape and join in the killing spree.

Bucky grabbed Fairy's hand when he finally cleared enough of a path and the two of them ran. Fairy heard bullets flying passed the two of them as they ran.

In this moment, with everything that was happening, Fairy could only focus on Bucky. They had started to build a life together, a happy home. She loved this man more than anything, more than herself. HYDRA was going to take her away from him, separate the two of them and that thought made her blood run cold. She couldn't let them take him, or her.

Fairy was brought back to reality again when the two of them went between two buildings and hid behind a dumpster. The two of them listened as agents ran by calling coordinates over their radios. Fairy looked at Bucky and saw the look of determination of his face.

He turned to Fairy, "You have to go to the old cabin alone Fairy."

"No!"

He grabbed her face in his hands. "I have to distract them so you can get away-"

"Bucky no! We won't leave you!" She said holding on to his wrists.

"Baby…" He said softly. He kissed her deeply putting all of his love in to it. It was the kind of kiss you give when you don't expect to see that person again. "You have to go Fairy. I won't let them take you. I won't. I'll be at the old cabin in an hour." He said looking her in the eyes.

Fairy shook her head again, tears streaming down her cheeks now. "I can't-"

"Stop." He said with such finality that it made the protest stop in her throat and her wide green eyes look at him. "You have to go Fairy." He stood up with her and pushed her away from him. "I love you so much….Go."

Fairy stood there, numb. Tears streamed down her face, but she couldn't feel anything. The love of her life was asking her to abandon him. Fairy was about to put her foot down when a voice in the back of her mind told her what she needed to hear to get her to move.

 _ **Go, human.**_

Fairy looked at Bucky one last time before turning and booking it. She didn't see or hear Bucky after that. She just listened to Cheza guiding her to the cabin.

If Cheza was telling her to leave, then Fairy was trusting that everything would be alright. The two weren't met with any agents as they ran. Whatever Bucky was doing to distract them it was working. They didn't seem to be on her trail at all.

Fairy made it to the cabin in record speed.

* * *

 **More than an hour had passed and both Cheza and Fairy were nervous.**

Bucky was never one to be late or keep her waiting. Fairy's gut was telling her something was wrong. She waited ten more minutes before slowly making her way back in to town. She made sure to steal a hoodie and hat when she made her way back in to town. She kept herself as unnoticeable as possible. The overwhelming smell of death hit her as she walked the sidewalks.

The HYDRA agents were strewn about the streets, police were everywhere. The usually quiet town had been disrupted with death and destruction. Fairy felt horrible but she didn't dwell on it long. She needed to find Bucky, any sign of him.

Fairy went to the dumpster they had hidden behind to see if she saw anything there but didn't. She kept to the shadows as much as she could and hid in the crowd of people that gathered to see the destruction. Fairy kept her eyes open.

Bucky had gone through the agents with such ferocity that not many of them were recognizable. She continued down the street finding any sign that he made it out, made it somewhere safe. Her heart was pounding in her ears. Cheza was just as alert, now upset that she listened to her mate to leave him.

She walked around a corner down a relatively quiet street near the edge of town. Fairy's heart stopped as she spotted something in the middle of the street. There was no one around here right now but if they were she wouldn't have known. Her mind zeroed in on the object. Anyone passing by would have just ignored it, probably thinking it was some junk.

Fairy knew better.

When she reached it, her heart hit her gut. It was the one thing Bucky never left anywhere without; his knife.

"They've taken him, Cheza…..They took Bucky."

* * *

 **AN:**

 **FINALLY!**

 **I know I've had a few people waiting for an update. Thank you so much for the patience, I have had quite a few things happen in real life that's prevented me from doing what I love.**

 **I hope to get the next chapter out soon! I hope you all enjoyed this one!**

 **As always, thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows!**

 **~Twisted**


	27. Torture

**WARNING: Extreme acts of torture and gore in this chapter.**

* * *

 _Bucky stood on the outside of the cabin looking at the door. It was a sunny day and the birds were chirping. He was confused as to why he was here. He slowly made his way in to the cabin. Everything looked the same, nothing was damaged from HYDRA and there weren't a ton of agents scouring their property like he had expected._

" _Hey Jerk." Bucky's head snapped to the familiar voice, spotting the unmistakable blonde hair and bright blue eyes sitting on his couch._

" _Steve?" Bucky asked quietly._

" _What's the matter Buck?" Steve asked, smiling at him. "It's like you've seen a ghost."_

" _I guess I kind of have."_

" _Why did you run away Buck?"_

" _What do you mean?" Bucky asked making his way to the couch where Steve sat with a smile on his face._

" _That day at the river, you pulled me out then disappeared." Steve stated, he watched Bucky's face._

" _I…" Bucky was going to lie but knew it wouldn't do any good, not here. "I remembered… You were my best friend….."_

 _A bright smile broke out on Steve's face "I still am jerk! Just need to come talk to me Bucky" Bucky was going to say something when they heard a noise, both of the super soldier's heads turned to the kitchen where Bucky saw Fairy standing. He hadn't heard her before, had she been there the whole time? Watching the two best friends reconnect?_

 _Fairy made her way to the two and sat on the coffee table in front of them. She didn't say anything but smiled at the two of them._

" _This your girl Buck?"_

" _Yea…. She's a doll." Bucky said smiling fondly at his love, her eyes met his and a loving smile graced her lips at his comment._

" _She's been through a lot._ _ **It's time to wake up Buck.**_ _"_

 _Bucky heard Steve say but he didn't respond. He was looking at Fairy now, really looking at her. She looked beautiful like she always did. His Fairy. "Fairy…." He said softly. He reached his hand out, gently brushing her cheek, the scenery around them melting away. "I love you so much Fairy." He whispered to her. "I hope you found somewhere safe to lay low…They're looking for you. I'm keeping them away from you the best I can."_

 _A sad smile graced her lips then. She still didn't say anything but her hand came up to his, gently stroking the back of it with her own._

 _Bucky really wanted this to be real, to be back with Fairy in their cabin, enjoying the days. Listening to her talk about a book she's read or listening to the radio together or cooking together, Bucky wished it was real._

 _Too bad it wasn't._

* * *

They say some victims of torture retreat in to a fantasy world where they are safe and comfortable. The victim would stay in a catatonic state, living out their normal life in their head. Sometimes leaving clues to wake up. Sometimes the torture would bring them back to reality. Bucky has experienced this eight times in the five days he has been back in HYDRA's clutches. Each day was more brutal than the next but he refused to crack.

They wanted to know where Fairy was.

Bucky refused to give in, no matter what they put him through.

The HYDRA agents currently had the super soldier buried in ice, they poured buckets of hot water over his painfully cold body, shocking his nerves back to life making the man gasp out. It felt like hot pokers all over his body. He felt a hand wrap around his neck where he was simultaneously chocked and drowning under the hot water. It was unfortunate that his hands were restrained by some cuffs that he knew were meant for Cheza (he had been told); i.e. he wasn't getting out of them.

Just before he was about to pass out he was pulled from the water by the commander, who pulled him from the metal tub he was in and threw him on the floor.

" _The doctor is losing his patience soldier._ " He said in Russian, standing over the naked super soldier who was trying to catch his breath on the floor.

" _The doctor can go fuc_ -" Bucky didn't finish his sentence.

A steel-toed boot to the ribs took the words right out of his mouth. One boot kick after another landed on Bucky making him groan out. He still didn't give in though. He took the beatings, took the needles under his nails, took the stabbings in his arms, took the burns from cigarettes and cigars, took the punches and the kicks, took the water torture as well.

The kicking stopped as soon as Bucky heard the door to the large room he was being tortured in open. He heard someone coming in "Strap him to the chair." The thick accent alerted him to the doctor.

His magnetic restraints separated. As soon as they did he hit one of the agents so hard they flew back. The commander immediately punched Bucky in the face, not knocking him out but rocking him enough they were able to restrain him to the chair in the middle of the room.

The doctor slowly came to view, without a word to Bucky he shoved a device that looked like a gun in to his side and began sending extremely high electric currents through the man making Bucky scream out. The doctor left it there for less than a minute but it felt like hours to Bucky.

The doctor stood there waiting for Bucky to regain his wits about him. "I've been waiting patiently enough, Soldier. I want my beast returned to me. It has been gone too long." He said walking around him. "It's my prized possession and I no longer have it. Surely you can understand what it is like to lose something so close to you." He said in a mocking manner. The doctor knew of the Winter Soldier, of course he did.

Bucky looked up at him slowly. He didn't say anything, the doctor continued "Where did you tell my creature to go? It was with you while you murdered my agents. When they took you, it was nowhere to be found." He said having stopped right in front of Bucky. Bucky remained silent. The doctor approached Bucky quickly putting the electric device right on Bucky's genitals.

Bucky's body jumped "WAIT! Wait!" He said quickly, breathing heavily.

The doctor paused, not removing the device from the area but waiting for Bucky to continue. "I have to tell you…"

"Yes?" The doctor said listening closely.

"I've had an itch in my left ball sack for the last two days I haven't been able to get to, can you start there?" Bucky said with a smirk. The doctor was not amused.

The bloodcurdling scream that came from Bucky as the doctor pulled the trigger to the device echoed through the halls.

* * *

Clint had been standing next to doctor when the report came in that his creature had eluded him again but that they had captured the Winter Soldier instead five days back. Clint saw the look of rage then cruel determination pass over the doctor's face. He knew this wasn't going to end well for the man but right now there wasn't anything he could do. He had no time to send a message or call the team.

When the Winter Soldier had been brought in, he was in thick magnetic cuffs and about six tranquilizer darts still stuck inside him. Clint stood next to the doctor as the man was debriefed on what had happened in the small Canadian town the two were found in.

"My creature is still missing, it can't have gotten far. Gather whatever agents here and have them search for it." The doctor instructed while he eyed the Winter Soldier. The agents nodded and began gathering the rest of the agents at the facility. Only a few stayed behind to help with the interrogation of the Winter Soldier.

The doctor turned to Clint. "I want to know where my creature is Agent 17, see to it I find out."

Clint nodded. The commander met him as agents dragged the tranquilized soldier down the hall to a room with a chair, a metal tub, and various devices to implement their torture. Off to the left side of the room there happened to be a two way computer screen Clint knew would turn on if the doctor wanted updates on the soldier.

During the five days Clint kept it simple. He made sure to stop his punches from causing too much damage. He left the heavy stuff to the Commander. They were forced to stay up while they waited for the soldier to crack. The doctor would check in on them via the main security room on the computer screen.

Clint knew Bucky wouldn't crack though. He knew the man loved that girl.

He knew what he was doing wasn't right but he also knew he couldn't take an entire HYDRA facility down by himself. God he wished Nat was with him right now. The two of them would have been able to take care of this mess. Right now he was just trying to help the soldier survive.

He wasn't doing a terrible job either.

After the first day the Winter Soldier realized that Clint wasn't a HYDRA agent, that he was throwing his punches so as to not hurt him. On the second day Clint asked the man personally where the girl was. He watched as Bucky's brain worked, he seemed to be calculating how long he had been in here.

"I don't know." He answered.

Clint knew it was the truth. It had been two days and if the girl had any sense about her (and Clint had a feeling she did) she would not be staying in one spot or coming to the facility (at least he hoped not). After Bucky answered, the commander began to shove needles under his finger nails thinking he was telling a lie.

Clint stayed with them making sure they didn't kill Bucky during the five days.

On the fifth day when they threw Bucky in to the ice bath, Clint knew the doctor's patience was wearing thin. He knew Bucky was not going to survive if they couldn't find that girl. If he could get away long enough to send a message…

His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and the doctor entering. He watched as Bucky punched an agent, making him fly back, watched as the commander punched Bucky in the face, watched as they strapped the soldier into the chair in the middle of the room, and watched as the doctor electrocuted Bucky in the side.

When the HYDRA doctor put the device to Bucky's genitals, Clint nearly jumped between the two. He couldn't allow this! He was stopped by Bucky talking.

"WAIT! Wait!" he heard the man speak after three days. He looked like shit and sounded hoarse from screaming in pain the entire time. "I have something to tell you…"

Clint waited. If Bucky really did know where the girl was (and he would be a good liar if he convinced Clint he didn't), Clint was going to run out of here and try to get to her before any of the agents could. Instead his ears were met with the snarkiest comment he could ever hope to hear.

"I've had an itch in my left ball sack for the last two days I haven't been able to get to, can you start there?"

Clint nearly laughed; crazy bastard, all just to protect his girl. Clint would have done the same. His skin crawled hearing the scream come from the man.

Everything was short lived when the facilities lights went out. Clint was confused, the men in the room just as confused as well. What hell was going on? He hadn't called or alerted his team. They knew where he was but was told to stand by until he had more information or needed the help (he did need the help but they couldn't have known that right now).

"What is happening?" The doctor growled watching as the backup power turned on, then the alarms began to sound off. The doctor and commander rushed to the screen calling the security room. When the screen to the room popped up the men were met with a massacre. Nurses and agents were torn apart, blood and internal organs strewn about the place. The lights in the control room were dark apart from the red alarm lights flashing in the room.

Richter's eyes were wide as they landed on a tall silhouette in the dark, golden eyes staring straight in to his soul. A deep growl could be heard from the room, the creature, HIS creature slowly making it's way to the screen, the flashes of red illuminating its massive body. It had a nurse in its right hand dragging the screaming woman as it came in to better view of the screen.

" **You have something that is mine… Richter…"**

The doctor had done some horrible things in his time that never once got to him but hearing his creatures voice, so menacing and full of rage, rage for him, had his skin crawling. It picked up the nurse in its hands, the woman was struggling the best she could, crying out for the men on the screen to help her. Her screams began to gurgle out as her body was ripped in half, her organs dropping to the floor with an audible splat. His creature let out a roar that reverberated in his bones.

" **AND I WANT HIM BACK!** "

* * *

 **AN:**

 **OH HO HO!**

 **The story is getting juicy (literally….I'm not sorry for that pun)! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! The part that explains what victims of torture was inspired by a creepypasta.**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Twisted**

 **P.S. Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows! You all are awesome!**


End file.
